Hazed Passions
by Blood-of-Innocence
Summary: Daisuke returns to Tokyo after more than ten aways in Kyoto. He has changed into another man. Will Riku melt his heart and avoid being killed?
1. Default Chapter

Title : Hazed Passions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail :

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 1

Rating: R

A/N : This is one of my first fics, so please feel free to criticize, praise, or rip down my fics. I don't know if this plot will please you, though...

This is a D.N. Angel Fic, and the matching's dark Daisuke/Riku. Daisuke has changed ever since he left Tokyo at the age of six. He has become a _hitokiri_, an assassin for the government, with the nickname of _Kage_, or shadow. He comes back to Tokyo at the age of seventeen, a man hardened by experience. It's up to Riku to tame the demon inside him. The characters in this fic are also very out of character, so please do not send flames for me to cower under. I cannot stand pressure and will not tolerate it...if I don't get killed first.

I have borrowed some things from other anime, but it's not a crossover. I mainly drew things from Rurouni Kenshin, which is the best! Not the plot, but sword techniques, attacks, and all the like.

Note: "" indicates a note at the end of the chapter for reference

Another Note: Throughout the chapter I'll be using random Japanese words and phrases. If anyone does not understand them and need clarification, there will be (sometimes) a glossary at the bottom. Otherwise, just include the question in reviews and/or e-mails.

Disclaimer: I do not own either D.N. Angel or Rurouni Kenshin. It was the sugar that seduced me to write this fic. Otherwise than that....I own Riku and Risa's older brother. Goodie.

Prologue

_"Chikuso! I told you that we shouldn't have gone out!" a man whispered frantically to his companion._

_"It's your fault!" hissed the other. "You wanted a glimpse of the hitokiri, ne?"_

_"I didn't think that he would notice us!" They were oblivious to the shadow lurking just ahead of them._

_"I thought that you two would run faster than I could," said a voice just ahead. The two men stopped and slowly lifted their heads. They peered into the eyes of death itself. The hitokiri took out a sword. "This is your punishment...for your sins."_

_It was over before they could blink. With agonizing groans the two slumped over and fell onto the ground, blood pooling under them. The hitokiri smoothly whipped the sword of the blood. Turning, he retreated to the shadows._

_Crimson...eyes..._

"I will find you again...Riku..."

_"KYAAAAA!!!" A young woman with brown hair sat up in bed. She was drenched with perspiration. "Not...again..." Dropping her head into the palm of her hand, she waited for her racing heartbeat to slow. It was the same dream all over again...only different this time..._

_"Nani yo?" she asked herself. 'Who is the man who continues to haunt my dreams? Who is he? How do I know him?'_

_Crimson eyes..._

Chapter One: Crimson Eyes

"Risa-chan!! Hayaku!!!" Harada Riku called, grabbing her schoolbag and lunch.

"Coming!!!" The younger twin came bounding down the stairs, half braiding her hair and half studying for the Calculus test. "Could you get my bag and lunch for me?"

Riku sighed. "Oh, all right...just this once." She loaded the bags onto the basket strapped onto her bike and got Risa's ready. When the other girl ran out of the house, the two set off for school.

"Have you studied for the test, Riku-chan?" asked Risa as they pedaled along.

"Hai! Three solid hours last night."

"Nani?! I only got one hour!"

"That's what you get when you constantly talk on the phone, Risa-chan!" Riku pedaled harder to get in front of her younger twin.

"Hey! Riku-chan! Matte!!!"

The two girls raced towards the school, stopping for a moment to chain their bikes to the rack. Fumbling with her books, Riku was too busy to notice that her lock had clattered to the ground.

A tall boy in their school's uniform stopped and reached down to pick up the lock. He said, "Here's your lock."

"Eh? Ano...Arigatou!" She retrieved the lock and bowed. "Gomen nasai. I didn't see that."

"You should be careful with your things." He bowed back, and looked at his watch. "You should go. Class is about to start."

"Hai...Arigatou!" Riku turned to run into the school, but she forgot something. She turned to ask the stranger his name, but...

He had disappeared, as if into thin air. There was not a single head of the same rich color of the stranger's. Looking back for a moment, Riku wondered who he was.

"Riku-chan!" Risa came bounding into the classroom, with her usual horde of male fans hovering over her. Riku looked up from her book. "Hai?"

"Can I use your textbook? I forgot we had a quiz today for English."

"Risa-chan, it's the last period of the day. Why didn't you get your textbook during lunch break? Never mind. Here you go." Riku handed the textbook over just as their teacher came in for class. "Minna-san, go to your seats!" Grumbling, the students grudgingly obeyed.

"Class, today we have a surprise," said the instructor.

"A day off?" someone hopefully said. The class laughed, along with the instructor. "Iye, Ando. Instead, we're having a transfer student."

"Eh?" Another male student spoke up. "Not another girl, ne?" He ducked with several paper airplanes aimed for his face. The instructor quieted the class down, and answered the student's question. "Iye. This transfer student is a male, and he's from Kyoto. He's traveled all over the world, and he knows three other languages besides Japanese. Come in, Niwa-san."

The door slid open, and the transfer student came in. He silently stood while the teacher turned and wrote his name on the blackboard. "Minna-san, this is Niwa Daisuke. He'll be joining our class starting today." He turned to the transfer student. "Niwa-san, why don't you introduce yourself and tell something about yourself?"

"Hai." Daisuke turned and faced the class. He bowed, and said, "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Niwa Daisuke. I am seventeen years old, and am looking forward to your companionship."

"What's your hobby?" asked the instructor.

"I don't have one." Daisuke looked straight ahead, waiting for the instructor to proceed.

"Aa. Etoo...Harada-san!"

"Hai?" Both Risa and Riku spoke. The instructor said, "Harada Riku-san, is that an empty seat next to you?"

"Hai, Takamori-sensei." Riku stood up. The instructor said to Daisuke, "Take the seat next to Harada-san. If you need anything, just ask her."

"Hai, Takamori-sensei," Daisuke said, and walked down the aisle to the seat the instructor had indicated. Sitting down, he took out his books.

Riku sat back down, already disconcerted from the abrupt ways of the new transfer student. He seemed so kind to her when he picked her lock up. Now he was as cold as ice.

Daisuke warily reached out mentally, instinctively searching for any threats. When he found none, he relaxed a little. Even though he was in Tokyo, he still had to be on his guard. There was no telling if a hitokiri showed up to kill. He was Kage, the feared Hitokiri of the Shadows. Employed by the government, he was required to keep a low profile. If he were to be discovered of his identity by anyone, he was to perform _hara kiri,_ a ritual suicide to avoid revealing the secrets of the government.

It had all started while he was twelve, training under his sensei, Miyazawa Kio. A government official had approached Miyazawa-sensei and propositioned him to let Daisuke to become a minor assassin for the government. Daisuke reluctantly agreed, and entered the service under the Prime Minister, Takahashi Kaoru.

When he completed his first major assignment, he was instantly promoted to the highest level a hitokiri could go, a Hitokiri no Kage, Shadow Assassin. He was given the nickname _Kage_, Shadow. He was the sole Shadow Assassin, so a lot of politicians hired him to kill their enemies. He continued until he was given a golden opportunity: to go to Tokyo. He grabbed the chance when he could.

And here he was. Small wonder he was arranged to go to the same school with his long-lost classmate, Harada Riku. She had matured, just like he did. There was wisdom in her shining brown eyes. Her hair gleamed, as if it was brushed many times. She was busily writing down the notes for the lesson, oblivious to the world around her.

Riku felt someone's eyes on her. She knew that someone was watching her. Bringing up her head slowly, she turned her face towards the new transfer student. Surprisingly, he looked back at her with eyes that were...

Crimson.

Riku's breath caught. 'He has crimson eyes...' she thought, remembering her dreams.

"Harada-san? Harada-san!"

"Ano...hai?"

"How would you say this in English?"

"Ano...'The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom today.'"

"Very good, Harada-san. Saehara-san, how do you interpret this..."

It was unnerving. Completely unnerving. Niwa-san was still looking at her with those steady eyes, not once wavering his gaze. Inscrutable eyes that devoured her with one look. Just what was this warm, almost forbidden feeling flowering from the most covert places of her soul?

"..." Risa closely examined her twin sister. For as long as she could remember, Riku wasn't really that interested in boys, preferring to beat them up than to go out with them. But now, Riku was blushing in front of the new transfer student. It was almost perplexing to see her sister with a boy. For years she, Risa, had been the one who had been surrounded by good-looking boys. Now a boy, not to mention that he was totally hot, was paying attention to her sister rather than her. It was puzzling. What did the new transfer student see in her sister?

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!_ The bell rang, ending the instructor's lesson. "Write an essay, in English, about love. Have it first thing tomorrow," said Takamori, closing his book. "Class dismissed."

There were distinctive scraping of chairs, and the students escaped the classroom. However, three specific students lurked behind.

Daisuke gathered his books with no particular hurry. Straightening, he noticed that Riku was still writing down notes. He knocked the top of her desk. "Harada-san."

"Ano...hai?"

"Do you know where the kendo team meets?"

"Hai. I'm part of it." She stood up and gathered her books. When she looked up, Daisuke was looking at her again. She tried to break away her gaze, but it was useless. Something about his eyes looked her in place.

Someone cleared his throat awkwardly. Riku and Daisuke looked to see Hoshizawa Hiei, the kendo coach. "Harada-san. Shouldn't you come to practice?"

"Hai. Sensei, this is Niwa Daisuke, a transfer student. Niwa-san, this is Hoshizawa Hiei. He is the school's captain of the kendo team."

"Konnichiwa." Daisuke bowed. "Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite." The elder man bowed to Daisuke. "You want to join the kendo team?"

"Hai."

"First, we'll have to test you out. Come. Do you have an uniform?"

"Hai."

"Then, let's go." The three went out of the classroom and headed toward the dojo. "The school's kendo team is fiercely competitive. Some wants to be professional swordsmen, and they dedicate their lives to swordsmanship. Often people who are in the kendo team had some kind of training in their early years. We enter many tournaments, including the National Kendo Tournament. Aa. Here we are." Hiei directed Daisuke to the male locker room. "Just pick a locker and put on a lock on it. That'll be your locker for the time being."

Daisuke changed into a black _gi_ and a gray _hakama_. Putting on traditional socks, he locked his locker and went out. He observed the training students, and reached out to test their _ki_. There were varying levels. Pity.

"Niwa." Hiei came out in a white training gi and hakama. He just looked at the dark colors of Daisuke's uniform, but didn't do anything about it. Instead, he said, "What kind of sword would you prefer? A _shinai_ or a _bokken_?"

"...Are there any _sakabatou_?"

"You've already passed the wooden sword stage?" asked Hiei, surprised. The transfer student nodded. Hiei thought for a moment. "Well, we do, but students will have to be particularly advanced. I'll go get you one, and we'll see what you can do." He disappeared into the closet, and emerged with a reversed-blade sword, complete with an iron _saya_. He handed it to Daisuke, who went to the center of the room.

"Are you sure it's wise, Sensei?" asked a student with a large build. "To trust a sword with a newbie?"

"Silence, Motomiya. This one's different. I can feel it. He easily hid his _ki_."

"Hmph."

Sliding the sword into his belt, Daisuke paused to adjust his sandal strings, tightening them. He needed to test this sword, if it was strong enough for him to use. Standing up again, he touched the hilt of his sword, tapping his right foot once.

Then he was gone. The only evidence of his presence was the sound of his feet on the floor, walls, and the ceiling. He landed lightly on the floor, with the sword back into its sheath. Standing up, he said, "This will do...Sensei."

"Good." He noticed the rivaling school's kendo team coming. "Niwa-san. Come over here."

"Hai?"

"The approaching team belongs to a school that we have not been able to beat in three years, because of a person on that team who is more advanced than any of us. I want you to go against him today."

"Hai, Sensei."

"Good. Practice until I call you."

"Hai." Daisuke retreated to one of the practice rooms.

Daisuke came out of the practice room when he heard his name called. He gave away no sense of a strong opponent, just stayed calm.

"Oishii," said Hiei stiffly. "You wished for a real competition?"

"Have you got one?"

"Hai. Niwa, this is our opponent's coach, Oishii Keii."

Daisuke just inclined his head in acknowledgement. He carried the sakabatou, which worried Keii. The boy carried the sword as if it was second nature. Where did Hiei find this boy? "Very well. Oi! Kigai!"

"Hai, Oishii-sensei?"

"I have an opponent for you. Use the sakabatou."

"Hai." He retrieved the sword, and he and Daisuke went to the center of the room, with everyone looking on. Daisuke calmly looked back at his opponent, gauging his skill and presence. Hai, he was strong, but he was no match for _Kage_, the Shadow Assassin. Sighing inaudibly, he slid the sakabatou into his belt, and tapped his sandal. "Shall we go?"

"What is your name?" demanded the one named Kigai.

Daisuke smiled dangerously. He flicked his eyes toward the side, and saw Riku staring at him, her face revealing every emotion. Fear. Hope. Admiration. Love...

Looking back at Kigai, he said, "Daisuke. Niwa Daisuke." He tapped his foot again. "Here I go." He disappeared again, easily going behind Kigai and drawing his sword.

"Nani?!" Kigai barely avoided being hit by wildly thrashing his sword. Daisuke landed on the bars that hung suspended from the ceiling and looked down at Kigai. "I would have thought that you would have stood a better chance than that, Kigai."

"How did he get up there...?" Oishii wondered aloud, staring in disbelief. He was filled with dread. The new kendo student Hoshizawa had acquired was no ordinary student. This one was much more experienced than any other kendo student in the room—no, than the whole country. This student...was way out of their league. He watched as his best kendo student fell into a trap like a fly to a frog. It was done before he could even blink.

Daisuke stood up fluidly, slowly sheathing the sakabatou. His eyes were faintly glowing, his hair mussed from the extraordinary speed he was running. He had a dangerous aura about him, an aura that warned other kendo players not to approach him.

Riku stood at a distance, stunned by the amazing power that this transfer student wielded. Dimly she remembered someone saying something about this kind of power...

_"Daisuke-kun, why do you always carry a shinai?" six-year-old Riku said as she sat watching the little boy swinging the bamboo sword._

_Daisuke shrugged. "Wakarinai. Okaa-san said to always practice and carry it around. But I'm not carrying it around for that."_

_"Doushite?"_

_"So I can protect you, Riku-chan," Daisuke said, smiling brilliantly._

_"How?" The little girl was confused. How could her Daisuke-kun protect her when he carried a wooden sword?_

_"It doesn't matter what weapon you use, Riku-chan," said Daisuke, his expression _

_serious. "It matters how much power and drive you have to defeat your opponent...even if it means killing them."_

Riku started from her flashback when she heard frightened murmurs about the new transfer student. She stepped forward, walking towards Daisuke. She didn't hear the frightened voices of her friends calling her back. All she was aware of was her and an untameable demon unleashed from its prison. She walked to the center of the floor and stopped a few feet from Daisuke.

Daisuke raised his gleaming eyes to Riku's soft ones. In them he saw compassion and concern for him. It had been a long time since he saw those emotions. His master, even though he had been kind in his rough way, did not have the warmth that a woman had. Yet...his heart stubbornly wouldn't let go of the ice wall it was incased in. That wall had been erected ever since he saw his parents—no, his whole family—murdered in front of his eyes.

"I'll get that for you," she said, holding out her hands for the sword. He hesitated, but turned the sword over to her small hands. She pressed it against her chest, and smiled. "Congratulations on your match."

He only inclined his head in acknowledgement. She walked by him, falling silent. Instinctively she knew that he needed peace and quiet for the time being. Putting the sword away, she went into the girls' locker room. The minute she stepped inside, she was bombarded by questions:

"Who is he?"

"How do you know him?"

"How could you go to him when everyone else was afraid?"

"Is he single?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"What's his zodiac sign?"

"Are you two going out?"

"Do you love him?"

"..." Riku just swept past them and began to change. The girl fell silent, awed by Riku's sophisticated manner. It was common knowledge that Riku was a trained geisha, but did not work as one. It was required by her parents, who were traditionalists by nature. She was studious and was everyone's elder sister. Even though she had no interest in boys, there were admirers. Until now.

"I will be here tomorrow after school," said Riku, picking up her bag. She bowed to the other girls, and left the locker room.

Running across the courtyard through the rain, she reflected on the final question the girls had asked. Did she really love Daisuke? "Masaka desu," she muttered to herself. "I can't fall in love that quickly...ne?"

She didn't notice the tall boy until she ran straight into him. "Ano...gomen! I didn't see where I was going!" She hurried bent to pick up her soggy books, but stopped when the other person began to pick them up. "Niwa...san?"

"Here." He took her books and carried them. "Where's your car?"

Riku shook her head. "I don't have a car. I ride a bike."

The tall boy looked down at her, frowning slightly. Then he said, "I'll drive you home."

"Daijoubu desu. I can go on my own. Now, if you—" She was stopped by a sudden crack of thunder. She flinched, and shrank into herself, her eyes wide with fright.

She jumped when she felt a hand through her soaked clothes. "I'll drive you home." His voice brooked no arguments.

She timidly followed him to the parking lot, where he unlocked his car from a remote on his key ring. He gallantly opened the door, and helped her in, ignoring her protests about getting his car wet. Tossing their books and bags in the backseat, he ran around to climb into the driver's seat. He starting the ignition, and drove off.

"Risa-chan? Do you know where's Riku-chan? It's getting late." Risa's mother, Harada Yui, stuck her head in.

"Iye, Okaa-san." Risa looked up from her fashion magazine. "She should have come in about an hour ago, though."

"That's odd," murmured Yui as she walked through the suite. 'Riku-chan's never this late.' Taking two umbrellas, she went out to wait for her daughter.

She shivered when a cold blast of air hit her as she went outside. She rubbed her arms, watching for her daughter and her bike to be coming her way. "Riku-chan, where are you?" she murmured.

She looked curiously at the gleaming black car that drew up to the fire line. As a valet came running, a tall boy got out of the driver's seat and nodded at the valet. He came around the car and opened the passenger's door. Leaning over, he shook the passenger awake. Yui noticed with sympathy that the young man was dripping wet.

The girl slowly climbed out with the help of the young man, shivering. Taking a double take, Yui gasped. It was Riku-chan!

The boy opened the door to the backseat and got out bags and books. He took the girl's arm and guided her to the building.

"Riku-chan!" Yui came running, a look of relief and worry written on her face.

"Okaa-san," Riku said, and shivered as another wind blew. The young man drew her to his right side, murmuring, "This should block the wind."

"A-a-arigatou," Riku said through chattering teeth. She let her companion and mother help her into the heated building, and sighed in relief when the heat began to return to her fingers.

"Harada-san," said the young man to Yui, "I'll carry her up. She's too cold to stand."

"D-d-daijoubu," Riku said, rubbing her hands.

"Get on," he said, going down on one knee. Too cold to protest, she climbed onto his back. She locked her arms around his neck, feeling heat emanating through his wet clothes. It was almost comforting to be carried by a strong man, even though she barely knew him. It was odd, this feeling, but it felt good.

Yui hurriedly opened the door to their suite and called, "Keisuke-kun! Risa-chan! Hayaku!"

"Nande yo, Okaa-san?" asked the twenty-three year old Keisuke, popping his head out of his bedroom. He gaped when he saw Riku with a man. "What's happened?!" he shouted, bounding up to the three.

"Risa-chan, get your sister's clothes ready. Keisuke-kun, get some clothes for our guest. You can put Riku-chan in her room," she said to the stranger. He nodded his head and followed her.

After the whirlwind of chaos was over, Daisuke was in Keisuke's clothes, Riku was in bed, and Daisuke, Yui, and Keisuke were in the living room, sipping tea.

Yui finally broke the silence. "Who are you?"

A/N : That's it for now. Just tell me if you want me to continue this.

Yes, Daisuke's an old friend of Riku's, only they don't remember it. The reason will be explained later. The plot? Well...some of it should be revealed in the next chapter.

The reason why I included Keisuke into the story is that I pictured Riku having an overprotective brother, someone to butt heads with Daisuke. laughs I've always wanted an elder brother.

Note: The National Kendo Tournament is PROBABLY not real.....I just made it up.


	2. Darkness

Title : Hazed Passions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : 

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 2

Rating: R

A/N: So………the second chapter already……….I'm surprised that I'm even alive…. LOL I'm just so swamped under schoolwork………….school is FUN…….not.

So! Daisuke and Riku meet in the last chapter….Yay!

Several of my inspirations asked me this question: "Why did you make Daisuke dark and not like the genki kid that he is in the anime and manga?" To answer the question, I say that it's difficult to work with a character who is naïve and doesn't have a clue of what's going on….I prefer a person who has already experienced a lot in life and just doesn't have the means or expertise to deal with a such a complex subject (meaning love). Daisuke, being that he is the hitokiri (assassin, manslayer) as I labeled him, is not able to express his emotions easily, for he is expected to hide his feelings and be a killing machine.

This chapter is focused on…..well, I don't know yet……maybe exploring Daisuke's psyche and his outlook on life. It also focuses on his intangible feelings for Riku….and these emotions both irritate and terrify him. Since he has been alone except in the company of important government officials, he is a very introverted person….and he's also prone to mood swings…( ;; sorta like me…)

Note: Hoshizawa Kaoru is no more. I changed his name to Hoshizawa Hiro. Got that?

Another Note: Harada Yui and her husband………..I don't know their names, so I made them up, along with their occupations. Just know that they're wealthy, OK? Keisuke-kun's MINE, though….(if anyone wants to use him, just contact me and I'll be able to lend him for the time being).

My first reviewer Gigi-chan (Yay! I love you!) told me that I should include a glossary for those who does not know Japanese. Well, here they are:

Iie—No (Thank you again!)

Hai—Yes

Etoo—Well

Ano—Um

Arigatou (gozaimasu)—Thank you (very much)

Chikuso—(a very, very bad word. Sort of like the "F" word in English)

Nani yo—girl's saying of "What is it?"

Nande yo—guy's saying of "What is it?"

Hayaku—Hurry up

Nani?—What?

Matte—Wait

Gomen nasai—I'm sorry

Minna-san—Everyone

Ne?—Right? (Usually applied at the end of a sentence)

Hajimemashite—Pleased to meet you (for the first time)

Watashi wa—I am

-Sensei—teacher, master, instructor

-san—Mr., Mrs., Ms.

-chan—a dimuitive, or just a word added onto a name, such as "Riku-chan!". Girls usually use this "chan" for other girls, or little girls and boys will be called with this suffix.

Gi—a top worn by people in studying martial arts or with traditional clothing

Hakama—wide pants, also used in practicing martials arts or with traditional clothing

Shinai—a bamboo sword, used in kenjutsu (swordfighting)

Bokken—a wooden sword, supposed used by intermediate kenjutsu students

Sakabatou—a reversed blade sword. Instead of the typical _katana_, or sword, with the blade on the right side of the sword, it is on the left, with the dull side on the right side. By using this sword, one cannot hope to cut anything, much less take a life.

Ki—presence. In many martial arts, _ki_ is determined by expertise and training. The higher the ki, the stronger the opponent. Supposedly only masters are able to conceal their presence.

Oi—Hey (for guys)

Wakarinai—I don't know

Doushite?—Why (is it)?

-kun—suffix applied to little boys

Geisha—in the olden days, geisha were professional prostitutes in brothels. In the modern age, geisha are girls who start from a young age training in the traditional arts—dancing, music, dress, tea ceremony, flower arrangements…….it takes years to be a trained geisha.

Masaka desu—It's impossible

Gomen—Sorry

Daijoubu desu—It's all right

Okaa-san—mother, mom

Daijoubu—I'm all right

There will be another glossary for new words….

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or Rurouni Kenshin………..do I?

Last Time…….

_After the whirlwind of chaos was over, Daisuke was in Keisuke's clothes, Riku was in bed, and Daisuke, Yui, and Keisuke were in the living room, sipping tea._

_Yui finally broke the silence. "Who are you?"_

Chapter Two: Darkness

Setting his teacup down with a gentle _clink_, Daisuke said, "Watashi wa Niwa Daisuke. Hajimemashite, Harada-san." He bowed his head in a sign of respect. He looked up into the older woman's eyes with clear eyes clouded with wisdom and grim reality.

'He has old eyes on a young face,' thought Keisuke. Studying the other man's profile, he had to admit that the newcomer was mysterious in all ways. He barely said anything about himself, he appeared out of nowhere with his younger sister, and he was clearly not brought up in this city. Who was he? Why was he here? Why was he with Riku-chan? Was he just another one of Riku's would-be admirers?

"Where are you from, Daisuke-san?" asked Yui. She looked curiously at her guest. For some reason, he reminded of someone she should have known. With unusual crimson hair and eyes, he was not a person easily forgotten.

"I am from Kyoto."

'Again, with the enigmatic answers,' thought Keisuke. He eyed the younger man. For reasons he could not fathom, he was getting odd vibes about this man. This one was secretive, all right. Not at all like the love-struck admirers that followed Riku-chan and Risa-chan around like blind puppies. Iie, this man was definitely different. From his perspective, Keisuke thought of the newcomer as more erudite, more mature, and definitely more mysterious than the norm. Interesting.

"Okaa-san," said Risa, coming out of Riku's bedroom, "Riku-chan's in bed."

"Hai. Arigatou, Risa-chan. Go back into your room." The young girl readily followed her mother's orders, and with a curious glance at Daisuke, retreated to her own room.

Silence reigned.

Draining his cup, Daisuke stood up. "I should go." He looked down at Keisuke. "I will return these clothes tomorrow to Riku." Turning as the other man nodded, he bowed to Yui. "I was honored to visit you, Harada-san." Shaking his head at the invitation to stay over dinner, he picked up the bag containing his clothes and went to the front door. He bowed again to Yui, and let himself out.

While he was driving, Daisuke contemplated Riku. Harada Riku. Strange how much she really affected him. He thought that _that_ part in him was dead. Completely dead. He hadn't expected—no, even _dreamed_—of such of a thing happening. Him, the legendary hitokiri, feeling forbidden emotions. Masaka!

He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he remembered just _why_ he was in Tokyo. The Mission. Of course. He was supposed to execute the mission.

The Prime Minister, Hoshikawa Hiro had unexpectedly called him into his office three weeks ago around midnight. When Daisuke came at his bidding, he found a man contrary to the public façade he had seen. What he had seen was a fatigued, emotional man in the darkness of the room, illuminated only by firelight…

_"Nande yo, Hoshikawa-san?" Daisuke came into the room, his wakizashi in hand. He stopped short when he saw the Prime Minister of Japan sitting in his armchair, silently looking into the fireplace. His face, lined by years of weariness, had deep shadows, shadowing his dark eyes._

_"Kage," said the Prime Minister gravely. "Sit down for a moment." He indicated the chair next to him. Daisuke obeyed, his unreadable eyes looking at the older man. His sword laid peacefully across the teenager's lap, always ready to be used for battle . Hiro silently looked at the young man. As usual, the hitokiri's face was completely closed away, burying any emotion into the deep crevices of his soul. Again, Hiro could see the sin of the government clearly in the hitokiri. The use of promising young students who studied dangerous martial arts as hitokiri to rid of any enemy was inhumane, using another human to do the dirty work. Despite his power in the government, he was helpless against the emperor's instructions. Only he and the emperor knew who was the target. It was Kage's predecessor, Ando Kenji. Ando was a dangerous person, who escaped to Europe after the government attempted to get rid of him by hiring a woman to seduce him. He hadn't forgiven the government for that. He had sworn revenge against the whole Japanese government._

_ "Kage. Have you ever heard of Ando Kenji?" asked Hiro, already knowing the answer._

_"....Hai." Daisuke looked at the Prime Minister, feeling slightly confused. Why did the Prime Minister would want to bring up past matters again?_

_"There is a problem. Ando Kenji has returned to Japan, and has threatened to destroy the Japanese government if we do not name him absolute dictator. Unfortunately, none of the hitokiri we have sent out has been successful. I now must appeal to you, Kage. Will you go to Tokyo and destroy Ando Kenji?"_

_"...." Daisuke was silent. Ando Kenji. It was a given that Daisuke would know him, being his successor. Knowing the present circumstances, he knew that it was imperative that Ando Kenji be killed. "Hai."_

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kage." Hiro's face somewhat relaxed. Then he said, "Your flat has been secured, along with your school identification."_

_"School identification?"_

_"You're going to school while you're in Tokyo, at the Tokyo Academy. Be sure to keep your guard up, because someone who is in with Ando Kenji will be also there. A car has also been secured, along with driver's license. You know that your bank account will be available any time for money, ne?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Good. Here's your plane ticket." Hiro held out a blank white envelope. "It has your ticket and passport, just in case you need to go out of the country for this or personal reasons. There's also one thousand dollars in cash in tight spots." Both of them knew that Daisuke didn't need it. His bank account, located in the Swiss Bank, was under another name for personal and political reasons. No sense squandering it and drawing attention to himself._

_"I will take my leave." Taking the envelope, Daisuke bowed to Hiro, and retreated into the shadows._

Daisuke blinked in bewilderment when he noticed that he had just pulled into his parking space. So he had been immersed in the past that long? Turning off the ignition, he twisted in his seat to get his school bag, duffel bag, and his bag of clothes. Getting out of the car, he locked the car and put on the security system. So sense on leaving it off if there was danger.

Going into the lavish condominium, he was unaware of the admiring glances of all sorts of women, married and unmarried, old and young, ugly and beautiful, looking at his lean build and sinewy body. He didn't see the envious glances of other men looking at his aura of success. He didn't see how he presented himself, a worldly man with a mysterious air, a combination irresistable. In fact…he didn't notice anything until he came into his flat.

It was dark and cold; the maid probably turned on the air conditioner. Flipping on the lights, he set down his things onto a pristine white couch and went over to the glass table, switching on the platinum silver laptop. His condo was decorated in subtle of colors: white walls, glass coffee tables, white furniture. A marble fireplace was already filled with ready wood. Over to the side was a fully-stocked bar, complete with his favored alcoholic drinks. A thirty-inch television was placed on the wall, with attached speakers. A white piano sat in front of the spotless balcony doors. Shelves of books stood along another wall. The dining table stood with a crystal chandalier hanging from the ceiling. White. All white.

Daisuke scowled and dropped down in a white armchair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Lifting his hands, he stared at the long fingers and the supple strength those hands possessed.

Blood.

Blood.

His hands…were covered in blood…!

Pushing himself abruptly from the cushions, his hands tunneled through his immaculate hair. His eyes were shut tight, his face tightening into a mask of a tormented man. His lungs thirst for air, and he gulped in oxygen like a starving man in the desert. In the back of his eyelids, scenes of his assassinations kept replying in his mind. The groans of the dying. The perpetual silence of the night. The eternal darkness of the night. The walls…

Covered in blood.

"Iie!!!" His shout echoed off the silent walls. Suddenly seized by an overwhelming weakness, he dropped to the floor, listening to the pitter patter of the rain against the terrace. How he envied the quiet balance of nature. To be free in the wilderness, to be one with nature. Hearing the cheerful bubbling of the brook, basking in the bright sunlight broken by the green leaves above, ignoring the obligations and the demands of civilization.

Suddenly, Riku's face appeared in his mind. Unexpectedly, he smiled, remembering the innocent smile she flashed when amused with her companions. He admired her gentle ways, to be able to put everyone at ease with her smile. He never expected such a bright person being in this cruel world. He tipped his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "What are these feelings?" he asked the ceiling.

He received no answer.

"Riku-chan? Are you _sure_ that you feel well enough to go to school?" asked Keisuke as he pulled on a light jacket.

"Hai," said Riku. She looked at Keisuke. "Gomen nasai. You really don't have to take me, Onii-chan."

"Don't worry, Riku-chan. Just think of it as…as…my gentlemanly duty," said Keisuke, bowing dramatically, making her laugh. She picked up her schoolcase. "Let's go!"

"Matte! Onii-chan, give me a ride, too!!!" Risa came running down the hallway, carrying a piece of toast in one hand and brushing her hair with another. Keisuke and Riku sighed simultaneously. "Late again, Risa-chan?" asked Keisuke resignedly.

The girl glared at Keisuke. "Keisuke…if you even try—"

"All right, all right!" laughed the older man. Grabbing his car keys, he called, "Okaa-san! Ja ne!"

"Keisuke-kun! Don't forget to pick up the pile of files your otou-san said for you to pick up at the Diet Building!!!"

"Hai, Okaa-san!" The three went out of the flat and down until they reached the parking lot. Opening the locks through a remote on his set of keys, Keisuke, Riku, and Risa climbed into the car. Keisuke said, "Ready?" The two girls nodded, and he drove off.

"Niwa-san. Please read this passage from Japanese to Latin."

"Plura locuturm timido Peneia cursu fugit cumque ipso verba inperfecta reliquit, tum quoque visa decens; nudabant corpora venti, obviaque adversas vibrabant flamina vestes, et levis inpulsos retro dabat aura capillos, auctaque forma fuga est." Daisuke calmly looked up at the teacher for confirmation. They were in Latin class, a class where only seniors could take because of its difficulty in the language and the quick pace.

"Very good." Tashikawa Sotatsu looked at his new student carefully. Hai, the new transfer student was the most brilliant that he ever had, but….what was so different about him? Mentally banishing the thought, he said, "Class, break up into groups of two with the person sitting next to you and translate the next fifty lines by the end of this week. Begin."

Riku froze when she heard the teacher's directions. Work with the person next to her? That was Niwa-san! Sure, she was grateful to him for the previous day, but…she just felt too uncomfortable to be around him, despite the warm feelings she experienced when she was around him. What should she do? Should she work with him? Should she just ignore him? Should she start the conversation?

"Harada-san?" asked a male voice. Riku whipped her face towards the person, and saw Niwa-san looking at her. "Niwa-san!"

"We should get to work," he said, picking up his book. Riku nodded, and said, "Which lines do you want to do?"

"How about if we do them together? If we split the section up, we will have to do double the work."

"You're right. Why don't we start over here?" Just as Daisuke predicted, they finished quickly, writing up a translation and finding literary devices imbedded in the passage. Bending over her notebook, Riku mused about the new, mysterious transfer student. True, he was physically beautiful, but that pulchritude did little to cover that complex mind. Deep within his eyes was a wisdom far advanced than his years. Riku was certain that he saw things not normally seen in this world. But what?

Daisuke could see the wheels turning in Riku's head about his mind. Faintly smirking, he mused on his own subconscious. Sometimes even he didn't know what he was thinking. He thought with his sword, and delivered justice with his sword. Without it, he had no purpose in life. There would be no justification for his living.

When he first started out as a hitokiri or the government, he had been determined to be a tool in avenging Japan, ridding it of corrupt politicians and dangerous individuals. Now, looking back, he could laugh at his own naïveté. How foolish he was thinking that every man had a sense of justice in this world.

Justice. Was that even real? In this reality, it was to kill or be killed. No sense of right and wrong. Only those who were strong survived. And those who were too blind to see the truth would fall like dust. This was what was taught to him by his master.

He looked up when he sensed an unwelcome presence. The presence of a swordsman. Reaching out mentally, he noticed that the aura was coming from the teacher, Tashikawa Sotatsu. So. Tashikawa Sotatsu was allied with Ando Kenji. Interesting.

Hearing the bell ring, he stood up and gathered his books. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for gym.

Ducking into the boys' locker room, he quickly changed into the school gym uniform, carelessly pushing back his bangs to see where the room assignments were. He blinked when he saw that they were going to play basketball that day. He hadn't played that sport since he was six. Shaking his head, he went out of the locker room and to the gym. Looking around, he suddenly went still. Then he inspected the gym again, not sure if he believed his eyes. He only hoped he was wrong.

He wasn't.

"Niwa Daisuke-san?" asked a tall figure in a gray kimono. There were two swords on his hip.

"Hai," said Daisuke stiffly. From the corner of his eye he spotted Riku standing next to the katana that the school prized. He just hoped that he could get there as fast as he could.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

"You are from Ando Kenji, ne?" Daisuke's face smoothed out, leaving no life in those terrible crimson eyes.

"Hmph. You know my master, then." Gripping the hilt of his sword, the man advanced towards Daisuke. "I am here to claim your life."

Daisuke carefully took stock of the situation. Shouting, "Riku! Give me a sword!", he leaped away from the intruder.

"Nani?!" Reflexively, Riku hurried to obey Daisuke's command. Grabbing one of the swords that hung from the wall beside her, she hurled it toward Daisuke, who grabbed it. "Arigatou!" He landed against the wall, and used it as a lever to propel towards the intruder, sword in hand.

_Clang_.

Girls screamed in terror. Boys flinched from the noise.

The two swords clashed, with Daisuke with the advantage. It was clear that he was the quicker, given his youth and experience. The hitokiri hired by Ando Kenji was no match.

Holding the blade against the hitokiri's neck, Daisuke asked, "Why does Ando Kenji want to kill me?"

The hitokiri glared up at Daisuke. "He said that you were one of the obstacles barring our way to prosperity."

"Prosperity? Don't make me laugh," said Daisuke, the blade digging into the skin. The hitokiri capitulated. "He wants you dead for what you've done."

"What I've done?"

"Eliminated his allies."

"I see." Withdrawing the blade, Daisuke sheathed it. "You may go." Turning, he walked towards Riku. She looked at him with bewildered eyes. "What's going on, Niwa-san?" she asked.

Then screams could be heard. Daisuke and Riku ran up to see blood seeping through the intruder's stomach. A dagger had pierced the hitokiri's stomach, making a "X" mark. Leaning down, Daisuke examined the wound. "Hara kiri," he murmured." He stood up and looked into Riku's inquiring eyes, and shook his head.

"Oh, no," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. Almost absently Daisuke drew her close, turning her face away from the sight. Even he had to admit, it wasn't pretty.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked.

"Hai. Daijoubu," Riku said, accepting the styrofoam cup of water that was offered. She gingerly sipped it, wincing as the queasiness of her stomach leaped. She drank the water, then said, "Why did that man die?"

"Hara kiri," said Daisuke simply, sitting down on the bleachers next to her. What was left of the body was the metallic stench lingering in the air. "It's a method the samurai used during the Tokugawa shogunate era."

"Oh. I see." Playing with her cup, Riku stared at the spot where the corpse had lain. She didn't remember much of what happened after that man had commited suicide. She was only aware of being turned away and lain her head against a strong chest. The stench of blood had nauseated her, and she felt like as if she wanted to vomit. The ambulance came, along with the police, who investigated the situation. Daisuke was questioned, but there was nothing much he could do. It was ruled as a suicide.

"Do you have to put up with it everyday?" came the eventual question.

Daisuke looked at Riku. She was sitting up stiffly, as if dreading the answer. Turning his head back to look straight ahead, he said, "Hai."

A/N: So…………..whaddya think?

I remember that there were some concepts not fully explained in the first two chapters. Well, here they are…..

National Kendo Tournment: FAKE!!!!! I MADE THIS UP!!!!

Hara kiri: Like Daisuke said, hara kiri was a method used by samurai of the Tokugawa era. Literally, _hara_ in Japanese means belly, and _kiri_ means a cutting, or a cut. If a samurai failed his master, or lord, in any way, he was to perform the suicide. It's also called _seppuku_. Contrary to the "X" mark I made, hara kiri is a disembowelment. Believe me, it's not pretty.

Tokugawa shogunate: A line of shoguns (military leaders) until the year of 1868, when the shogunate was overthrown by Satsuma and Chosu. A blood revolution followed, with the eventual founding and rule of the Meiji Restoration. The line was founded by Tokugawa Ieyasu (1543-1616), ending with Tokugawa Yoshinobu in 1868. During this era, Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun, experienced a time of isolation and peace. Also, samurai was the ruling class, being required of their services.

Here are the explanations. Also, some words that need to be defined…..

Okaa-san—mother

Ja ne—See you later

Onii-chan—elder brother

Katana—Japanese sword. There are a variety of swords—_wakizashi_ and _kodachi _are among some of them.

The third chapter should come out soon. But be warned….if people are not alerted of this story, and I get less than fifty reviews by the third chapter. I'm deleting it. Period. So PLEASE let people know of this story!!!!!!!!!


	3. Truth

Title : Hazed Passions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : 

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 3

Rating: R

A/N: Hmm……………………..three chapters…..Did I get fifty reviews like I did?

Sadly, no.

But that's OK! I'm planning to make this a long-running fic, with possibly a sequel. Thank you to those who reviewed, though! It really inspires me to write and use my dirty little mind………….

Note: In the last chapter, when Daisuke-kun's in his flat, I felt like as if I made him out as an unbalanced person. No, he's not crazy. He just has to carry the guilt of his assassinations in his heart. Since he's killed so many people (I don't know how many………I do not want to know, myself), the mentioning of a single person killed by his hands has a heavy weight on his chest. Multiply that weight by a couple hundred, and you have a tormented man. Jeez. I feel so sorry for him………but not to worry! Riku-chan's going to be there, always!

Another Note: Later in the fic there _might_ be a slight twist in the story. I haven't worked out the details yet, but it will happen. Or, I might forget about that twist and go along with the fic. I don't know.

Another note: Also, I found a discrepancy in the last two chapters. Riku and Risa's family live in a flat that has two floors (not possibly, but oh, well. It's my world).…not a full-blown house. Sorry.

Disclaimer : I was under orders by a very insistent chocolate-covered cheesecake to continue the story. Otherwise than that, please don't sue me. I'm just a humble authoress with no money except for cobwebs in my pockets and purse. (Guess who said that!! That's my challenge!!!)

Last Time….

_"Oh. I see." Playing with her cup, Riku stared at the spot where the corpse had lain. She didn't remember much of what happened after that man had commited suicide. She was only aware of being turned away and lain her head against a strong chest. The stench of blood had nauseated her, and she felt like as if she wanted to vomit. The ambulance came, along with the police, who investigated the situation. Daisuke was questioned, but there was nothing much he could do. It was ruled as a suicide._

_"Do you have to put up with it everyday?" came the eventual question._

_Daisuke looked at Riku. She was sitting up stiffly, as if dreading the answer. Turning his head back to look straight ahead, he said, "Hai."_

Chapter 3: Truth

Riku swiveled her head to stare with wide, disbelieving eyes at Daisuke's profile. "Wh-what did you say?" she asked through bloodless lips. When Daisuke didn't answer, she asked tremelously, "Surely…_surely_ you don't mean that…ne?"

"Niwa-san! Harada-san! Get down here!" called the physical education teacher, Kurata Tatsuya. The elder man was oblivious to the tense atmosphere around Riku and Daisuke.

He stood up. "We should get going," he said, looking down at Riku. She stared up at him, utterly puzzled about him. How could he see people dying every day? What kind of life did he lead? What happened to him that would make him this way? Standing up, she followed him down the bleachers and onto the ground.

Hai. Very strange, indeed.

"HAAAA!!" Shouts and the sounds of striking sticks echoed through the dojo. Sweat glistened on the faces of concentrated students. Sounds of pants set the beat. Determination thickened the atmosphere to a taut tension.

"Niwa-san!"

"Aa?" The red-haired senior stopped to see Hiei coming towards him, sakabatou in hand. "Nande yo?"

"I will practice against you. Team! Niwa-san and I will demonstrate a real sword fight. Feel up to it, Niwa-san?" asked Hiei.

Daisuke smiled. "Sure." He knelt down on one knee to tighten the strings on his sandal. He did it slowly and methodically, mentally assessing his coach's strength and weak points, along with his style. Switching to his other foot, he gauged his advantages and disadvantages. Hiei practiced an indoor swordsmanship, probably an imitation of Western fencing. From the looks of it, he was a master at it. He had probably practiced since he was in high school, about twenty-two years of experience. Hmm.

"Ready, Niwa-san?" asked Hiei.

"Almost." He stood up and tested his feet. The straps were tied on tight. Good. Sliding the sheathed sword into his belt, he made sure that the string was loose enough for him to strap onto his wrist if necessary. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm ready."

"Good." Taking out his sword, Hiei shifted to an offensive stance. Daisuke crouched down and placed his left hand on the sakabatou, his right hand lower than the hilt. What Hiei didn't realize was that Daisuke was going for speed, not attack.

"Here I go." Hiei ran towards Daisuke, who anticipated the attack. Grabbing his sword, he blocked Hiei's attack, easily throwing him off. Twisting his wrist, he shifted the direction of his sword to towards Hiei's right knee.

The sword connected, and Hiei's knee buckled, sending him down. Daisuke quickly disarmed him, placing the tip of the sakabatou to Hiei's throat. "You're very good…Sensei."

"You've been the only one to defeat me, Niwa-san," said Hiei, standing. He winced a little at the stinging pain in his right knee. "Tell me, how did you know that my right knee was my weak point?"

Sheathing the sword, Daisuke said, "The kenjutsu that I learned taught me how to anticipate coming attacks and how to pinpoint my opponent's weak points. That gave me an advantage, since I had to learn what was every swordsmanship, their advantages, their disadvantages, and how to counter and overpower."

"I see." Hiei nodded. Turning towards the gaping onlookers, he said, "You should all watch Niwa-san. I'm afraid that he is far more advanced than I expected. Learning a difficult kenjutsu before coming here was certainly advantageous." Turning to Daisuke, he asked, "How long did it take you to master your kenjutsu?"

"Four years."

Hiei blinked, impressed. "You must be gifted."

Daisuke shook his head. "I had a good sensei." Turning to see Riku holding her hands out to receive the sword, he surrendered the blade to her and murmured, "Arigatou."

"You're welcome," she said, bowing. She turned to place the sakabatou into the storage closet. Coming back, she found him discussing a schedule with Hiei. Standing there, she studied him for a bit. He was tall and strong, a strong figure compared to the childish; scrawny figures of his fellow teammates. His strong presence was evident, and would be evident even though he was gone; he had, unintentionally, imprinted his identity to that dojo.

Daisuke became aware of scrunitizing eyes and turned to see Riku standing there, staring at him with thoughtful eyes. "Nande yo, Harada-san?" he asked.

"Nani? Eh…nothing."

Daisuke looked at her with those piercing eyes, and Riku found herself flushing under his stare. The fact that everyone was looking at them made her flush even more. Turning, she said, "I-I'll put away the equipment." She scurried off.

"Pretty thing, isn't she, Niwa-san?" asked a teammate. Daisuke looked at him. "What do you know about her?" he asked.

The fellow teammate shrugged. "Nothing much," he admitted. "She's really quiet, even though she has top grades and is a trained geisha. Every guy thinks she's hot, but no one has ever been able to make her his girlfriend. It's like she's an ice queen."

'Ice queen,' Daisuke thought, walking towards the boys' locker room. 'Interesting.' Stripping out of his gi and hakama, he quickly changed back into his uniform. He buttoned up the white dress shirt and tightened the tie. Picking up his school case and duffel bag, he went out into the parking lot.

There was Riku, standing at the curb and checking her watch. Her face was the picture of a frustrated person. Daisuke noticed that she was watching for a car. Walking over, he asked, "Harada-san?"

"Eh? Ano…Niwa-san!" Riku turned to see the stoic student looking back at her with those crimson eyes. She stammered, "A-ano…I was just waiting for Onii-chan!" She twisted her hands together, desperately trying to seem cool and collected, but Daisuke saw what was worrying her. Her brother hadn't shown up.

"Keisuke-san hasn't come yet?" The gentleness in his voice made her look up. Nodding her head, she said, "H-hai. He was supposed to get me since there's no one in the house."

"I see." Inspecting her closely, he found that she was biting her lip, trying hard not to let tears of worry fall. He said, "Come to my place."

Riku's face went blank. "N-nani?! I couldn't possibly…!"

Daisuke shook his head. "It's no big deal."

"Wh-what about your parents? What would they say?"

Daisuke fell silent. Then he said heavily, "I don't have parents. I live alone here in Tokyo."

"Ano…gomen. I didn't know." Riku looked instantly contrite.

"Daijoubu desu. You can stay until your family comes home."

"Ano…hai. Arigatou."

Daisuke nodded in acknowledgement. Taking her school case, he directed her to his car. He was courteous enough to open the passenger door for her, and walked around to get into the driver's seat, and drove off.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Iie, arigatou." Riku sat down on a white couch while Daisuke set down their things on the coffee table. Loosening his tie, he said, "Are you hungry?" He received a head shaking in return. They were silent for a few moments. Finally, Riku said, "This is very well decorated."

"Arigatou. Someone I know decorated it for me."

"I see. They have good taste."

"Hai." Walking over to his desk, he poured a cup of coffee and sipped it, grimacing when the barely warm liquid washed down his throat. An easy silence enveloped the room as the two stayed in companiable silence. Then, Riku asked abruptly, "Earlier…you said that you saw killing everyday. What did you mean by that?"

"…." Daisuke stared down at his coffee cup, watching as the dark liquid shimmered in the light. 'I wonder…how she'll react if I told her my true motive in coming to Tokyo.' Sipping the bitter liquid, he contemplated his options, vaguely aware of Riku looking at him expectently. "Niwa-san?"

"Harada-san…Riku…sometimes people make choices that later they regret," said Daisuke slowly, turning to look down at the bustling street. He lost himself within the brightness of the lights, the livelihood of the shoppers, and the late evening sky.

Riku started, thrown off by Niwa-san's use of her first name. Thinking about his statement, she concurred that his statement was true…to an extent. Puzzled, she asked, "What kind of choices, Daisuke-san?"

Daisuke had to smile at Riku's use of his first name, only with a honorific. It was amusing how she was so formal and beautiful at the same time. Draining his cup, he said, "Riku, have you ever been to Kyoto?"

"Hai," said Riku, faintly confused. Where was Daisuke-san going with this? "I went to Kyoto in a class trip. Otou-san always went to Kyoto, but Risa-chan and I were never allowed to go. It always made us mad and perplexed. Kyoto's the Imperial City, why forbid us from going to see the scenic sites?"

"Then it was wise for your otou-san to forbid you from going to Kyoto." Turning, he set the cup down on the table and leaned on the edge, facing Riku. The young woman looked bewildered. "Doushite?"

"Kyoto…despite its scenic sites, it is a sinister city with so many abominable sins committed that Japan is ashamed for," said Daisuke. His eyes darkened. "One of the major ones was the Bakumatsu, the bloody revolution after the overthrow of the Tokugawa shogunate."

"What was so wrong about that?" asked Riku, her brown eyes wide with ignorance. "I thought that the Meiji Restoration was beneficial to the nation."

Daisuke sighed, and looked past Riku to the wall. "During the chaos between the rule of the shogunate and the Meiji, there were hitokiri known for their skills. Even though samurai were powerful enough, hitokiri were rare and prized for their proficiency in the art of killing."

Riku flinched at the words at the end of his sentence. Daisuke continued.

"Kyoto was known as the city where hitokiri gathered and killed. Many assassin groups, such as the Shinsengumi, had their origins from there. Many yakuza originate from there also. Kyoto was pursued by many ambitious men to become the strongest warrior, and many swordsmanship was founded there.

"Even in modern times deadly swordsmanship are taught to future criminals who are ignorant about the true meaning of the sword. Few actually accomplish putting their knowledge into good use." His eyes flicked towards the side wall, where two katana and a wakizashi was mounted. Riku followed his gaze, and sucked in her breath when she saw the three swords. For some reason, they were as deadly as they were silent. How odd. Watching the swords, she asked slowly, "Daisuke-san…did you train in Kyoto?" Out of her peripheral vision, she watched him nod. She turned to see shadows covering his face, his crimson eyes faintly glowly in the darkness of the shadows. In those eyes she saw a hint of pain and reminiscence.

Immersed in his own past, Daisuke remembered the training sessions he underwent with his master…and when he first entered the Prime Minister's service. The nightly kills…the uncontrollable bloodlust that filled him when he didn't kill for a few days. The destruction of his soul and the dirtying of his hands whenever he killed. Even he had to admit, he was a paradox.

"Daisuke-san?" The sweet sound of her voice made him look up. Wide brown eyes look questioningly and compassionately at him. "Aa."

"May I call Okaa-san? I want to know if she's home."

"Aa. Use that phone," said Daisuke, pointing to the phone sitting on the coffee table. Picking up the headset, Riku dialed her home number, and held the piece to her ear. The phone rang three times, before it was picked up. "Moshi moshi?" The voice of her mother came through loud and clear.

"Okaa-san? Watashi wa Riku."

"Riku-chan? Where are you?" asked Yui worriedly, casting a glance at her husband. "Didn't Keisuke-kun come and pick you up?"

"Iie. I'm at Daisuke-san's house."

Yui was silent. Her eldest daughter in a man's apartment? Riku, noticing her mother's silence, sighed. "Iie, Okaa-san, nothing like that. After practice, he noticed that I was still alone and Onii-chan hadn't come yet, so he invited me over to his place to wait. All we did was talk, and then I called."

"Hai. I see." Yui trusted her daughted enough to use her own head between what was wrong and what was right. She asked, "Do you want me to send a car?"

"Ano…" Yui heard murmuring in the background, and said, "Okaa-san, Daisuke-san's going to drop me off. Is that all right?"

"Hai. I'll see you soon." Hanging up, she faced her husband, Diet Member Harada Hideaki. "Riku-chan just called, and said that she'll be home with a visitor."

"Visitor?" Putting down his newspaper, Hideaki looked at his wife with slightly raised eyebrows. "Who?"

"A boy." When those eyebrows rose even higher, she chided him. "Don't go all crazy with Riku. She is a competent girl, and personally, I think she's a little in love."

"What kind of boy is he?"

"Wakarinai. Perhaps you should look for yourself."

"Daisuke-san, this is Otou-san, Harada Hideaki. Otou-san, this is my classmate, Niwa Daisuke." Riku stood between the two men, nervously waiting for her father to rip into her for bringing a boy home. To her surprise, her father didn't say anything. Instead, he studied Daisuke intently, as if he knew him. Hideaki just nodded, and said, "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Aa." Daisuke inclined his head. "I would be honored."

"Anata, dinner's ready," said Yui. She smiled when she spotted her daughter. "Riku-chan, help me get one more place on the table for Niwa-san."

"Hai, Okaa-san." Bowing to the two men, Riku retreated to the kitchen.

"So, Riku-chan," said Yui, stirring the soup with a ladle. "What do you think of Niwa-san?" Risa perked up, watching her elder sister intently with identical brown eyes. When Riku didn't give an answer, slowly setting the table with Daisuke's place sitting next to her and across from Keisuke, Yui persisted. "Riku-chan?"

"Wakarinai," said Riku quietly. Stopping in her task, she said, "I'm feeling things that I've never felt before. When he looks at me, I want to be reckless. I forget everything when I'm with him." She sighed, her eyes distant. "If my heart will be broken, I want it broken by him…after I've had a chance to love him."

The kitchen was silent after Riku's confession. Yui thoughtfully ladled out the soup, thinking over what her eldest daughter said. So…her baby had finally grown up into a full woman. Yui had to smile. Ever since Riku-chan was little, she had insisted that she would never fall in love, contrasting to her twin, Risa-chan. Instead, she worked on her grades and sports while Risa flounced around in lace and boys. Hai, she acquiesced to Yui and Hideaki's request of training as a geisha, but never put it into full use. She refused to be taken in by boys' amorous attentions and focused on other matters. Until now.

Ever since Yui had heard from Risa-chan that a handsome new student had joined the class, she noticed Riku-chan floating around, dazed. At first Yui thought was that she just overworked herself and was just feeling tired, but those thoughts changed when she saw Riku coming out of a big black car, accompanied by a man with sophisticated airs. It turned out that he was the transfer student Risa-chan was harping on and on about. Upon meeting him, Yui thought that he was a fine young man, even though he seemed to harbor many dark secrets. Perhaps those doubts will be expelled over dinner.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Keisuke, otherwise than scowling darkly at Daisuke, behaved accordingly under the glare of his mother. Risa was unusually quiet, picking at her food. Daisuke, surprising everyone, was an eloquent speaker, competent to speak on every matter, from politics to science. Riku smiled frequently, blushing a pretty pink whenever Daisuke looked at her. The others could have sworn that the chill in Daisuke's eyes softened whenever he looked at Riku.

Risa toyed with her food, discreetly observing Riku-chan and Niwa-san. For as long as she could remember, she had been the one popular with admirers, not her twin. Now, the hottest guy she had ever laid her eyes on was paying attention to her twin, Riku-chan. She had to admit that she was hurt. No boy had been resistant to her. She had boys trailing behind her in school…except for him. He went to her twin, who had fallen in love with him. He hadn't cast an interested glance at _her_, Harada Risa—not even a peek! 'Ayashi,' she thought. 'I must consult my tarot cards tonight.' Surreptitiously glancing at her sister, she knew that Riku-chan, too, would consult her tarot cards.

"Niwa," said Hideaki, as the group was sitting in the living room eating fruit, "What do you hope to do with your life?"

"…."

"Do you have any particular interest in anything?"

"I am from a political family of Kyoto, so I am expected to major in law."

"I see. What line of work do you hope to do in law?"

"I am hoping to be a prosecutor." Hideaki nodded in approval. The young man, so far, was meeting his expectations. The young man had a goal, high financial and social status, and a mature air uncharacteristic of his age. He had a dangerous air, this one. A man formed to protect. A man who could take care of his first daughter.

"Niwa, do you have a line of work right now?" asked Hideaki.

"Hai."

"Nande yo?"

"I'd…prefer if I didn't say," said Daisuke, his face closing to leave no emotion except a blank slate. He stared off into space, oblivious to Hideaki's questioning eyes on him. Just when he was about to be pulled into the deep abyss of his memory, he shook out of it and said, "I'm under orders not to reveal any information about my work."

"I see." Hideaki scrutinized the other man. What he saw was a man of discretion, of a dark, violent past. Despite the mysterious past, he seemed to be a good person for his daughter. Perhaps Riku-chan can tame the demon within this young man.

Kage.

"I should take my leave now," said Daisuke, standing up. He bowed to Yui and Hideaki. "It has been a pleasure dining here."

"I'll walk you out to your car," said Riku, standing. Daisuke nodded, and Riku accompanied him to the front door.

Walking down the hall and waiting for the elevator, Riku said, "What do you think of Otou-san?"

"Isn't he the Diet Head of the Liberal-Democratic Party?"

"Hai." Riku looked at Daisuke, faintly puzzled. "How did you know?"

"My work…is in the political world."

"Honto ni?" Riku stopped to look at him. "What kind of work?"

"…."

"Gomen nasai. I forgot that you did not want to mention it." The two fell silent while riding the elevator and coming out to the parking lot.

Turning to him, Riku bowed. "Arigatou for dining at our house, Daisuke-san."

"It was my pleasure." He bowed too, fixing her with his striking gaze when she looked into his eyes. "I will pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Nani?! But—" She fell silent when Daisuke pressed a long finger against her lips. "Don't refuse," he said smoothly. She stared at him with wide, bewildered eyes. "This is a long time since I've felt emotion for another person."

Riku blink in confusion, then understanding crept into her brown eyes. She nodded, complying to his request. Lowering his hand, he said, "I will pick you up tomorrow." Riku nodded, and Daisuke got into his car. Riku stepped back to let him back out of the parking space, and turn the car around to leave.

Daisuke lowered his car window, and leaned against it. "I will pick you up at seven."

"Hai. Drive safely," Riku said, bowing. She waved as he drove away, a wistful smile fixed on her lips. Smiling happily, she made her way back into the building and up to the flat her family owned. When she got inside, she heard Keisuke talking to her father:

"Otou-san, I've found some information about Niwa-san."

"Hai? Nani yo?"

"It turns out that he's working for Hoshizawa Hiro-san, the Prime Minister. He started the job when he was about twelve years old, and still works for him. Rumor has it that Niwa-san's in Tokyo because of that job."

"I see. What about his social status?"

"He's a recluse. All I've found out about his family background is that he comes from a very influential family from Kyoto. The Niwa Clan."

"The Niwa Clan? The one cast in shadows about their activities?"

"Hai."

"What have you found out about the Niwa Clan?" asked Hideaki.

"The clan originated from Kyoto during the Heian Jidai, being in the league with the imperial family. It seems that they derive their wealth from abroad, mostly from Western Europe. They have a giant corporation in the Western World, but I couldn't find out which company. Oh, hai, one more thing. The clan is dominated by men, and the clan's leader is the youngest that has ever ruled in that family."

"That's two things," said Hideaki, amused.

"Whatever. What I've also managed to found that that the clan still has samurai in it. All the men in the clan learn either ninjutsu or kenjutsu. The women learn ninjutsu and train to be geisha. They sponser many politicians, so they have their say in the Diet, too."

"What have you been able to find about the leader, Keisuke?"

"Not much," the young man admitted. Opening a file, he skimmed through the packet, and said slowly, "Otou-san…did Niwa-san mention anything about being a pupil to Miyazawa Kio?"

"Hai."

"Supposedly the okashira of the Niwa Clan trained under Miyazawa Kio," said Keisuke, looking up to Hideaki.

"So…it's safe to assume that Niwa-san is the okashira," said Hideaki gravely.

Keisuke nodded. "So it would be dangerous to get on his bad side," he said. "That's suicide to do, since the Niwa Clan can pull strings and—voila—one would be dead for his transgression."

Riku crept away from the living room, stunned. She had no idea that Daisuke-san would be so powerful in the government. Hai, he _did_ mention working with the Prime Minister…but it seems that he worked deeper than that.

Daisuke-san was a complex man, indeed.

Turning to her room, she got out the tarot cards out of her cupboard drawer, staring at them intently. Though she hadn't touched these since she was a child, she suddenly had the impulse of use them. Slowly, she divided them and laid them out.

When she flipped over the cards, she sucked in her breath.

Laying on the table were the Lovers Card, the Justice Card, and…

The Death Card.

A/N: shivers Oooooh…….creepy. I wonder what's going to come next?????

I've had some difficulty with this chapter, so please don't take offense! I had to find a way for Daisuke-kun to express his interest in Riku without making him sound to forward…….which failed, abysmally.

So…………………………….Daisuke-kun's FINALLY recognizing the fact that his long-dormant feelings are surfacing….and he seems to like it! grins Now time for the good stuff………

Note: The Niwa Clan is NOT real….I think. I know in the anime there is a Niwa FAMILY, but I don't know the details….(Please don't kill me).

Also! The term "Nande yo" is mistaken for "What is it?". I looked into my Japanese textbook, and there it was, saying it was "Why?" instead of "What is it?". Gomen for the mistake.


	4. Blood

Title : Hazed Passions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : : Incomplete

Chapters : 4

Rating: R

A/N: Gomen, gomen minna-san. My computer had been broken, so I had fix it myself...since I'm broke. Anyway, now that it's all fixed, I can finally update and satisfy my reviewers. I already have chapters 5 and 6 written, so please expect them all this week. (And please review! That will be appreciated.)

What is everyone's favorite anime song? I have lots of favorites…..such as "Jouhou" (E'S OTHERWISE), "Strength" (X/1999), "My Will" (Inuyasha), and…."Byakuya" (D.N. Angel). If anyone's interested to listening to these songs, I'll be happy to send some……..

Well! The story's haven't even started, people. That's right. I haven't worked out all of the details, but I promise holds up three fingers that I will try my best in feeding the audience as regularly as I can. Scout's Honor.

Oya….I'm starting another fic, but I probably won't reveal it until I update again….if not, it'll show up on my profile. (I hope.) It's called "Cherished," and it's a Yuki/Tohru matching from Fruits Basket.

Announcement: My Alice 19th fic (I forget the title) will probably will not be updated until next month. It's not like I lost interest in it, but I currently CANNOT find the file so I can't write! I will find it, people, so please don't kill me.

In addition, "Revived" will be updated in probably a week or so. I am ALMOST finished with the chapter.

Furthermore, I have yet another announcement. I am making up a new fic, but I don't know which matching to do. There's currently TWO couples in debate:

Kio/Juline (Juline)

Youji/Tanpopo (Imadoki)

So please include in your review which one you would like to see!

Note: My beta keep pestering me with the question just WHY Riku is so OOC, acting all feminine like her twin, Risa, rather than her tomboyish self. Well…..I guess that it reflects on my ideals as a woman. No offense, please.

Anoter Note: I've noticed that this fic is steadily growing darker and darker, since Daisuke's subconscious and outlook on life in general is just as dark. As for the love between Riku and Daisuke….I'm opting not for a fluffy romance, but more…..hard-core, I guess.

Disclaimer: Did you ever notice that the sky looks really beautiful?

Last time……..

_Turning to her room, she got out the tarot cards out of her cupboard drawer, staring at them intently. Though she hadn't touched these since she was a child, she suddenly had the impulse of use them. Slowly, she divided them and laid them out._

_When she flipped over the cards, she sucked in her breath._

_Laying on the table were the Lovers Card, the Justice Card, and…_

_The Death Card._

Chapter 4: Blood

_Clang_.

_Swoosh._

"I will defeat you, Tenken!" yelled a man, raising his sword. Charging, he wildly swung his sword at the slender figure standing a few feet away, sword in hand.

"…." Lifting his sword, the hitokiri easily sliced through the body, watching as the life liquid of the dying man spilled onto the ground almost harmlessly, its luster growing opaque in the waning moonlight. With a flick of his wrist, he whipped the sword of the red liquid, sheathing it. Turning, he walked down the street, leaving the evidence of his existence behind.

As he passed a shadowed curb, he heard, "Daisuke-sama." He stopped, staring straight ahead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young girl watching him. "Nani yo…Makoto?"

She bowed, acknowledging her inferiority to the older man. "I have information."

"Nani yo?"

"Ando Kenji has been buying women in twos and threes each night. The latest group is being questioned by Sotatsu-san."

"Hai. Keep a low profile until I call a meeting."

"Hai, Daisuke-sama." Just as quietly she melded with the shadows, retreating from the place. Halting his trek down the street, he suddenly bent his knees and sprung from the ground, landing lightly on the streetlight. Like a cat he jumped from streetlight from streetlight, roof from roof, fencepost to fencepost, mindless of where he was going.

He landed into the bedroom windowsill that peeked through the translucent drapes. Easily opening the glass windows, he slipped inside.

Lying on the bad laid a sleeping figure, eyes closed in sleep and mouth parted to emit breaths. Glossy brown hair spared all over the white lacy pillow and the white comforter was up to the girl's chin. Long, dark lashes curled over her cheeks, and she kept an even breathing of sleep. She was the picture of innocence, of a purity Daisuke thought he had lost forever. Stroking a soft, warm cheek with the back of his hand, he watched avidly as she murmured something in her sleep and leaned into the caress, sighing contentedly. She reminded him of the little girl he knew when he was young…

_"Nani yo, Daisuke-kun?" asked six-year-old Riku to the quiet redhead as he swung his bokken again and again. Just three weeks ago he was elevated to the status of a bokken, an intermediate._

_"Nothing," the young boy mumbled, his eyes intense in concentration as he did his daily exercises. He had been practicing longer than he usually did that day, and the little girl knew intuitively that her childhood friend had something plaguing on his mind. Again she asked, "Nani yo?"_

_He didn't answer, just kept swinging his sword. When he was exhausted, he stopped and dropped down onto the bench next to Riku. Scuffing his traditional Japanese sandals on the dirt , he said, "Riku-chan..."_

_"Hai?"_

_"My family's moving," he said, not looking at his companion. He stared straight ahead, gripping his bokken as Riku soaked in the news. She asked, "Nande...?"_

_"Wakarinai," he admitted, watching the bubbling water of the quiet waterful going into the koi pond, his eyes distant with contemplation. "Okaa-san said that it was because of fate."_

_Fate..._

"Riku…never forget that I will protect you with my life," Daisuke whispered, his mouth close to her ear. He ran his ethereal eyes over her face, drinking in every detail. When his eyes lowered to her delicate jawline, he leaned forward, dropping a soft kiss on the skin. Standing, he lightly jumped back on the windowsill and leaped away, leaving the young woman to stir and wonder if she had dreamt what had happened or if it was real.

Riku ran out to see the familiar black car waiting outside her building, with the man who owned it standing right next to it, uniform in place and patiently waiting. She smiled brilliantly, and called out, "Daisuke-san!" The young man turned and nodded in acknowledgment, saying, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Riku."

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked, looking up at him. When he shook his head, she smiled. "Good." She got into the passenger seat that he offered, and watched as his lithe body walked across the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. "Seatbelt?" Daisuke asked, inserting the key into the ignition. She nodded. "Hai." Putting on his seatbelt, he turned on the engine and drove off, heading for the school.

Pulling into the rather crowded parking lot of the school, Daisuke smoothly pulled into an empty parking space and the cut the engine. Sitting in the carseat, he said, "Riku?"

"Hai?" the young woman asked, looking questioningly at her companion. She wondered why he wasn't going out yet. "Nani yo?"

"Gomen nasai."

"Nande…?"

"I've been careless."

"About what? You've done nothing wrong," said Riku, surprised and confused. Why would Daisuke-san apologized when nothing bad had happened? Looking at his face, she could see sincerity in his features. Hai, he was serious.

"If we get out of the car, there's bound to be talk, if not a rumor, about us. It is odd enough for a high school student to have a car, but it's even more odd if you're with me." He looked genuinely contrite. "I was careless not to think of that."

"Daijoubu desu." Daisuke looked at her. Riku was smiling, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Let them talk. For once…I'd like to break the rules and be free."

Daisuke blinked. This girl was a puzzle. Delicate, yet strong-willed. Young, but wise. Beautiful but intelligent. Riku, too, was a contradiction. Yet…he felt strangely drawn to her, admiring her purity and her idealistic view of the world, compared to his jaded and weary outlook. Just what was in this girl that made him look at and admire her, want to fall into the depths of her brown eyes? It was inconceivable. No woman had ever been before able to tame the demon inside him. But…with one look, this girl could tamper the demon, to leash it by the neck. And just one look could drive him to his limits, releasing the demon just as powerfully. She was dangerous, this one. She had a profound effect on him, more of an effect than he had anticipated. She made him want to forget everything around him, forget that he had a bloody past, that he had killed many people, that his family was killed because of him, that he had a mission to carry out while he was there, that…

He wasn't a normal man.

"Daisuke-san?"

"Aa." Jerked out of his thoughts, Daisuke nodded. "Ready?"

"Hai."

"Then, let's go." He opened the door of his car, and got out of the car, with Riku doing the same. Opening the door to the backseat, he leaned over and got out their bags, along with his constant duffel bag. "Riku? Here's your bag," Daisuke said, handing it over.

"Hai. Arigatou, Daisuke-san," said Riku, smiling at him. He smiled a little back at her. He was aware of the gawking of the other students in the parking lot, getting out of their carpools and rides. He also was aware of a certain girl glaring at them…

"Didja hear about Harada-san and the new transfer student?"

"Hai! They were getting out of the same car—the car that the new guy drove?"

"I'm so jealous. He's so hot!"

"Too bad he's Harada-san's already."

Risa came into the restroom, hearing the gossiping of the other girls. Gritting her teeth, she washed her hands and dried them, going over to a mirror and applying makeup and checking her hair. Her thoughts immediately wandered over to her twin sister.

It was utterly incomprehensible. Her twin _sister_? The one who studied all the time, the one who got to receive geisha training, the one who was so _perfect_? She, Harada Risa, had every boy in her class wrapped around her little finger, had numerous boys fight over her, had many offers to carry her bag and do other favors for her in hopes of catching her attention, had numerous love letters, poems, and songs dedicated to her, had boys stumbling in the hallway when she passed by, had flowers delivered to her house, had boys playing music for her, had them do her homework for her, had boys vying to be the favored one! But the transfer student didn't do so much to even _look_ at her! She, Harada Risa, for the first time in her life, had been ignored by a boy! What was even more baffling was Niwa-san's attention to her twin sister, Riku-chan! What did he _see_ in her? Riku-chan had little, if any, romantic experience with men. She brushed them off, saying that they were too obnoxious and ugly. Now the very same sister was falling for man Risa was actually interested in. That wasn't fair! She saw him first! How could Riku-chan do this to her?

"Harada-san?" asked a voice.

"Nani?" she asked, turning to see a fellow cheerleader looking at her. "Ogata-san."

"Harada-san. You do know what minna-san is talking about, ne?"

"If I do?"

"Are Harada-san and Niwa-san really going out?"

"Don't be silly," Risa snapped, shoving her makeup into her bag. "They have no relationship, and never will. If they do, it'll be over _my dead body_."

The girl took a step back, taken back by the venom in the normally coquettish voice of her friend. "A-all right. See you at practice." Turning on her heel, the girl walked off, leaving Risa in the bathroom.

A black scowl fixated on her her face, Risa walked out of the bathroom, leaving behind conspirative murmurs of the other females. Walking into the classroom, she saw that her sister and Niwa-san had yet to arrive yet. Adding a swing to her hips, she walked to her seat and sat down, flipping back a lock of brown hair, knowingly aware of the hungry looks to her daringly low collar.

The classroom suddenly got quiet when Riku and Daisuke came into the room and sat down in their seats, politely chatting with each other. Then came the speculative murmurs.

One girl was actually brave enough to go over to Riku and Daisuke and ask, "Ano…Harada-san…are you going out with Niwa-san?"

"I believe, Tatebayashi-san, that it is none of your business," said Daisuke with a chilled tone, his eyes burning steadily into the cheerleader's eyes, who blushed furiously in shame. He looked past the girl at the door. "Enna-sensei."

"Minna-san, take your seats!" called the middle-aged man, setting his bag down onto the desk. "Gomen for being late. There had been a commotion in the streets today."

"Nani yo, Enna-sensei?" called out a student.

"There has been another assassination by the legendary Kage," said the instructor grimly. Several gasps resounded through the classroom. "This time it was a local official discovered of leading a yakuza. Many recognize the mark of the hitokiri. There's always a slash of blood near the body, and the weapon used was probably a sword. Be careful where you go during dark hours, minna-san. They say that Kage stalk the streets like a phantom."

"Maybe that's why he's called 'Kage,' Enna-sensei," joked a student, and laughter filled the classroom, lightening the tense atmosphere. The history instructor shook his head smiling. "I'm afraid that no one can take this lightly. Even though Kage supposedly only kills criminals and corrupt men of power, there's no telling if he could kill other people. Be on your guard." Taking out his textbook, Enna said, "Today we're going to cover the end of the Tokugawa shogunate and the bloody chaos that follows after it. And hai, Urusawa-san, we're going to cover more than just the history. We're going to cover the spy rings and assassination groups that took part of this revolution."

The class laughed.

"Oi! I wasn't about to ask that!" said a spiky-haired male indignantly, which only brought about even more laughter. Enna smiled, and said, "I'm sure you didn't. Now. Does anyone know who was the Tokugawa family? Niwa-san."

"The Tokugawa family was founded by a man named Tokugawa Ieyasu, born from 1543 to 1616. Lasting from 1603 to 1868, Japan experienced a time of peace and prosperity under the Tokugawa shogunate. He established his prowess as a military strategist and leader in the battle of Sekigahara in 1600, and was given the title of shogun in 1603. His successor was his third son, Tokugawa Hidetada.

"Named the next Tokugawa shogun in 1605, Tokugawa Hidetada did not actually have any power until 1616. He expelled Christianity from Japan and closed all sea ports except for the city of Nagasaki. He retired in 1623, and his son, Tokugawa Iemitsu succeeded him.

"Tokugawa Iemitsu, next to Tokugawa Ieyasu, was the greatest of shoguns. Developing the law code of the Tokugawa shogunate, he was the first shogun to have a Western interest.

"The last Tokugawa shogunate was Tokugawa Yoshinobu, whose original name was Tokugawa Keiki. Becoming the shogun in 1866, he struggled against the people's negative opinion of the opening of sea ports to Western trade after the Black Ships arrived in the Tokyo Harbor in 1853. Eventually, Japanese society demanded the reinstatement of the emperor. One of the leading opponents of Tokugawa Yoshinobu was his father, Tokugawa Nariaki. Surrendering to the opposing forces, Tokugawa Yoshinobu was eventually made a prince in 1902."

Silence…

"Whoa," said one, breaking the silence.

"Niwa-san, do you have any particular expertise in this field?" asked Enna. When Daisuke nodded, he looked thoughtful. "Niwa-san, you lived in Kyoto, ne?"

"Aa."

"Then it is only natural. Kyoto was the captial where the two forces for the downfall of the shogunate gathered." Turning to the class, Enna said, "Minna-san, I want you to study this era as meticulously as Niwa-san did. There _will_ be a test to see if you studied," he said, glaring at everyone. Then his face cleared. "The test will cover the entirety of the Tokugawa Jidai and the chaos that came after it, including the first years of the Meiji. _Know it_," he said, glaring at the class again. Turning, he said, "Now, let's go over the arrival of the Black Ships."

"Niwa-san!"

The young man turned to see the principal looking back at him. "Oikawa-san," he said, bowing to the prominent man. The older man bowed back, and said, "Do you find it comfortable here?"

Daisuke inclined his head. "Aa."

"If it's not much trouble, perhaps we can talk privately in my office." Oikawa turned and led the young man to his office. "Cancel all my appointments until I say so," he said to the busy secretary. Walking into his private office, he sat in the leather chair behind the desk and indicated the young man a seat. "Sit."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, sitting down.

"Hoshikawa Hiro called me about you, and the purpose of your presence in Tokyo. He requested that I let you carry a weapon and keep a weapon secured here in school. He also requested that you gain free access to the faculty's files. What do you think of all this, and am I allowed some information?"

"…"

"You don't have to answer all of this, Niwa-san."

"Oikawa-san, I believe that you are entitled to _some_ information about why I am here," conceded Daisuke. Then, with a flash in his eyes, he stressed, "Information that _cannot_, under any cirumstances, be divulged to anyone."

"Wakatta."

"I am in Tokyo to take down a person rumored to be dead. Ando Kenji."

"…?"

"Oikawa-san, you would not know of him since he has been hidden in the shadows. I doubt that the public even knew he existed, for he was the Hitokiri no Kage."

"There was…another Hitokiri no Kage!" exclaimed Oikawa.

Daisuke nodded. "There have been only five Hitokiri no Kage in history, and I become the fifth six years ago, after I learned the succession technique from my shishou. That is, until I became the Hitokiri no Kage. For almost six years have held this office, and I was presented with an unusual case. That is why I am here in Tokyo."

"I see." Thinking thoughtfully, Oikawa said, "I will assent to the Prime Minister's wishes, and will provide any information that I have in my power to provide."

Daisuke inclined his head. "Arigatou, Oikawa-san." Standing, he bowed to the older man, and left the office.

'Ando Kenji…what kind of man is he? Why would Hoshizawa-san be so afraid of him? If he was the Hitokiri no Kage, what was his specialty?' Daisuke was immersed in his thoughts as he went down the hall. The killings that he performed in Tokyo circled his mind, threatening to consume him in their pain. The hall sounded strangely empty as his footfalls echoed through the hall. The hall lengthened to a never-ending path.

"Daisuke-san?"

He looked up to see Riku standing there, clutching her books to her chest. She looked worried, anxious about something. "Nani yo?" he asked.

"There was someone…looking for you."

"What did he look like?" he asked, approaching her.

Riku shrugged. "He was about our age," she remembered. "And he was carrying a katana."

Daisuke stilled. 'It couldn't be…' he thought. "Is he still there?" he asked.

"Hai."

"Then, let's go." The two went to the classroom. Opening the door, Daisuke let Riku go in first, then went in. He nearly groaned when he saw the visitor. "What do you want…Gahaku?"

"Konnichiwa, cousin!" said the man, surprising everyone of his sunny greeting. Grinning like a clown, the young man jumped up and clapped Daisuke on the back. "Is that any way to greet your family member, Daisuke-sama?" asked Gahaku.

"Hai." The clipped tone of Daisuke's voice sent chills up everyone's spine. Advancing into the room, Daisuke repeated, "What do you want, Gahaku?"

The man became serious. "They're rumors….slipping through Kyoto."

Daisuke's face closed into an unreadable one, his crimson eyes burning a curious light. "Nande yo?" he asked.

"…Perhaps you should ask that when you return," said Gahaku.

"You _will_ tell me now, Gahaku. I demand that you tell me the truth," stressed Daisuke, his hand instinctively going to his duffel bag. "You do know that I have other methods of acquiring information."

The other man capitulated, warily eying Daisuke's hand. "A disaster has occurred. They are back."

Daisuke barely covered his expression. "You don't mean…"

"Hai." Gahaku nodded. "They are back…with the intent of revenge."

"Tashikawa, you _do_ know what I'm asking?" The smooth voice came through the telephone line.

"Hai, Kenji-sama," said Tashikawa Sotatsu, gripping his cell phone. "I will do as you requested."

"Good, good. Now that's a good follower. I will talk to you later," said the rebel leader, and hung up. Sotatsu's shaking hands closed the cell phone, and he sat in his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady himself. Then, calming himself, he opened a locked drawer and found dynamite and a timer. These he put into a bag, and pulled on a pair of gloves. Carefully, he crept out of his classroom and headed towards a deserted classroom near the front of the school. He quickly set on the timer to run about thirty minutes, then quickly went out.

'Now, the fire.' Taking out a package of matches out of his pocket, he looked around to find a suitable place. The cafeteria was deserted at this time, with the workers on their lunch break. There he found oil and grease from the lunch. He took these and sprinkled it in deserted classrooms in a succeeding trail. When the supply was depleted, he set down the buckets and struck a match. 'Kenji-sama, I will make you proud,' he thought, and lowered the lighted match onto the oil.

The flames danced high in the air, greedily feeding off the air and any flammable material that it encountered. Sotatsu watched it with almost a horrified fascination, almost forgetting that he had about twenty minutes to get out of the school. Scrambling for the nearest exist, he ran, going into the streets and away from the school.

The smoke detectors sounded, jolting everyone from their studies. Screams could be heard in the hall. "Fire! Fire! Minna-san, run!" Shouts and chaos roamed the halls, drinking in the fear of the people as they ran from the building for cover.

"Gahaku! Help the others!" called Daisuke, grabbing Riku's hand and running out of the classroom.

"Hai!" Daisuke led Riku out of the building, and said, "Riku, stay here. I will be right back."

"But—" Riku didn't have time to finish her sentence as he turned and ran towards the building. Coughing from the smoke, he fought his way through the halls, hearing screams upstairs. He reached a classroom where it was right near the burning fire, the students terrified to go out. "Come on! Get out of here!" he shouted above the screams.

"I'm too scared!" said one, screaming when a burning beam fell just a few feet away.

"Come on!" Gahaku said, appearing behind Daisuke. He pulled three girls by the arms and ran out of the classroom. "Daisuke! Get the others!"

"Wakatta!" Urging the others to get out, he guided the students through the halls and out of the building. When they were safely out, he went back in to the infirmary, where there were still students.

"Is anyone here?" he called, seeing that the room was empty. He opened a random door to see a student with a broken leg and three others with other medical injuries there. Daisuke leaned down and said, "Here, I'll carry you." The other young man nodded, and clambered onto his back. Rising, Daisuke ran through the halls and rounded a corner to see the hall blocked by fire.

Cursing under his breath, he quickly turned around and ran down the stairs, taking random routes until he saw the entrance. He ran out, locating the nurses and deposited the person. Seeing Gahaku, he said, "Stay here! I'm going back in!", and started to run back in.

"You baka!" yelled Gahaku. "You're going to get killed!" His warning fell on deaf ears as the hitokiri went back in to rescue the two other patients. Coughing again from the increased amount of smoke, he jumped over a pile of burning wood and found his way back to the infirmary. Promptly picking up another patient, he hurried through the burning building, aware of the quickly depletion of time left he had before the last two people would fall vulnerable to the fire. He passed a window, and had an idea. Opening it, he looked down to see fireman taking out a net. "Here's a person," he called, heaving the semi-conscious student over the windowsill. He dropped the patient, and watched as the falling student was caught by firefighters. Not waiting to see the student going to safety, he turned and went back. When he got to the room, he found the remaining people unconscious from the smoke. He carried one on his back, going through the same way he took with the others…except that it was blocked.

"Chikuso," he muttered, and went back. He saw a classroom with little fire, and jumped over the burning beam that blocked the doorway. He went over to the window and saw firefighters clustering to get a hose. "Firemen! Up here!"

"Nani yo, young man!" called a firefighter.

"Here is an injured person!" He waited until someone was under the window to catch the burden, and he dropped the person. He turned back yet again, knowing that there was one more person to rescue. When he reached the room, fire was all around him, blocking every entrance. Picking up the dead weight of the unconscious person, he mentally calculated his chances of actually succeeding in going over the fire. He gritted his teeth when the flames leaped higher. Damn.

Taking his chances, he leaped over the flames, and went to the classroom where from that window he dropped his former baggage. Leaning over the window, he deposited his last charge, barely staying conscious from smoke inhalation. He slumped against the wall, and by chance looked down at the black bag that sat there by the window. He detected a sound that filled him with dread…

As the black bag exploded, his whole life replayed before him. Starting to learn kenjutsu. Playing with Riku. Moving to Kyoto. Watching his parents being murdered in his eyes. Becoming the okashira of the Niwa Clan. Training with Shishou. Meeting Hoshizawa-san. Being the Hitokiri no Kage. Accepting the plea from Hoshizawa-san. Returning to Tokyo. Meeting Riku again. Riku…

"Riku…" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

A/N sobs WAAAAAAAAAH! Daisuke-san, dead! Masaka! What would happen to poor Riku?

It was really hard for me to write this chapter, being that it has been a LONG time since I've been in a fire……………………if I've ever been in a fire in the first place.

I am seriously contemplating whether I should abandon my plans for a long-running fic and just do a death fic.

Anyway…in the last chapter, I asked readers to guess whose quote was paraphrased by me…it was a Roman poet named Gaius Valerius Catullus, famous for his poems to his lover, "Lesbia," rumored to be Clodia Metulli. I'm taking AP Latin Literature in school, so I guess it kind of got to me…….school is a very BAD influence on me, ne?

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Thank you so much who reviewed! Here are the responses……..

**gigi-chan**: CONGRATULATIONS! You're my first reviewer I feel honored to be a good author……. Ahhhh….Riku overhearing her dad and Keisuke-sama's conversation? Well, I might play that up later in the story. I don't know. Sure, it affects how she looks at Daisuke! She knows that he's powerful because of what she saw of him: when he went against that hit man, when he went against the coach, when he stood there in the rain. She will need his protection later….maybe. In terms of the vocabulary, please do not yell at me because this author is too LAZY to put in a vocab list….. ;; Just include it in the review, and I'll be happy to define it for you. By the way, "Kage" means "shadow."

**SSGohanStrife**: Yeah, Rurouni Kenshin's cool, ne? Battousai rules! I kinda like him better than the Rurouni, who is just too damn DENSE! I like him, too, but not as much as Battousai. Aoshi's definitely cool. Wish I owned them. Watch for my Battousai/Kaoru fic coming out soon! (Or should I do a Aoshi/Misao fic? You decide.)

**Trever**: You reviewed twice! I am so happy Yup, Daisuke's, well, changing……..for the better. I like Riku a lot better in my fic……………but then, it's my fic, ne? Happy ending? Mmm……….I don't know……………

**Battle Angel Kurumi**: Whatta cool name! You love it too, ne? I feel so loved. That sounds like an anime character's name……….oh, whatever. I can't remember the name.

**Platinum Trickster**: Thanx for the encouragement! I will try to keep up with my schedule! Which will be, like, nil since my computer's acting up these days……it has a mind of its own.

**ginny brenn**: I will try to keep the story interesting so that you can keep reading!

**Lil-chiC24**: Wow….whatta complicated name…..Oo;; Thanks for the compliment!

**Eva-Freak015**: Mm-hm…..Mysterious stories rock, ne? I should think so.

**Frogg13**: Thanx for the review! I look forward to more reviews from you.

**Fiery Phoenix**: Thanx for the compliment! I feel so loved.

**Destiny **: Thanks for the compliment ! I look forward getting reviews from you.


	5. Emotion

Title : Hazed Passions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : : Incomplete

Chapters : 5

Rating: R

A/N: OO;; No way……….I REALLY didn't think that reviewers liked this story THIS MUCH! But I love all you guys, did you know that? It warms me to think that people actually LIKE MY WRITING!

As I said in the last chapter, I am SERIOUSLY thinking of doing a death fic………I'm putting up a poll to see whether if readers would like to read the following:

Death fic vs.Long-Running Fic

Well…………………………………………………………………………………………I'm opting for the long-running fic, but I may do an alternate ending for people who wish to go _au contraire_ and say the death fic. It's up to you!

Disclaimer: I'm starting to get sick of this………oh, whatever. I do not own D.N. Angel and what-you-call-it.

Last Time….

_Taking his chances, he leaped over the flames, and went to the classroom where from that window he dropped his former baggage. Leaning over the window, he deposited his last charge, barely staying conscious from smoke inhalation. He slumped against the wall, and by chance looked down at the black bag that sat there by the window. He detected a sound that filled him with dread…_

_As the black bag exploded, his whole life replayed before him. Starting to learn kenjutsu. Playing with Riku. Moving to Kyoto. Watching his parents being murdered in his eyes. Becoming the okashira of the Niwa Clan. Training with Shishou. Meeting with Hoshizawa-san. Being the Hitokiri no Kage. Accepting the plea from Hoshizawa-san. Returning to Tokyo. Meeting Riku again. Riku…_

_"Riku…" he whispered in a hoarse voice._

Chapter 5: Emotion

"DAISUKE!" Riku screamed, her carefully hidden tears spilling down her cheeks, showing her sorrow and grief. Again and again the scene of the building exploding replayed in her mind, driving her to the brink of insanity. She moved towards the crumbled building, only to be caught back a hand on her arm. She turned to see Keisuke looking down at her with unreadable eyes. She whispered, "Let me go, Onii-chan."

Keisuke said, "There is no chance of him being alive, Riku-chan. Why do you chase false hope?" He watched as her eyes showed her soul breaking, her heart splintering into innumerable pieces. Riku said, her voice stronger, "I love him, Onii-chan."

'I was afraid of this,' Keisuke thought, surveying his sister's tear-stained face. 'That damned man already took her heart with him to hell. I am _so_ going to kill him if I ever get a hold of him after death.'

Students shouted suddenly, and Riku and Keisuke turned to see a figure emerging from the collapsed building. He was barely talking upright, exhausted by smoke inhalation and the extent of his injuries. But his weak state completely belied his eyes. They were burning, twin flames glowing with a life that was completely out of control.

Daisuke.

"Daisuke!" Riku ran forward for the person, stopping only two feet away from him. "Daisuke…?" she whispered, faintly confused to why he was swaying.

"Riku…" With a sigh, the hitokiri finally collapsed, falling into his love's arms.

Light…all Daisuke felt was light. He was drifting in white space, his head empty of all thoughts and memories as he just floated in that space. He was vaguely aware of a girl talking to him, but that voice quickly receded. He felt as if he should wake up, but he was too sluggish to do it. Feeling a darkness ebbing in his mind, he let go, letting the darkness overtake him…..

Kimura Sato looked at his young patient's most recent records, and felt strangely depressed. Niwa Daisuke's condition had become critical to even more critical. A few hours earlier, he had slipped into a comatose state. His body was in no condition to regenerate himself and fight the smoke inhalation. And then there was the young woman who had not left the young man's side.

It was surprising that the daughter of the Liberal-Democratic Party head was connected to the sleeping young man. But then, knowing his patient's background, he wasn't as surprised. He just hoped that the young man would wake up soon for the girl's sake.

Getting up, he carried the file to the patient's room. When he opened the door, he saw the same young woman sitting next to the bedside, holding the man's hand and just watched him. As he surveyed the scene, he heard the woman's words.

"Daisuke-san," said Riku, feeling tears welling up in her eyes again. "When will you wake up?" As tears tailed down her cheeks yet again, she whispered, "Please…I can't stand living without you." She leaned over to bury her face agains the dormant chest, pouring out her sorrow and anxiety with her tears.

Sato quietly closed the door.

"Is Riku-chan in there?" asked the young man who stood beside the door. Sato looked up to see the girl's brother looking at him. The doctor nodded.

"How long will he sleep?" asked Keisuke.

The doctor shook his head. "Wakaranai," he admitted. "Wakaranai."

Two months later…

"Harada-san?"

"Hai?" Riku turned to see a black-suited man with sunglasses standing there, a few feet away. She recognized him as one of Daisuke's men. She felt her heart almost still as she said, "Did something happen to Daisuke-san?"

The man shook his head. "Iie. Harada-san, the sensei thinks that he's awake."

Riku's face brightened. "Honto ni?" she asked, her entire face lighting up with hope.

The man nodded. Riku let him guide her outside to a big black car. The driver opened the door for her, and she climbed in. The driver hurried around the car and started the ignition, heading for the hospital.

"Kimura-sensei!" Riku came into the hospital room, where a crowd, along with the doctor and his assistant, was gathered. "Ano…"

"Daijoubu desu, Harada-san," Sato said. "Come in." Riku tentatively came in, warily watching the forbidding swords that some of the visitors wore. She turned her attention to the bed, where a person was sitting up and watching her. She caught her breath. "Daisuke-san?" she whispered, daring to hope for the impossible.

"Riku-san," he said softly, lifting his hand. Riku flew to his side and took the hand. She asked, "Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu." As Riku sank onto the bed in a moment of weakness, Daisuke felt the sparks of alarm. "Riku?"

"You…baka," she whispered, and burst into tears. Throwing herself against his chest, she lightly pounded him with a tightly closed fist. "I could kill you for making me so worried," she sobbed. She was unaware of the doctor beckoning the guests to let the two have some privacy.

"Who is she, Kimura-sensei?" asked a middle-aged man.

"She is Harada Riku, daughter of Diet Head of the Liberal-Democratic Party Harada Hideaki." The doctor watched his companion's eyebrows raise. "Do not be surprise by Niwa-san's choice of a woman. He tends to be very selective."

"Sou da…" murmured another.

"Will Daisuke-sama be well enough to travel by the end of the month?" asked Gahaku.

Sato thought for a moment, then said, "Wakaranai. This depends on his ability to heal. His body has been severely damaged by the fire. It's even a miracle that he's alive."

"…" The group looked troubled. Sato, curious, asked, "Nande yo?"

"Trouble has arisen in our family. It is imperative that Daisuke-sama is present."

"I will see what I can do," said Sato. Consulting his records, he said, "At this stage it is too early to say whether Niwa-san would be healthy enough to travel at the end of the month. We will just have to see."

The door slowly opened, and Riku came through, her eyes dry but red from crying. "Minna-san, Daisuke-san wants to speak with you," she said to the doctor and the others. She retreated into the room as the others followed.

"Gahaku."

"Hai, Daisuke-sama?"

"Track down Ando Kenji and give me his present status."

"Hai, Daisuke-sama."

Riku stood silently, her eyes cast down on the floor. She had no idea on what Daisuke was talking about, and she didn't have the heart to ask, knowing that it was probably very crucial and secretive. She shook her head when Daisuke asked whether if she wanted to eat. She was content just to be with him. She listened as Daisuke gave orders to the suited men, and they departed. The doctor left, leaving Riku with Daisuke.

"Daisuke-san?"

"Aa."

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu." Daisuke looked out of the window and peered at the sky. It seemed a crime to have such cheerful weather during these dark times…"Riku…"

"Hai? Nani yo?"

"You should go. You are missing school."

"Hai. You will be all right by yourself?"

"Don't worry. I do not plan to succumb to death any time soon." Riku smiled at that, and picked up her schoolbooks. "I will return after practice." Daisuke nodded, and Riku left him, quietly closing the door behind her. She turned to see a dark-suited man standing there. He bowed, saying, "Harada-san?"

"Hai."

"Daisuke-sama has asked me to escort you to your destination."

"Arigatou." As she followed the man, she contemplated the months of worry she endured while Daisuke-san lay in that hospital bed, still and unresponsive. The spiteful remarks of her twin about her wait was enough to drive her up the wall. Until recently she and Risa-chan had been close, telling each other their innermost secrets. What had happened to that bond? Why did they drift apart so quickly? And how?

Questions filled Riku's mind as she got into the offered car and it started to move. She sighed, suddenly dreading the confrontation by Risa-chan on her sudden disappearance. She didn't want to hear her gibing about her devotion to Daisuke-san. Just when Riku thought that her sister would support her attraction to the first boy, Risa-chan turned on her, discouraging all confidence in her. Risa-chan was often the one with admirers and flowers. She had supported Risa-chan, encouraging her to follow her heart. Now, when Riku found a boy, Risa-chan would make deprecating remarks about Daisuke-san. In was inexplainable. What could have happened to make her twin sister like this?

She got out of the black car and walked through the front doors. Sixth hour. She would be in science class. Walking up the stairs and through the hall, she reached her classroom and opened the door.

"Harada-san," said Takahashi Ryoku. "Do come in. I received your excuse from the principal."

"Hai." Walking down the aisle, she set down her bag and got out her notebook and pencil, pointedly ignoring the stare her twin gave her. Quickly catching up to the lesson, she took copious notes, pausing from time to time to check her watch.

She, like the others, looked up when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Ryoku said, setting down his chalk. The door opened, and a prominent-looking man came in.

"Prime Minister," said Ryoku, shocked that such an important politician would come into _his_ classroom. "What is the occasion…?"

"I would like to speak to Harada Riku-san?" As the Prime Minister said this, two uniformed men came into the room, their backs straight as boards.

"Hai." Riku stood in her seat. "Prime Minister."

"Harada-san. Might I have a word…?"

"H-hai," she stammered, and accompanied him out into the hall. "Nani…?"

"I came to speak of Niwa-san."

"Daisuke-san?" Riku asked. The Prime Minister blinked at the informal address, but didn't say anything of it.

"Hai. Is he awake from that fire?"

"Hai…" she said slowly. "A-are you acquainted with Daisuke-san?"

The Prime Minister looked thoughtful. "Should I say that I'm acquainted with him?" he asked. Then, shaking his head, he said, "Iie. Let's just say that I think of him as a surrogate son."

"Ano…"

"Aa. I know Niwa-san because he works for me. I assume that he has not mentioned me at all?"

"Hai."

"That is understandable. Harada-san, will you accompany me to the car?"

"Harada-san!"

"Nani?" asked Risa, turning in her seat. To her delight, a boy was craning his head out towards her.

"Was that really the Prime Minister?"

"Bonkura," she muttered. Then, in cheerful tone, she said, "Hai."

"Is your family _really_ acquainted with the Prime Minister?" This question elicited attention. Other males paid attention.

"Etoo…" Risa preened. "I should say that he's a close friend."

"Wow…"

"That's not true," spoke up a person. The attention shifted over to Makimachi Ryoko, Riku's best friend. "The Prime Minister knows Riku-chan through the new transfer student, Niwa-san."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai. Riku-chan has been acquainted with many people since she met Niwa-san," said the girl seriously.

The spotlight turned to Risa, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "Harada-san?" asked one. "Why did you say that he was a close friend?"

"Ano…" Risa was saved by the return of Riku. She looked questioningly at the crowd, but didn't say anything. She just sat into her seat.

"Harada-san!" Riku's head lifted when someone addressed her. "Do you really know the Prime Minister?"

She nodded, then said hesitantly, "Hai…"

"Sugoi…" said a student, awed by the connections his classmate had.

Riku said, "It's really not at all important. After all, I know him through an acquaintance."

"But still!" protested one. "It's the Prime Minister, of all people!"

"Class!" barked the teacher. "Get back to work!"

Recovery was relatively quick, to the doctor's surprise. His patient was healing faster than any other of his fire patients he had seen. There was a determination in this young man, a burning pillar supporting him, driving him to heal. He could only watch and marvel at the young man as he went through physical therapy, checkups, blood tests, and all the medications he had to take for his injuries with a stoic face and a taciturn personality. And in addition to all hospital procedure, Daisuke managed to keep up with schoolwork brought by Riku, who visited him every day.

"Niwa-san, you can be discharged right now," Kimura Sato said as he checked his patient's records. "You're recovered and you should be able to take up….kendo, was that it?"

"Aa."

"Hmm…..however, don't overwork yourself _too_ much, Niwa-san. It could open some of your injuries."

"Wakatta." Picking up his bag, he walked out of the room and into the hall, where Riku was waiting. She turned, smiling. "Ready, Daisuke-san?"

"Hai." Together they walked out of the hospital and into the sunshine. Daisuke looked up at it. "It's amazing how the sky could be so blue today."

"Hai." Riku looked at him with an uncharacteristic happiness. Daisuke-san was healthy and recovered from the fire, and she was with him. That was enough. To know that he was in this world and that she was with him….That was enough.

Daisuke looked at her happy form and wondered how in the world could he leave her for Kyoto. He knew that soon he would have to leave her and go back to Kyoto to rid it of a threat. But how?

How?

The question laid heavily on his mind as he drove through Tokyo with Riku talking to him about school and what had happened while he was gone. He knew that tomorrow, he would have to miss school to face off Ando Kenji, his predecessor. Whether he would survive, he didn't know, so he was determined to make the best of what time they had left.

This evening.

"What do you want to do, Riku?" he asked.

"Ano…" Riku was perplexed. Daisuke elaborated. "I thought that we might have a bite to eat and do something this evening."

"Oh….I know! Why don't we go to the beach?"

"The…beach?"

"Wow…I didn't know the beach could be so beautiful at sunset!" said Riku as she and Daisuke walked on the sand. "What do you think?"

"Hai…kirei desu," said Daisuke, looking around. There were other high school and university students just like them, taking advantage of the beach at sunset, when young children and their families were not there to wreak havoc. It was peaceful, in a way, and also very beautiful.

Riku, before she had visited Daisuke in the hospital, had changed into a white sleeveless top and matching skirt, with flimsy sandals and a hat. Leaning down, she took off her sandals and tossed them onto the sand, and walked forward until she felt the sea foam and waves cover her feet. She shivered from the chilled temperatures, and turned to call Daisuke over, who shook his head. He was content enough to sit down on the sand and watch her play like a little child. That is, until she showered him with water.

When he emerged from the attack, sputtering and his hair wet from the seawater, he blinked to see Riku laughing naughtily. She looked beautiful, laughing there, with the setting sun highlighting her hair and casting shadows on her face, making her brown eyes brighter than usual.

"Riku…" he said, standing up.

"Hai?"

With a straight face, he took off his shoes and walked towards her like a predatory cat. Riku watched him with wary eyes, seeing a side of him which only showed himself whenever he was fighting. She was immobilized by his eyes, suddenly feeling vulnerable at her situation. She was certainly slower than him, and she had no means or any experience to worm her way out of any sexual situation—that is, if they actually kissed or anything…….why was he bending down?

Riku let out a yelp as chilly water was showered over her, leaving her drenched. She tossed back her wet hair, seeing Daisuke's mouth turning up into a rare smile. The two ended up having a water fight, splashing each other to see who can drench the other the most. Of course, being male, Daisuke won, but Riku easily conceded, trying to wring her hair of the saltwater.

"I think that we had fun," said Riku, bending over and twisting the material of her skirt to squeeze out the water gathered from the water fight.

"Mm-hm." Daisuke looked amused, watching her futile attempts of getting dry. "Wait here," he said, and walked through the beach to his car. Popping open the trunk, he got out fluffy white towels and shut the trunk door, and headed back to where Riku was standing. Dropping the other towel onto the sand, he placed the towel on her head and rubbed her hair, drying it gently. When he was finished, he asked, "Do you have a separate change of clothes?"

She shook her head.

"Come here," he said, and led her to the car. Opening the trunk again, he rustled around and pulled out a large black shirt and pants. "Here. You can change into these."

"Arigatou." Taking the clothes, she padded over to the makeshift restroom and quickly changed, aware of the great difference in build between her and Daisuke. She picked up her wet clothes and went out, slightly embarrassed to have to wear his clothes.

Daisuke had already changed his pants, and was just pulling off his shirt to change into a fresh one. His back was covered with faint scars, dull over time and very thin, as if a blade had made those scars. Riku stared at his back, not believing her realization. 'Those scars…were made by a blade…'

Daisuke turned to see Riku looking at him. "Have you changed?" he asked. He knew what she was looking at. The battle scars he had received over the years…He mentally shook himself. No sense in immersing himself in the past again.

"Hai." She looked so small standing there in his clothes. He held out a bag for her wet clothing, and she deposited them in it, carrying the bag.

Daisuke turned and changed into a fresh shirt, and said, "Do you want to eat anything in particular?" he asked, drying his hair.

"Mm…seafood?" Riku said hopefully. It seemed that the beach had brought out her inner child. Daisuke nodded, and pointed a building near them from a several yards. "How about that one?"

"Hai!" The two walked over to the open air restaurant, sat down and Daisuke ordered for them. As it turned out, Riku was ravenous from the water fight. She completely enjoyed the shrimp and the lobster that was made available for them. Daisuke was aware of every male watching her with hungry eyes, and looked at them, making them glance away. It was entertaining to watch her. She was so pure, so innocent, that he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

"All finished?" he asked as Riku took a sip of her lemonade.

"Hai." She sat in her seat, toying with her drinking straw as Daisuke went up to pay the bill. She happened to glance at the clock and paled. Nine in the evening!

"Daijoubu ka?" asked Daisuke, picking up the bag containing the leftovers from their meals.

"Ano…My parents are going to kill me if they find out that I stayed out past six with you without telling them…" Riku was definitely pale.

Daisuke looked at her. Then he said, "Don't worry."

"Eh?" As Daisuke pulled her gently out of her seat, she followed him to the car. "What do you mean, 'Don't worry?'"

Daisuke just gave her another one of his enigmatic looks as he settled her into the passenger seat. Walking around the car and getting in, he said, "There is a way with you slipping in unnoticed."

"And that is?"

"You'll see." He drove off, heading towards the city.

About an hour later, Daisuke pulled into an empty parking place and cut off the engine. He got out and helped her out of the car, and led her to the side of the building, and behind it.

Looking up at the dark building, Riku said, "Just _how_ are we going to get in, Daisuke?"

Daisuke said, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Nani?" Riku didn't have time to say any more as Daisuke swept her up into his arms and jumped, aware of the tightening of her arms around his neck. He lightly jumped into the open window of Riku's room, and landed lightly on the floor. He whispered into her ear, "Go to bed right now, so your family thinks that you've been in bed all along. If they don't, say that you've been in bed since this afternoon because of a headache."

"Hai," she whispered back.

Daisuke let her down, and jumped to the windowsill. Turning, he said, "Ja ne," and jumped.

Riku, hearing footsteps in the hall, quickly climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. She heard her mother saying, "Anata, Riku-chan hasn't come home yet! I'm getting worried."

"Wakatta, but I _still_ think that she's in bed." Hideaki opened the door to Riku's room, and the parents gaped at the sleeping figure of Riku in bed. "See what I tell you?" said Hideaki.

"I thought…" Yui trailed off as she and her husband quietly closed the door and went into the living room. Riku opened one eye, and sat up in bed. She dressed into her nightgown, but tucked Daisuke's clothes into her bottommost drawer. Sighing happily, she snuggled into bed. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of crimson eyes and a sultry voice.

"Niwa-san?" Enna looked up from his rolebook. "Is Niwa-san present?"

Riku looked over at the empty desk next to her. She would've thought that Daisuke be present in school, given that he was discharged from the hospital the previous day. When Enna repeated the name, she said, "Not present."

"Mm-hm." Enna made a note of that and went on. Riku sat in her seat, worried about Daisuke. Where could he be? Was he healthy? Was he hurt? Did he suddenly have to go somewhere?

As the day wore on, Riku's worry was enough to drive her mad. Daisuke didn't show up for any of his classes. There was talk about his absence, with some speculative glances at Riku. She ignored them, worrying too much about Daisuke to care.

She was even distracted during practice, and Daisuke's absence caught the attention of everyone on the kendo team, including the coach and the captain. They asked her about it, only to receive a shaking of the head. Riku mechanically went through practice, hardly registering her surroundings.

She was relieved when the coach announced the end of practice. Putting away the equipment, she was the last one to get out of the gym.

Walking through the empty halls, Riku could hear the faint pattering of the rain. Her footsteps seemed unnaturally loud as she walked to the doors leading to the empty parking lot to walk home. She sighed, looking up at the gray sky. 'I hate walking in the rain…'

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, heavy and monotonous. She looked up to see a soaked figure standing there, with a sword covered in blood in hand. He was wearing all black, but his hair and eyes…

"Daisuke?" she said. The man didn't say anything. "Daisuke?" she said in a stronger voice. She walked towards the still figure, her eyes glued onto him. She ignored the fact that she was soaking wet: all she cared about was the silent figure standing in the rain.

She stopped when she was a few feet away from Daisuke. From there she could see the eyes of another man—a man of ice and power. A man who was capable of bringing Japan to its knees. A man incapable of being tamed. A man…

Whose spirit would never truly die.

"Can you save me?" The words were whispered, reaching Riku's ears.

"Daisuke?"

"Can you…redeem me?" The pained, haunted look that reached his eyes were that of a tormented man.

"Daisuke…" She moved closer to him, and placed a hand against his cheek. He looked back at her with those tortured eyes.

"Can you…rescue me?" The last question was strangled, coming from the black depths of his soul. Riku smiled, looking into his eyes. "Daisuke…"

She didn't have any chance of speaking anymore as Daisuke's sword dropped to the floor with a clatter and he enveloped her into his arms, his mouth hot on hers. The kiss they shared was stormy and passionate, pain and reassurance lost between the melding of their mouths. They shared something so intimate that even Heaven above and Hell below could not rival…

The rain came steadily down.

A/N : pauses to look from eating peanuts So………how do you like it?

I decided to give a _hint_ of Daisuke's fall for Riku. Not that I don't like it, but………..Oh, well. To clear up the confusion at the end with Daisuke holding the sword, he just came back from slaying Ando Kenji. I can't do fighting scenes, so I decided to omit it.

All in all, I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter…it sounds really choppy. ;; But I will promise to all readers that I will try harder to make the next chapter really satisfying!

Question to readers: Lemon or no lemon? I'm wavering between the two. ;;

Responses to Reviews :

**Eva-Freak015**: Daisuke dead? T.T No freakin' way! No, he's not dead…..yet? I haven't decided whether to kill him or let him be happy with Riku. Yes, I am completely morbid, aren't I?

**Trever**: School entrance? What about the school entrace? nods Oh….I see. The fire, yes? Hell yeah, it's bad for Riku! Let's see what's in store for her…..Gah! Don't explode yet from anticipation! I still need you as a reviewer! OO

**Rei-chan**: ARIGATOU! I AM SO HONORED TO READ YOUR REVIEW! clears throat Ano…gomen nasai. I just ate some chocolate (Godiva milk chocolate rules!), and chocolate makes me….go a little bit crazy………D'you think I should do more Dai/Riku fics? I'm getting' ideas here………..

**Destiny**: Well, _now_ you know what happens, yes? Wiz….eh…..this is not a cutsy demon type of story, but it definitely has something later in the story…..Live happily ever after? Hmmm………. cackles evilly 

**ginny brenn**: Yep, I have LOTS of fun writing fics! I am so glad that you're enjoying them too! Thanks for the permission to play with the characters in any way I like them…..

**Dark-Kit**: Dude. Kage's _my_ name. No, it isn't. I apologize profusely for the taking of your name without permission…. peeks up hopefully Can I? OO;; Uhh……..did you mix up a sakabatou for a katana? A sakabatou can't cut anything, while a katana can….you have a sakabatou? Can you lend me it one time? I have practice my kendo. One more question. Who's "she?"

**BltizerXX**: Arigatou! Yes, this fic's awesome, ne? I'm quite proud of it. I'm starting to believe the hypothesis that if one keeps up updating GOOD chapters, more reviews will come in.

**Short Term Memory**: Hey……..your name just describes me! Well, I DO have a short-term memory that can be a curse….Arigatou! Did you know that it's a pain in the butt to memorize 3500 words in two weeks?

**AniMeViEtGrl**: Oo;; Whatta complicated name………. Arigatou! I'm so proud! You say that I'm the best D.N. Angel writer you've read? And that the story's worth your time to review? I'm so proud. OO Please don't die of suspense. One of my reviewers thought that he would explode from anticipation. OO I still need you guys for inspiration and support! Yeah….Daisuke's totally HOT in my opinion….in my fic, I mean. Can you picture an older Daisuke with sultry crimson eyes and hair….well, flat on his head? (Like in, like, book five when Daisuke suddenly jumps up from the water, demanding something of Satoshi?) drools Acutally, I _did_ draw a picture of Daisuke like that of my fic…………………….

**goldfish demon**: Why the hell would I kill him? Because………I like to? No, that's not the case. I seem to have a penchant killing characters off in my fics……You should read some of my unpublished ones!

**JONH117**: OO PLEEEEEEASE DON'T SET JON ON ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW! Ahem…….sorry 'bout that. Samurai and hitokiri….can, in fact, be the same. Hitokiri are just a…more extreme of a samurai. (Got that from a samurai expert! My friend in Japan whose ancestors were samurai!) Yup….samurai aren't used often, aren't they? I seem to use samurai (or swords) some way or another in all of my fics……OO;; I am SO obsessed….

**RedHotPheonix**: eyes pop out I didn't think that you would like the story that much! Arigatou! I will update soon! Scout's honor.


	6. Tears

Title : Hazed Passions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : : Incomplete

Chapters : 6

Rating: R

A/N : I'm so sorry, people, for not updating for so long….. ;; I'm just caught up with exams and I forgot….PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I apologize if the last chapter was too gooey from some of you. I know, I know. I can commiserate with people who do not like sappy, fluffy situations. But…..sometimes those situations are necessary, no?

At the end of the chapter there are responses for the reviews regarding chapter 5. I have been getting a lot more pro-lemons than dissenting opinions. If anyone out there wants a lemon, it would VERY hard-core…..

Prepare yourself for some angst in this chapter….because something BAD happens. Something really BAD…….O-O;;

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter. I am NOT in the mood to repeat myself.

Last Time…

_"Can you save me?" The words were whispered, reaching Riku's ears._

_"Daisuke?"_

_"Can you…redeem me?" The pained, haunted look that reached his eyes were that of a tormented man._

_"Daisuke…" She moved closer to him, and placed a hand against his cheek. He looked back at her with those tortured eyes._

_"Can you…rescue me?" The last question was strangled, coming from the black depths of his soul. Riku smiled, looking into his eyes. "Daisuke…"_

_She didn't have any chance of speaking anymore as Daisuke's sword dropped to the floor with a clatter and he enveloped her into his arms, his mouth hot on hers. The kiss they shared was stormy and passionate, pain and reassurance lost between the melding of their mouths. They shared something so intimate that even Heaven above and Hell below could not rival…_

_The rain came steadily down._

Chapter 6: Tears

The room was silent except for the rain falling steadily outside the windows.

Daisuke and Riku ended up going to his apartment, and both sat down—Daisuke because he was prepared for a long conversation, and Riku because she felt as if Daisuke had something very important to say.

"Riku…do you remember when we talked about Kyoto?"

"Hai." She looked at him. His face was darkened by the lack of sunlight, and his crimson eyes were unusually bright. He seemed to look past Riku and drown himself in another demension. He said, "I mentioned that during the chaos between the end of the Tokugawa shogunate and the beginning of the Meiji Jidai that hitokiri thrived on the battlefield."

"Hai."

"My great-grandfather….was one of those hitokiri, prized for his skill. They say that he had a lightning technique unequal to any other. After the war, he led the clan that I belong to today, marrying a woman powerful in her own right.

"The Niwa Clan from that day protected Japan throught various methods. Many of the inner circle are masters in their crafts. Those…unaware of these people serve as politicians and other offices, from the police department to the military, under different names, but their ancestry travels back to the founder and his family. Those who are descended directly from our founder was part of the 'inner circle,' and those who are descended from his family are considered 'outer circle.'

"Gahaku is an exception because of his skill as a swordsman, and was accepted to the inner circle. However, even he is not aware of everything."

"Everything?"

"There are some things…that you will not understand. I ask you not to question this. What you know so far may put you in danger."

"Wakatta."

"The things that the Niwa Clan carries out…are mostly affairs that the public does not even know. Outside threats, inside threats, dangerous persons…they are all eliminated by the Niwa Clan. Those born into the clan are trained to their professions when they are usually six, but they are exceptions. Those born into the inner circle are trained earlier for what their talent shows, or what the elders say.

"It is a hard life, full of discipline and premature maturity. I sometimes wonder if….it is even worth it." His eyes were shadowed, deep within his own past. Remembering all the training sessions he went through.

"Daisuke…"

He blinked, snapping back to reality. Riku was looking at him with compassionate eyes, somehow understanding his pain. She stood up and walked around the low coffee table to sit on the sofa next to him. She touched his cheek with her hand, her eyes communicating what she felt, and Daisuke felt each emotion punching his gut. Kami-sama, how could he ever resist her. She was like water, life to him. Even if he didn't know why he felt this way, it was tearing him in two. The warmth, freely given, dandled tantalizingly in front of his eyes, taunting him of innocence lost and unattainable. The innocence of her unstained hands was evident in her wide brown eyes glinting in the moonlight. That innocence was out of reach for him, him with so much blood on his hands by his sword. He knew often that he could not revert back to what he was once—innocent and full of hopes and dreams. Little, whimsical things that naïve people dream of. That was not the case now. Dreams were just mere illusions, scraps of scenes. It was always the subject of those illusions that haunted him for an eternity. Of past battles and assassinations. Of killings of witnesses. Of other kinds of battles…of a more sinister nature.

Could he ever live with himself?

Iie, he answered himself. I can never be forgiven for an action that I chose to do. To walk in the path of a hitokiri, taking up the deadly wakizashi, the same weapon that his great-grandfather had favored. He could remember with terrifying clarity the first time he killed with his sword, at the age of twelve. He could remember the sneer on the target's face when he saw a small boy with a sword at his side………….

_It was dark. The moon was full, basking in all its glory in the cloudless night sky, casting its milk-white light across the streets, revealing the few scurrying to their homes for shelter in the eerily silent night._

_Fujita Yoshimoto turned when a cloaked figure approached him. "Nande yo?" the head of the police department asked to the cloaked figure. He looked around furtively to make sure that no one was there to recognize him. "What have you found out about the British diplomat?" he asked in a low voice._

_"He is most vulnerable when he takes his walks," said the other man. "There are little guards. It is the perfect time to attack."_

_"Good. Then let us commence in two weeks from now."_

_"I'm afraid that will not be possible," said a voice. The two whirled to see shadows of the buildings that towered above them. "Who's there?" Yoshimoto demanded, hearing his bodyguards stepping up. He heard a sigh from the shadows, and the same voice said, "You did not think that your furtive actions would give you away, ne?"_

_"Who are you? Come on out!" said Yoshimoto, fear sending chills up his spine. The voice was that of a young boy's, but so calm and collected. He watched as a small figure emerge from the shadows. He was of a small stature, with crimson hair and eyes. The same eyes looked steadily into Yoshimoto's, unnerving him. But…what was that? The boy was carrying a sheathed sword, handling it as if it was second nature. Ignoring the warning signs flashing in his head, he sneered, "A boy? A mere _boy_? What is this, a joke!"_

_The boy didn't even blink. "I suggest that you look around you," he said calmly._

_At the boy's bidding, the police head looked around to see it completely deserted except for him, his messenger, and his bodyguards. "So? It's late. You should run home to bed with your okaa-san," said the official._

_"Whether I am home or not is not the matter, ne, Fujita Yoshimoto-san?" asked the boy. He flicked his eyes towards the bodyguards. "I believe…that your actions will be repaid." Lifting his left arm, he laid his hand on the hilt and crouched. "You should be worried about your life, Fujita-san. You never know when it will end."_

_In a flash, he was gone. Sounds of footsteps were everywhere, confusing the group. In a blink of an eye, Yoshimoto's bodyguards and messenger were down on the ground, laying still in their own pools of blood. The boy landed lightly on ground in front of the shivering man, his sword dripping blood onto the ground. "W-what d-d-do y-you w-want?" stammered the head of the police. "I-I-I'll g-give you a-a-anything! A h-house, money! W-what do you w-want!"_

_The boy was silent. By the way the boy didn't speak the Yoshimoto's confidence grew. With an arrogant expression he asked, "Boy? What'll it be?"_

_"Your life." Again, the boy disappeared and reappeared behind Yoshimoto, standing still. The man fell backwards, revealing a deep cut across his abdomen. "W-who a-are you?" he whispered, feeling coldness running through his veins, his heart giving out as the loss of life seeped out of his wound._

_"Kage." That was the last thing the man heard as he slipped into the darkness._

_Kage stepped away from the scene, and when he reached a clean piece of cement, slashed his sword through the air, leaving a single streak of blood on the sidewalk, the sign of Kage, Shadow Assassin._

Riku awoke to see clouds hiding the sun from shining. "Strange…the weatherman promised a sunny day," she murmured to herself as she rummaged through her closet for a fresh uniform. She came out to find her mother and her twin setting the table for breakfast.

"Riku-chan, ohayo gozaimasu," said Yui, looking up from spooning out the rice.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaa-san!" said Riku, smiling brilliantly. She looked at her twin, who just scowled at her. "Ohayo, Risa-chan," Riku said, puzzled to as to why her twin was scowling at her like that.

Risa smirked. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Riku-chan," she sneered, finishing setting the silverware. She put out the bowls, filled with miso soup, with the rice. Risa joined Yui at the stove. "Do you know what is wrong with Risa-chan?" she asked in a low voice as Risa went out to put on her makeup.

Yui shook her head, sighing heavily. "Apparently she's been like that for some time. What's even more strange is that whenever we talk about you she usually took out a sarcastic and snide tone."

Riku frowned. "We haven't had any fights recently," she said. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu," said Keisuke, coming in with bleary eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Keisuke-kun." Yui set down the remaining side dishes and called, "Anata? Breakfast is ready!"

"All right!" Hideaki came in with his daily newspaper. When he turned to the front page, his face broke out in a frown.

"Nani yo, anata?" asked Yui as she sat down at her place, with Riku and Risa.

"There seems to be another assassination of another corrupt local official," said Hideaki, lowering his newspaper.

"Who has taken responsibility?" asked Keisuke, shoveling rice into his mouth.

"From what has remained, Kage has struck again."

"_Again_! I mean, where the hell is he hiding out and _still_ not get caught? I mean, how many killings had he carried out for the last, what, two or three months!"

"I believe thirty-two, not counting the mad group that threatened to overthrow the government," said Hideaki. "It seems to me that Kage is taking down only corrupt officials and potential witnesses. I wonder…is he a defender of justice in disguise?"

"Ohayo, Riku-chan!"

"Ryoko-chan. Konnichiwa," said Riku, turning to see four girls running towards her. She smiled at their chatter and said, "Are you guys ready for the English quiz after lunch?"

"Like, yeah!" said a short-haired girl with wide eyes. Then she looked around and asked, "Riku-chan, where's Niwa-san? He's usually with you, ne?"

"Hai…but he hasn't come in today," said Riku, looking worried. "I wonder what's wrong."

"How're things between you and Niwa-san, Riku-chan?" asked a girl with hair dyed dark red. She looked speculatively at Riku, her eyes teasing with laughter. "Some say that you're past the dating stage."

"Kagura-san!" The exclamation made the girls laugh and Riku blush in embarrassment. Another girl asked, "So how _is_ your relationship with Niwa-san?"

"Ano…." Riku blushed some more, and the girls leaned closer to Riku. "We….went to the beach," she said.

"And?"

"And…..played in the water."

"That's it!" said Kagura incredulously. "Just _play_ in the water?"

"Hai…."

Riku turned when she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw the principal walking across the courtyard. "Oikawa-san," she said, bowing slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Harada-san, you _have_ heard the news, ne?" said Oikawa, carefully searching the young girl's face. Her puzzled expression revealed that she did not know. "About Niwa-san."

"Daisuke? Did something happen to him?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Harada-san, you mean that you haven't heard?" asked Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san, what are you trying to say?"

"Harada-san…..Niwa-san left Tokyo early this morning."

The minute Riku heard those words she felt as if the world had shattered beneath her. As darkness covered her eyes, she whispered his name.

"Riku-chan?"

Riku slowly opened her eyes to see her four friends bending over her. Her eyes observed the white ceiling, her nose the acrid smell of antiseptic, her skin the soft sheets beneath her. "Is this…the infirmary?"

"Hai," said Ryoko. "You fainted and Oikawa-san had you delivered here. Said something about shock."

As Riku's mind recalled the terrible news, she immediately sat up, alarming her four friends. "Lie down, Riku-chan," pleaded a girl with shoulder-length hair. "You're still a bit pale."

"Daisuke," she whispered and hurried out of the bed. Sliding on her shoes, she called, "Tell Sensei that I won't be in for class!" She ran out of the infirmary, heading for the front doors.

"Riku-chan!" The four girls just followed after her. Students and adults alike stared at the five girls running through the halls, running out of the school.

Heedless of the shouts behind her, Riku ran through the wet streets under the pouring rain until she reached the apartment complex in which Daisuke lived in. She hurriedly opened the door and went to the elevators, punching in the number of his floor. Panting, she leaned against the wall of the shaft, laying her burning cheek against the cool metal, trying to calm down her speeding heart. Tears threatened to break out, but she firmly held them in, determined to see for herself the truth. The truth that…

Daisuke had left her.

Walking through the doors, Riku went down the dimly lit hall towards the apartment Daisuke inhabited. Laying her hand on the cool doorknob, she hesitated. Could she handle this?

Riku's four friends reached the floor and saw Riku standing there in the hall. "Riku-chan!" they cried as the girl turned the doorknob and went in. They scrambled to follow her.

Riku looked around. The apartment appeared to be the same…but…

The laptop was gone, along with the pile of files that laid beside it. There wasn't the black coat slung over the arm of the white couch, and the cushions straightened. The fireplace looked old and gray, as if not lighted in the past day, and the pile of wood did not change.

Walking towards the kitchen, Riku opened the refrigerator door. It was empty except for empty water bottles and trays for ice. Various utensils were neatly piled in the cabinets, the door that opened to reveal china was locked. The stove was cold from disuse.

Walking down the dark hall, Riku looked up to see the single closed door at the end. She touched the door with a trembling hand. This was the only room she hadn't been in ever since she met Daisuke. She opened the door, and tentatively came into the room.

It was simply decorated, with a Western-styled bed and desk along one wall. A bookshelf, shelved with books, stood at the right. The bed was neatly made with a single fold. The black desk chair stood before the desk. Riku walked over to the bed, and fell onto the floor beside it. Leaning her forehead against the rim of the bed, she let her tears fall.

_He was gone_.

"Riku-chan? Daijoubu ka?" asked Yui worriedly. Her daughter was staring into space, sitting on a chair in the living for the past hour, not registering anything in her mind.

"…."

"What's wrong with Riku-chan, Okaa-san?" asked Keisuke, coming in from the shower.

"Wakaranai," said Yui. "She's been like ever since she came home." She looked over at her eldest daughter, and sighed heavily. Whatever had happened to Riku must have affected her that much.

Hideaki looked up at his daughter from the newspaper, concern filling his eyes. Even though he didn't know what had happened, he had the feeling that it had to do with the young man she had brought home. Niwa Daisuke.

"I'll get it!" Yui said as the sound of the doorbell pealed throughout the flat. Hurrying towards the front door, she opened the door to see a tall young man standing there with an grave expression on his face. "How may I…"

"Is Harada Riku-san here?" asked the young man.

"Hai…" Thoroughly bewildered, Yui let him to the living room, and said, "Riku-chan, there's someone to see you."

Riku looked up to see the young man who visited Daisuke before the fire. "Gahaku-san."

"Harada-san." Bowing briefly to Hideaki, the young man turned to Riku. "Did you see Daisuke-sama anytime today?"

"Iie…"

Gahaku looked puzzled. "But…wasn't he at school…?"

"Iie….Oikawa-san said……..that Daisuke left Tokyo."

Gahaku stared at Riku for a moment, then shouted to the ceiling, "Daisuke-sama, you bastard!" When he glanced down, he noticed Keisuke, Hideaki, Yui, Risa, and Riku staring at him. Calming down, he said, "Maybe I should speak with you about Daisuke-sama."

"You should," said Hideaki, wondering about what the young man had to say.

Sitting down on the couch, Gahaku took a deep breath, and said, "Harada-san, do you know Daisuke-sama's role in the government?" When Riku shook her head, Gahaku asked, "Did Daisuke-sama ever talk about his job with the government?"

She nodded. "Daisuke told me that he worked for the Prime Minister, and that his job was confidential. That was all."

"Confidential, indeed. Harada-san, have you been following the news?"

"Hai. The legendary hitokiri Kage has been stalking the streets."

"What do you know about Kage, Harada-san?"

"I know that he is rumored to be a phantom, and that no one has lived to tell of him. He was hiding out in Tokyo, and only comes out at night. Those are the times he kills. However, his victims are only corrupt officials."

"Only comes out at night….Harada-san, what have you heard about his physical appearance?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. He leaves no witnesses."

Gahaku closed his eyes briefly, and opened them again. "Harada-san…what if I told you…that Daisuke-sama was Kage?"

"Nani?"

"Daisuke-sama and Kage…are the one and the same."

Riku stilled, staring at Gahaku with disbelieving eyes. In the back of her mind, the puzzle pieces fell together. Daisuke's skill with the sword. His past. His cold personality. His disregard for his own value. His odd disappearances. The blood-covered sword…

That he carried that rainy day.

When Riku's eyes revealed her connecting the puzzle pieces, Gahaku nodded. "That explains…why he knew Ando Kenji, the dangerous rebel. You could say that Daisuke-sama was his successor."

"Why….did he…."

Gahaku sighed. "Daisuke-sama…started being a hitokiri under the Prime Minister ever since he was twelve, Harada-san. At that time he was very idealistic, wanting to protect the public with his sword. However, as time wore on, that idealogy wore away, leaving a shell of a person mindlessly killing those labeled as 'targets.'

"Daisuke-sama was chosen for his talent with the sword and the fact that he was the head of the Niwa Clan, a clan that existed for centuries, protecting Japan from various threats. And the fact that he was young didn't hurt, too. But it was his agreement to work for the Prime Minister that served to be his downfall.

"Daisuke-sama, after his third assignment, was nicknamed 'Kage' for his skill with the sword." Gahaku chuckled. "Hai, he lived up to his name. He was a phantom, a being supernatural of this world. But…he is like the Chinese God Nataku, the god that has no soul. He was not concerned for his own life, and thought that if he was alone, not being involved with anyone that he could protect Japan from every threat, utilizing his blood line and skills to execute these missions.

"When he accepted the post to be the Assassin of the Shadows, no one was aware that the Prime Minister had approached him with this job. Daisuke-sama thought that it would be better if he just left without anyone knowing, that the clan would be spared the pain of his leaving. Needless to say, he was sorely wrong.

"Harada-san, Daisuke-sama has his own code of 'protection,' if that is what you would call it. If he didn't want to wish any pain to those around him, if he didn't wish for anyone to be involved with him, he would leave suddenly and quietly, never looking back. It is his way of protecting the people, and himself, from any pain." Clenching his fist, he began cursing at the subject of his speech. "Why that little—if I ever find him again, I'm going to make him feel that he wished that he'd never been born—" Then he stopped, remembering something. "Ano…hai. Harada-san, Daisuke-sama sent me this a few weeks ago, telling me that if anything happened to him, to give you this." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cassette tape. Riku accepted the object, holding it in her lap. "Also, Harada-san, I would also like to deliver a warning: be on your guard. Various rivals of Daisuke-sama have been watching Tokyo, and they may dub you as his weakness." Ignoring the glares of Hideaki and Keisuke at him, he continued. "Leaving you may be catastrophic, but Daisuke-sama would most likely not realize that." He rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Daisuke-sama to not notice." Looking towards the shadows of the room, he said, "Kazuki."

"Hai, Gahaku-sama?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"About four hours."

"Then they have started to watch this apartment, ne?"

"Hai." A young boy stepped out of the shadows. He appeared to be about eight years of age, with large blue eyes and dark hair. Despite the innocent appearance, there was a subtle yet powerful aura that surrounded him.

"Harada-san, this is Niwa Kazuki. He's one of the top fighters in the Niwa Clan…and Daisuke-sama taught him himself."

"Hajimemashite, Harada-sama," said Kazuki, kneeling towards Riku. "I will protect you with my life."

"This guy may be just eight, but he's one of the best. He'll protect you if someone attacks." Turning to the young boy, he asked, "Have you your sakabatou? You know that you're not allowed a katana until you're fifteen."

"Hai." The little boy smiled. "I know the rules, Gahaku-sama."

"Good. You know where to find me if you run into any trouble, ne?" asked Gahaku.

"Hai."

Standing up, Gahaku looked down at Riku. "Don't be so sad, Harada-san. Daisuke-sama may not realize it, but he cares about you more than you could ever fathom." He smiled when Riku looked puzzled. "Daisuke-sama…never really learned how to express his emotions. I noticed that while in Tokyo, he was very happy. Harada-san…you are the one who will give him his salvation." Nodding at the gaping Hideaki and Yui, he walked out of the flat.

"Gahaku-sama's right, Harada-sama," said Kazuki. The others looked at him. "Daisuke-dono…..seems to care a lot about you."

"Do…you think?" she asked, lifting the tape and pressing it against her breasts. Closing her eyes, she willed away the tears that threatened to fall. Standing, she went down the hall and into her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Kazuki said, "Harada-sama, you don't have to worry about your daughter. She's strong. Her feelings for Daisuke-dono will help her through this."

Yui blinked, amazed at the young boy's perception. He was able to read the worry on her face….Or could it be that he could see beyond what was on her face? She peered into the wide, innocent eyes. Iie, it was impossible. How can a boy so young…?

Standing, she said, "Come, Kazuki-kun. I will give you a bedroom."

"Hai!" The boy followed Yui down the hall. He looked around, his senses amplified to perceive any unwanted presence from the flat. "Harada-sama," he said.

"Hai?" asked Yui, turning.

"Is it possible that I could place wards around this flat later?"

"Wards?"

"I will explain it to you in depth later. For now, I need to get ready for protection." He smiled up at her. The presence of a young boy in the apartment warmed Yui's heart. A little boy who needed shelter. Perhaps she could see him as a son later. "Here's your room," she said.

About an hour later, Yui and Hideaki looked up to see Kazuki coming in with a bag. "I'm ready for the putting up of wards," he said.

Keisuke eyed the bag the young boy was carrying. "Wards?"

Kazuki smiled. Setting the bag on a chair, he opened it. He pulled out a pile of paper. They were slim sheets of paper inscribed with charms. Sticking them on the windowsills and the front door, he came back into the front door. Standing between the two pieces of paper that were stuck on the jambs leading to the terrace, he held up a hand, murmuring an incantation.

The writing on these pieces of paper glowed, and a gold mist spread about the windows and the doors, melting into the glass. The pieces of paper melted into the walls. The young boy went back to his bag and pulled out a mirror. It was ornately decorated, bejeweled with precious stones. Setting it on the table so that everyone could see, he waved his hand over the glass, saying, "Gahaku-sama?"

"Hai? Nande yo?" The voice from the mirror made everyone—minus Kazuki—jump in fright. "I've put up wards in the apartment, Gahaku-sama," said Kazuki.

"Good. You did well, Kazuki. Did Daisuke-sama teach you how to handle a sword?"

"Iie. He said that when he returned from Tokyo he would…." Kazuki pouted for a moment. "Now I'm in Tokyo and he's not here."

"You'll learn that later. For now, be able to know how to put up wards and strengthen yourself if you're out of energy."

"Hai."

"I can't see you right now in the mirror. You know how to read me with a cup of water, ne?"

"Hai."

"Good. Give me a report in three days. If there's an emergancy, contact me then."

"Hai, Gahaku-sama." Kazuki waited a moment, then put away the mirror. He turned back to Yui and Hideaki. "Daisuke-dono's the strongest in the Niwa Clan. He promised me that he would teach me everything he knew—except for swords," the young boy added thoughtfully. Turning his head towards the hall, he said, "Harada-sama must be thinking a lot right now." Looking at the puzzled stares, he elaborated. "Her ki is very high right now."

In her bedroom, Riku had put the tape into her cassette player and put on her headphones. Closing her eyes, she pressed the "PLAY" button. Suddenly, Daisuke's voice came on.

"Riku…It seems a bit odd why I'm recording this," said Daisuke uncomfortably. He fell silent for a moment, then continued. "I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I did, much less understand why. I told you that….my family was responsible for the protection of Japan, and I am expected to handle the same responsibilities my predecessor had.

"I came to Tokyo expecting that I just had to take down my predecessor, Ando Kenji, as his successor as the Assassin of the Shadows. I thought that I was there purely for business, since I was assigned to this mission. I knew that I could not be involved with anyone outside this mission.

"But I did not encounter meeting you, Riku." Daisuke sighed. "At first I thought that I could stay in Tokyo without running into you after the day I first met you. But…I did not suspect that we would meet for many more times.

"You…had a way about you, Riku, that drew my attention. Even though I knew that it was against my mission, my oath, my principles to be involved with someone outside the government, I started to get to know you.

"Hoshizawa-san once told me that women could be my downfall. I did not think too much of it…until I met you.

"I do not know if our paths will ever cross again, Riku," he said, and paused. Riku felt hot tears fall like rain as he continued. "I doubt that we will be able to communicate in any way. Perhaps it is the best way, Riku.

"All I ask of you is to forget me, to think of me as a callous cur who just abandoned you without a second thought. The sooner we forget each other, the better. Then you will be able to live your life without having someone following in your shadow. Live life to the fullest, Riku. To know that you are in this universe will be enough for me.

"Riku, this is my farewell. I wish you all the best."

All she heard after that was the silence. She was unaware that the tape ended, tears running down her cheeks as she stared blankly at the wall. All that she knew was that he was gone.

Gone for an eternity.

A/N: wipes eyes with tissues Oh, my god. That was just so SAD! I had trouble writing this chapter. Perhaps it was because I just experienced the death of a loved one….

To clarify confused readers, Daisuke-sama left Riku-san because he loved her. Period. He thought that if he left, he could protect her from afar. Unfortunately, being the dense person he is, Daisuke-sama is unaware that he just about put Riku in peril by leaving her, leaving her open for attack by his disgruntled enemies.

Kazuki-kun was modeled by Soujiro Seta, a character in Rurouni Kenshin. As I said in the beginning of the story, there will be characters who are modeled by Rurouni Kenshin characters. Sorry if it seems too much like a Kenshin/Kaoru pairing, but what the heck, it's my story.

Readers will notice the use of magic. Since I've got numerous comments that this fic was too much like a Kenshin/Kaoru pairing, I modified it so that it would NOT be one. Personally, I like the sound of magic with swords.

If you guys didn't notice, what is the overall theme of the story? I purposefully put in one element throughout the story to give hints. Should I tell you…? Oh, all right. Rain. I'll tell you the reason why I chose rain as the theme in the next chappie.

The honorific "-dono" as used in the story signifies utmost respect; it has a higher elevation than "-sama." Daisuke-sama taught Kazuki-kun since he was young; he expects Kazuki-kun to be prepared to be the next okashira of the Niwa Clan.

The assassin whom Daisuke-sama says to be invincible is named Kawakami Gensai, an actual hitokiri who lived through the later Tokugawa Bafuku era. The greatest of the four hitokiri, he was active during this period.

Anyway! Here are the reviews!

**Wolfie-chan18**: A lemon, eh? We'll see.

**Eva-Freak015**: Who the hell said that Daisuke had to die? I have big plans for him…real big plans….:evil grin:

**Trever**: Why, thanx! Glad to hear that it's such a friggin' good story. Long-running fic, you say? We'll see…heheheh….OO Please don't die from my not updating. I don't want you to diiiiiiiiiiiiiie…….

**Destiny**: OK…….. ;; Will you kill me once you find out that I, indeed, have made Daisuke RUN AWAY? Happy endings….. Have I mentioned that I have a penchant for killing off my characters?

**froggi3**: Thanx for the compliment…. You bet that I'll be writing more….

**AniMeViETGrl**: Uh……WHY MUST I END IT THERE? BECAUSE I AM THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL OF YOU MERE MORTALS SHALL BOW BEFORE ME::coughs: Uh…sorry about that….I just had a bit too much coffee…..;; Yeah, you _can_ see Daisuke in my fic, yes::evil grin:

**Rei-chan**: Yeah, lemons rule…. Sweet and sad, eh, for the fifth chapter? I like to bring down doom and gloom for my hero and heroine….(Do you know "Demon Diary?" In the first or second book, Eclipse was really funny in contemplating bringing down a mortal village with his bare hands…it was really funny….) Thanx! This _is_ the best D.N. Angel fic around, if I do say so myself. More Dai/Riku fics? Eheheheheh….let's just say that I'm working on it….

**Stephanie**: Lemon pie, lemon cookies, lemon cake, lemon juice, lemon meringue, lemon candy……..:drools: I _love_ lemons…………A lemon for this fic? Maybe…?

**ginny brenn**: WAH! Y-you're m-m-makin' me c-cry….:sniffs: E-even I-I-I-I'm c-crying a-at th-th-the t-thought o-of k-k-k-killing o-off….WAAH! I-I-I w-will t-try m-m-my b-best i-in m-making i-it a l-l-l-long-runnin' f-fic….WAAH!

**Wings of Black Night V**: Whatta cool name…. I'll update as soon as I can!

**DragonxGamer**: A perfect ten? I feel so honored…Long chapters, good plotline? I thought that this story was really LAME, in my opinion, when I wrote the first few chapters….

**kenshinlover2002**: By chance do you love Rurouni Kenshin? Rurouni Kenshin ROCKS! Riku getting rid of Daisuke's demons are VERY likely, given her nature…


	7. Agony

Title : Hazed Passions

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : : Incomplete

Chapters : 7

Rating: R

A/N: In the last chapter, Daisuke said his farewell to Riku through a recording of his voice. This is where some angst, mixed in with some alcohol, will appear in the beginning of the chapter. I wrote this in a reflection of St. Valentine's Day (this is when I wrote this), but only with a destructive kind of love.

What about Risa? ……………………………………………. Her obsession with Daisuke might get in the way……………….

Disclaimer: The computer made me do it.

Last Time…

_"Riku, this is my farewell. I wish you the best."_

_All she heard after that was the silence. She was unaware that the tape ended, tears running down her cheeks as she stared blankly at the wall. All that she knew was that he was gone._

_Gone for an eternity._

Chapter 7: Agony

Two months later….

The dark figured muttered infernal curses under his breath as he reached his headquarters, drenched from the falling rain. 'Somebody up there has to be determined to torture me to no end,' he thought, glaring up at the gloomy skies.

Setting his swords down on the rack once he reached his room, he reached for a towel and toweled his hair dry. Tonight was a fairly easy night; only some official accused of racketeering. Funny, but the official was unarmed and without bodyguards; either he was confident of himself or just plain stupid.

Prowling around the room like a cat, he reached the fully stocked bar and took out a glass, pouring brandy with ice until it was half-full. Wandering over to the terrace through the shoji doors, he observed the powerful of the thunder and the rolling skies. He sipped his brandy thoughtfully, his eyes half-lidded with contemplation.

It had been two months since he left. Ever since then, he had thrown himself into his work, for the Niwa Clan and for the government. It was during these times, by himself, that he could actually down himself in his thoughts. Everyone around him seemed very wary of him these days. Whenever he walked down the halls they'd scurry away, frightened that he would kill them. He scowled. Stupid fools. He used his sword to kill who was deemed worthy to be a "target," nothing more. Otherwise, he didn't have any qualms if they were frightened of him or not. Came with the job.

Kazuki must be protecting Riku well enough not contact him for two months. He ordered the young boy to stay there just in case. Gahaku, when he found out that he had left Tokyo, had actually contacted him through minds to give him one hell of a lecture about women. Not that he needed training. They were just…..

He sighed. Riku wasn't just a witch. She was an innocent seductress, clouding his mind and hindering him. She existed in his dreams, his mind, his soul until he thought that he would be consumed with an eternal flame, eating away his being until nothing was left except for the darkest parts of his soul, bearing his essence for the world to see. The one who brought the light into his life. The one who taught him that there was more to life than duty and obligation. The one who had shown him…

Love.

He frowned at his thought, then stalked into the room, placing the now-empty glass onto the table. There was no sense in dwelling in the past. What was done was done. There was not purpose in drowning himself on what he willingly let go.

Riku.

"Riku-sama, what are you thinking about?"

"Mm? Ah, Kazuki-kun." Riku turned from the window and saw the young boy standing there, peering at her with large blue eyes. It was now summer vacation, and Riku would soon be heading off to college in a few months. "Is there something you want?"

"You're thinking about Daisuke-dono, ne?" the young boy asked gravely.

"…." Riku smiled sadly. "Hai."

Kazuki cocked his head, then said thoughtfully, "Riku-sama, do you love Daisuke-dono?"

Riku blinked. "Ano…."

"Daisuke-dono seems to care a lot about you, to leave you like that."

"If…he cared about me, wouldn't he just stay?" Riku said sorrowfully, turning her head to look at the falling rain.

"Iie." The little boy's reply sent Riku's head turning towards him. "Daisuke-dono…is not like other people, Riku-sama. He has his own code, his own way of life. To leave without a word….means that you're important to him. Important enough for him to willingly let you go without a second thought, hoping that you would lead a better life without him."

"How…can I lead a better life," whispered Riku, feeling tears fill her eyes again, "if he is not here with me?"

"Riku-sama, perhaps you should just _go_ to him."

Riku lifted her head to look at Kazuki. She hadn't thought of that…"Where is he?" she asked.

Kazuki thought for a moment. "Daisuke-dono must be….at the Inn." Seeing Riku's confusion, he elaborated. "All the government bodyguards live there. It's just disguised as an inn to avoid suspicion. A lot of women get work there as maids and cooks."

"Honto ni?" Riku thought for a moment, then said, "Do you think that I could get a job there?"

"I'll ask Gahaku-sama about it." Turning, Kazuki made a move to leave the room. "If I were you, Riku-sama, I would hire on as a cleaning maid. That way you can go to Daisuke-dono directly."

Nodding, Riku reached under her bed to get her bag. She was going to Kyoto.

"So, this is the inn?" asked Riku, looking up at the traditional Japanese inn located on the main street of Kyoto.

"Hai, Riku-sama," said Kazuki, coming out with her. He, too, received a job at the Inn as a maid's helper. "This is the place. I've only seen it once before, but I remember this place."

"Let's go in, shall we?" Riku said, gripping the handle of her suitcase. Together, the two went inside.

"Irrashimase," said a woman in a kimono. "Are you the new workers?"

"Hai. Harada Riku and Niwa Kazuki," said Riku.

"Please come this way." The woman led them to a quiet hallway, and opened a fusuma, revealing a fairly spacious room. "This is your room, Harada-san, and Niwa-san, here is your room," she said, opening another room. "I trust that you have a kimono."

"Hai."

"Please change into that and come into the kitchens as soon as possible." The woman went off, and Riku turned to Kazuki. "Well…here we are."

"Hai!" Kazuki went into his room and unpacked these things. He paused when he saw the mirror and looked at it thoughtfully. Waving a hand of it, he said, "Gahaku-sama?"

"Eh…? Oh, Kazuki. Nande yo?"

"We arrived at the Inn."

"Good. Any complications?"

"Iie. No one seems to recognize me. Is that a good sign?"

"Hai. Daisuke-sama must be out with the Prime Minister. He won't be back until late."

"Hai. I will update you later."

"Good." The mirror went blank, and Kazuki carefully tucked the mirror into a secure place. Changing into a blue kimono, he went out of his room to run into Riku. "Riku-sama!"

"Kazuki. Are you ready?"

"Hai!" The two went down to the kitchens, where a group of women sat around a table, sipping tea and socializing.

One looked up. "Oh! You must be the new workers. Come here," she said, waving the two over. Riku and Kazuki went over, and the same woman said, "We're just discussing our afternoon assignments. Every room is taken…except for the last room…." Said the woman, shuddering slightly.

"Oh! Is it the room that hunk is occupying?" asked one.

"Hai." The woman fell silent, and said to Riku, "The room is occupied by….a very important assassin for the Prime Minister. The one named Kage. Do you want to take it, even though it's your first assignment?"

"Hai." The response made all the women turn around and stare at Riku as if she were crazy. Riku flushed slightly under the inquiring attention, but she lifted her chin in defiance. She knew Kage. Daisuke, under his cold demeanor, was just a man. A man who needed loving and compassion because of what he sees himself as. Even if he rejected her, she would stay by his side, loving him until she was stripped of her last breath.

"A-all right," said the woman, still surprised by the young girl's firm answer. How could the young girl, who certainly looked like as if she was fresh out of high school, not be afraid of the legendary assassin? All the women here at the Inn knew about the presence of hitokiri, and had to swear that they would not betray the government or face the consequences. Could the new worker be able to stomach the grisly scenes the other more experienced workers had seen? "We clean the rooms starting at nine, while all of them are down at breakfast. We get a break around noon, and the men come back around four. They'll be wanting dinner around five, but we don't do that. Make sure that you're up by eight, or you'll get yelled at."

"Hai."

"Right now the men should be coming in. We already cleaned Kage's room, but could you take this up to his room?" The woman held out a pile of neatly folded clothing. "He performs the most assassinations, so his clothes must be washed daily." Riku took them, feeling the soft black material with her hands. This was a life she couldn't even begin to fathom. A life of darkness and suffering for a hitokiri. Now that she actually was at the place where he lived, she could begin to understand what he was going through. 'But…..' Her eyes darkened as she went up the stairs towards his room. 'Gahaku-san mentioned that the Niwa Clan protected Japan from every kind of threat….but what protection did that encompass?' Her eyebrows knitted in vexation. Her mind could not understand _what_ was Daisuke, or what _went _on in that complex mind of a head. If she had the chance, it would take her a lifetime to figure out what made up Niwa Daisuke.

Riku came out of her room to hear shouts in the kitchen: "Kage's returned!"

Holding her breath, Riku came into the kitchen with inquiring eyes. "Kaede-san, what's going on?" she asked the woman, who had earlier let her take Kage's room as her assignment.

"Kage has returned, and it looks like he doesn't have an assignment tonight, which is rare. Something must be wrong," mused Kaede. She hurried out of the kitchen and into the hall. "Come, let's have a glimpse of the beautiful hitokiri!"

Riku slowly followed the woman out into the hall, where most of the maids were scurrying around, trying to get a glimpse of the legendary hitokiri of Kyoto. She didn't know whether she wanted to see Daisuke now. Her heart wasn't ready to be rejected. _She_ wasn't ready. After an intimate relationship back in Tokyo, then an abruptly severed relationship….they were enough to leave her to pieces.

Now she would get a glimpse of the man who held her heart. Her mind. Her soul. The one who could melt her with just one look, one smile. The one who could break her and destroy her existence with just one word, one look.

Why was she like this? Just a year before she didn't think much of boys, dubbing them as immature and disgusting. From the moment she met Daisuke and got to know him…..her view completely changed. Even after she met him did she continued to have those dreams, but those dreams were different. They were of a more sinister nature, scenes of a bloody battlefield, with him standing alone amidst all the death and dying. He was covered with blood, and he carried a blood-covered sword. The full moon, hazed with red, shined ominously above him. The silent scene of the aftermath of battle was enough to wake her with chills.

Yet…..there was something about Daisuke that tugged at her, making her drawn to the hitokiri. Maybe that was what made her fall in love with him. Not because of his looks, his prestige, his demeanor, but because of who he was, and who he was under the ice.

She looked up when the maids began to murmur excitedly. She saw Kazuki standing in the middle of the hall, looking down the corridor. She stepped forward, calling, "Kazuki."

Kazuki didn't answer, just looked down at the hall, already aware of a presence that he knew very well.

Kage emerged from the outside, wearing a black turtleneck and blazer, with black slacks. His crimson hair and eyes sharply contrasted to the darkness of his clothes. He looked sophisticated, a man of the world. His eyes seemed to look into space, a sign that something had happened.

As if sensing a threat, his head snapped up, locking his eyes with Riku's. She looked back at him with a fearing heart, wondering if he would go right past her, rejecting her. When he continued to stare at her amidst the speculative whispers of the people around them, Riku felt her face flush in embarrassment. "Daisuke…."

"Riku." Walking forward, he gave a short, curt nod to Kazuki and grabbed Riku's arm, leading her away from the crowd and up the stairs, heading toward his rooms. She quietly let him lead her, wondering what would happen.

As soon as he had entered his rooms and sat her on the sofa, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Riku couldn't stop looking at him. Kaede-san was right. Daisuke _was_ beautiful. When she dimly heard his question, she snapped out of her thoughts, and fidgeted nervously, wondering if he was angry at her. But the almost sorrowful look in his eyes stopped her, as if he feared that she would follow him to Kyoto. "I…"

"Do you know what kind of danger you might have put yourself in?" asked Daisuke, turning from looking down at the inn gardens illuminated in moonlight, his eyes flashing in anger. When Riku, startled, looked up at him, he asked, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"D-Daisuke…"

"There are people who are after me, Riku," he whispered, his eyes growing grim. "They would do anything to hurt me, even if it means involving other people. They would even kill women and children if they have to." Closing the shoji with a firm snap, he asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Her voice trailed off as Daisuke approached her with the walk of a prowler, grasping her arms and pulling her up to face him, just inches apart from each other. He asked for the third time, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Unable to express her emotions, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. Daisuke was startled at this, staring down at the head of brown hair as she embraced him, her face buried into the dark material of his shirt. Her shoulders shook, and Daisuke felt his shirt getting soaked…she was crying?

Drawing her away from him, he surveyed the red eyes and the tears coursing down her cheeks. He hated the fact that he was the reason for her tears. With his thumbs he wiped the tears away, then leaned over and used his lips to wipe them away.

"D-Daisuke," she whispered tremulously when he pulled away.

Daisuke knew that he was lost. The liquid brown of her eyes threatened to drown him in its depths. He knew that it was wrong to have a weakness in a girl…He knew that it was suicide to fall in love…He knew that it was perilous to have her near him, but…

By God, he will seize this opportunity.

Weaving his long fingers into the silk strands of her hair, he drew her face close, until he could close the distance and kiss her.

A cell phone rang.

Muttering an expletive under his breath, Daisuke pulled away from Riku to pick up the phone, snapping, "Moshi moshi?" He didn't let go of Riku, holding her close as he held the phone to his ear.

"Daisuke-sama."

"Aa?"

"You have a meeting with the French diplomat on Friday."

"Aa." He hung up, and tossed it over to a cushion and drew Riku close. He kissed her warmly, enveloping her in the warmth of his embrace. Supple hands encircled her waist, holding her immobile as he branded her with his heated kiss. She in turn lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Fire. Daisuke had often wondered what it was like to slowly burn until all of the soul was consumed in an eternal fire of unfulfilled lust. He believed that he now knew what it was like just to taste but not devour. Just a taste of the untouched innocence, and he would be able to hold back, at least for a while.

But…Daisuke found it difficult to pull away as Riku melted against him, heat burning away the layers of cloth between their bodies. He was drowning in a sea of desire, unable to save himself from thinking about the sweet haven Riku provided.

Clamping down with an iron will, Daisuke pulled away, holding the girl from him with a deceptively casual hold. Glazed brown eyes looked up at him in confusion, wondering why he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he said, "We can't do this."

"Why?" The quiet, passion-filled voice nearly broke his restraints. Daisuke knew very well that he couldn't just take the innocent girl in front of him, forgetting where they were, who they were, what they were…

"We must not," he said.

She blinked, trying to register in her desire-fogged brain the reason behind his logic. From what she understood, they shouldn't do this because they were unmarried, not even what others would say "boyfriend-girlfriend." They were to think of it, what were they? Lovers? Boyfriend-girlfriend? Friends? Acquaintances?

Riku nearly shuddered at the last two suggestions. Being a friend would be too much for her to handle, trying to tether her emotions inside her. What she felt for Daisuke was too tangible, too complicated to try to decipher. They couldn't be lovers, either, because of Daisuke's logic: if a man wasn't married to a girl, they shouldn't have sexual relations with each other. Riku understood and respected his principles; she would just have to learn how to hide her emotions.

Daisuke almost laughed aloud when he detected what had been going on in her mind. She was thinking that he relied on social _morals_ to refuse her. If she only knew. Society rarely had any morals left to pick up the scraps and use them as a defense against activities occurred in the shadows. He had seen it, firsthand, by the lower assassins in the circuit, eager to spend their youth and vigor in alcohol and bought women. Daisuke was sheltered from the baseness of the lower assassins, being the youngest of the lot and given separate quarters in the quiet wing of the Inn. Even as he grew older, he preferred not to succumb to the depravity of the assassins. Though he would take up a glass of alcohol now and then, those times would be when he was under extreme stress and/or a darker turn of his moods. Having a rare tolerance for alcohol, he could stand four shots and still not feel anything whatsoever.

He looked up at the clock. "You should be going," he said. "People are going to be suspicious if they know that you're with me right now."

"All right." Pulling away, she straightened her clothing and patted her hair, checking if anything was out of place. When she was satisfied, she turned to go, only to stop for a moment. "Tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Tomorrow." He watched as she went out of his room and turned to get a drink.

When Riku came in the next morning, the older women practically bombarded her with questions about her relationship with the assassin. Riku laughingly brushed them off, saying that she knew him in Tokyo.

"It sure doesn't look like you merely 'knew' him, Riku-chan," teased Kaede, watching as a blush flooded the young girl's cheeks. She let go as the young boy who accompanied Riku came into the kitchen, wearing a white button shirt and a black tie. "Riku-sama."

"Kazuki-kun," Riku said, turning. She blinked when she saw his attire. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kazuki nodded. "School."

"Oh. Are you getting a ride?"

"Hai. My driver's coming." Riku nodded, and then looked up to see Daisuke standing behind him. "Daisuke."

He inclined his head. "Riku. Ohayo gozaimasu."

"You're going to work today?" she asked.

"Iie." Quickly running his eyes over her figure, Daisuke said, "Get dressed."

"Nani?" She obediently followed him out of the kitchen. "Why?" she asked.

"You're going out with me." He nodded at a bowing servant, and pushed her gently into her room. "Be ready in fifteen minutes."

Inside, Riku pulled out her suitcase and looked at her clothes critically. She finally changed into a white skirt and top, with a white scarf wounding around her neck. She slipped into a pair of white sandals, brushed her hair, and stepped out of her room. Daisuke devoured her with burning crimson eyes, then said, "Come."

Blushing furiously, she followed him outside, where his car, the one he had used in Tokyo, stood sedate out in the front, drawing admiring glances from various passersby. Intensely aware of the avid stares from various workers peering from the Inn, she got in, and waited as Daisuke got into the driver's seat and drive off.

Maneuvering the car through the fairly crowded streets of Kyoto, he said, "Where do you want to go?"

Riku looked at him, startled. Daisuke said, "It is my day off, so I thought that we should take advantage of it."

"Oh…how about the historic sites? Like the Nijo Castle?" suggested Riku.

He flashed a quick smile that left her shivering. "All right."

"That was fun!" Riku bubbled as she and Daisuke took stools along the counter. They were currently in a dimly lit place, having already ate dinner and ready for some desserts and after-dinner drinks.

"It was," he concurred, and beckoned the bartender, who came over to them obligingly. "How may I help you?" said the bartender.

"I'll have a brandy," Daisuke said, then turned to Riku. "What would you like to have?" he asked.

Riku flushed, then said, "Could you order for me?"

He nodded, then turned to the bartender. "The lady will have a glass of dry white Soave wine."

"Certainly." The bartender retrieved their drinks and placed them in front of the two. Pouring the alcohol in the glass provided, including a bit of ice, he swirled it around in his glass, watching as the amber liquid swirl around the ice. He took a sip, watching as Riku gingerly tasted the wine. "Never had any wine?"

"Only when you took me out to dinner," Riku said, lowering her glass. She had tried her first wine with Daisuke, a deep red Burgundy. She had stopped after one glass, but even one glass made her feel a bit lightheaded. Now she was trying a different wine.

"Hmm." Smiling to himself, Daisuke drained his glass, then poured another. "You'll get used to it. It's an acquired taste, I hear."

"It seems to be. I don't think I like it," said Riku, taking another sip. "I never understood why people seem addicted to wine."

"Aa." He just watched her as she contemplated her glass, then drained it. He blinked; he didn't think that she would impulsively drain her whole glass. He heard that the wine was a bit potent. Following her suit, he placed some bills on the counter then said, "Let's go, shall we?"

"All right." Standing up, she walked with him out of the bar.

She never noticed the pair of hungry eyes following her every move.

It was quite late when Daisuke and Riku came back into the inn. The last lingering workers looked up in surprise as Daisuke came into the inn, carrying a sleeping Riku.

An elderly woman came forward. "I will take her," she said.

He shook his head, and headed towards his rooms, intent on watching over her during her sleep. He was aware of the fact that Riku had been watched when they were at the bar. He wasn't taking any chances with Riku. None.

Reaching his bedroom, he walked over to the futon and tucked Riku in, pulling the covers up to her chin. He knelt by her, looking down at her angelic face awash in moonlight. Lifting a hand, he traced one of her high cheekbones, marveling at the soft skin. His crimson eyes ran over her individual features, memorizing them, committing them to memory.

"Sweet dreams, Riku," he whispered, and went out to have another brandy to assuage his demons.

A/N: Aah….another chappie done….though I'm not satisfied with this one. Someone who read this chapter complained of the increased presence of alcohol and "dirty" situations. Well, if you don't want to read such "dirty" fics, why are you reading this right now?

I'm sorry if I couldn't respond to your reviews, but believe, I _will_ in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, due to the fact that it is now summer vacation for me, I will probably not be able to update my fics…..:ducks under flying objects: I know, I know, it pains me, but…ta-DA! I have a solution.

I formed a Yahoo! Groups named "BloodofInnocencefanfiction." There will I update fics and upload new ones, as well as discuss aspects of my fanfiction. I will be greatly honored if all of you reviewers and readers will join my Yahoo! Groups thing! There you get to flame me…..( . ;;), ask me questions about my fics, just talk with me, suggest possible plots (I'm open to anything since I have the _whole_ summer vacation…in the Mediterranean! I think), or just talk. I'll probably put other things up on the Groups thing, such as anime Mp3s, scanlations, manga reviews, piccies, and all the like. Please visit! Oh yeah. Reviews. Just post up messages, and those will be like reviews for me!

Ja!


	8. Falling

Title: Hazed Passions

By: BloodofInnocence

Category: D.N. Angel

Rating: M

Chapters: 8

Status: Incomplete

A/N: ;;; ducks under thrown rotten fruit I'm so sorry, everyone, for not updating for so long……..This is not my usual computer that I'm typing from. I'm borrowing my sister's for the time being… (Hehehe….she thinks that I'm doing HOMEWORK, which I'm technically supposed to do—AP Literature is the best! Not.) Dontcha think that the title for this chapter is ominous! I REVEL in ominousness!

I've added five other characters that will be featured prominently for the rest of the story. Do not kill me if you don't like them!

In this chapter most of Daisuke's past (of my making) will be revealed—his proficiency with the sword, the magic thingy, etc., etc.

Nota Bene: I am not going to use Japanese words—except for honorifics (some) and nicknames! Even I was starting to get confused by all the Japanese words.

Disclaimer: I think I'm an angel!

Chapter 8: Falling

"Kage."

"Yes?" The young assassin turned to see a messenger standing in the doorway of his flat. It was still early, perhaps around three in the morning. Riku was still sleeping in his room; from the last time he checked, she was sleeping soundly, partly because of the consumption of wine. She shouldn't wake up for a couple of hours.

"The Prime Minister requests your audience."

"Hoshizawa-san?"

"Yes."

"Tell him that I will be there shortly." He stood up and set down his glass, sword in hand. He slipped into his bedroom and, conscious of his sleeping guest, retrieved a change of clothing and slipped back out. He quickly changed and went out of his rooms down to the gathering room, where he found the Prime Minister of Japan brooding in front of the fire.

"You called for me, Hoshizawa-san?" Daisuke asked, standing still behind the armchair.

"Yes. Come and sit down," the older man said, waving to the other armchair, still watching the fire. Daisuke complied and sat down on the armchair, watching his superior with carefully guarded eyes.

After being silent for a few moments, the Prime Minister asked, "What do you think of the political climate today, Daisuke?" His use of the assassin's real name had the younger man surprised.

"…."

"Speak on what's on your mind. I need blunt words right now, not the flowery words of a sycophant. I'm tired of flattery and empty reassurances."

Daisuke thought for a moment, and said truthfully, "There has been rumors within the Intelligence Agency that there's a possibility of a revolt stirring here in Japan under the government's nose."

"I see. What do you think about it, Daisuke?"

"I think that the rumors are not to be taken lightly. These rebels move too quickly to be a mere straggle of rebels. They are highly organized and motivated. We are not dealing with regular rebels here. With the turbulent political atmosphere in the Diet, it is almost certain that they will strike while the government is vulnerable."

The Prime Minister sighed. "I knew it. You are suspicious of who are the culprits, yes?"

"I have a fair idea, but it's not a good idea to underestimate them. If the leaders are the people I suspect, then it is most likely that they will have foreign aid."

"Foreign aid? From where?" asked the older man, looking up from the fire to his companion. "I didn't think that the United States would have—"

"Not from any of our trading allies. Most likely from North Korea or Russia. Even though Russia is not the Soviet Union as it had been two decades ago, there are cliques within Russia that still operate, having roots from the former Stalin government."

"North Korea and Russia—you mean like weapons: weapons that we wouldn't necessarily provide for civilians and retired military personnel."

"Yes." Daisuke concentrated on the flames, his mind manipulating the concepts of possible war. "They would not launch a major attack right away; if I were to lead a successful rebellion, then I would start small, possibly from the bottom of the political ladder, as in small assassinations."

"Which they have already started," the Prime Minister observed. "It's too risky to bring in actual troops; there is a risk of failure and the loss of faith from the people should we fail."

Daisuke nodded. "It may be in your best interest to bring in an elite force to take care of the problem. If that fails, then the government should be prepared for an imminent civil war."

"But there is also another risk of being exposed to the public. The public must be kept in the dark about this situation."

"Do you think that this is a wise decision? If you are found out after refusing to tell the public, there will be a disaster," Daisuke advised.

"It's a risk that we must take. I will let you know who specifically will be on this elite force." The Prime Minister made a move to stand, but paused. "Daisuke, you are like your father in many ways."

Faint surprise registered in the normally-blank eyes. "You knew my father?"

The older man smiled. "Yes. He was a great politician as well as a military strategist. He would have been proud of you."

"But…would he have approved of my being what I am?" asked Daisuke in a low voice, his eyes dark. He stood up, bowed to the Prime Minister, and left.

Climbing the stairs, the situation weighed heavily on his mind. He knew that if such an elite force was to be dispatched by the Prime Minister, then he would be one of the first to go. Normally he wouldn't have any qualms about that save Riku. Riku was now under his protection; should he go, he would have to take her along with him for the sake of his sanity. But the dangers of war would constantly surround her, forcing her to stain her eyes with the dying and killing. He did not want to take away her purity in such a way. Many a time he had relived his nightmares of killing and the spillage of warm blood. He was resilient, able to live through these nightmares, these scraps of illusions. But Riku…she would not survive.

Reaching his bedroom, he folded his long legs to sit next to the futon, watching Riku peacefully sleep. How he envied her, her ability to last through the night without a nightmare or a horrendous dream. He marveled at her innocence, a concept far lost to him. He recognized her vaguely from his past, but that past was long gone from his memory. All he had with the security of the present, the fact that she was with _him_ that held him firmly to the earth, keeping him from veering off the edge of sanity.

Such a sad, cruel world that Riku lived in. The fact that she was unaware of the sins of society was laughable but true. She had no idea how fickle society could be when judging others. He, an assassin of the shadows, had faced the brunt of the scorn that society had sloughed off on him during his time in Tokyo, hunting down his predecessor. He had thought little of it, already knowledgeable about the ways of society. But—how would society react to a woman associating with an assassin, a man of the shadows? They would reject her, ostracize her because of her association with the most notorious assassin. She would be alienated even more because of the fact that she was the daughter of a prominent politician. She didn't belong in his world, a world full of darkness and depression that would threaten to drag any outsider into its bottomless depths. She would be slowly warped to mirror his personality, a cold figure covered in blood.

He blinked when Riku let out a murmur and rolled onto her side, sleepy brown eyes blinking in the darkness. "Daisuke…? Why aren't you sleeping?" Her sleep-laced voice reached his ears like sweet ambrosia.

"It's still early. Go back to sleep." His brooding voice made Riku a bit alarmed. He was clearly deep in thought, but for what? It was too early to think like that. Something must have happened. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Did something happen?"

He gave her a small half-smile, and reprimanded her gently. "You should go back to sleep. It's still early."

She looked up at him with bemused eyes, then moved. Reaching out, she grasped his shirt sleeve and tugged. He complied and laid down on the futon next to her, sliding under the covers until he was stretched out full-length next to her. She settled down and curled up against him, falling instantly asleep. He looked down at the crown of her head, watching her sleep as he stayed awake. Letting out a low chuckle, he covered his face with his arm and slowly drifted to a fitful sleep.

"As you predicted, Niwa, the rebels have received foreign aid not only from North Korea and Russia but also China and Iran. They're determined to overthrow anything related to Republicanism or democracy in any kind. They believe that dictatorships and military rules are the answers to the world's problems."

Daisuke was silent, observing the maps that marked the movements of the rebels. "Something strange is at work here," he said after a few moments.

"What is it?" asked Noboru Nawita, one of the heads of the Japanese army.

"They're going in a specific pattern at specific times, as if they're on a schedule." He pointed at the map. "They're staying at major cities for longer periods of time, but they spend only a few hours at small villages. It's as if they're making their way to specific area."

"Where?" asked the Prime Minister.

Tracing the map with his finger, Daisuke paused. "They're on their way to Hagi."

"Hagi? But why?" asked one of the minor commanders.

"It's possible," Daisuke said slowly, "that the rebels want to reinitiate the shogunate."

The room was silent. The Prime Minister's eyes were focused on the maps, but his mind was clearly whirling with possible disasters and stratagems. After a few moments of tense silence, one of the diplomats, Kiyohara Inoue, said, "Surely not…The Tokugawa fell in 1868 after only two hundred years of rule. They wouldn't want to model after a failed government, would they?"

"During the rule of the Tokugawa, society was dominated by the warrior class, who were the only ones permitted to carry weapons and had a highly valued code of bushido. It is understandable that rebels would want to model after this idea of warrior supremacy within society," Daisuke said. "After all, the Tokugawa rose on the bloody ground of Sekigahara."

"That's true. Is there a chance we can quell this rebellion before it becomes too large to handle quietly?" asked Nawita.

"We could send in a special elite force to eliminate the rebels, but it will take about six months to fully crush the rebellion and even longer if we send in the military. From what intelligence had gathered, these rebels, apart from modern weaponry brought in from other countries, are using a very unusual weapon of choice." He paused for emphasis. "The traditional Japanese sword."

The statement held much significance to the military leaders. "How many are efficient with the sword, Nawita-san?" asked the Secretary of the State.

"It depends on which group. We have three forces—one with three hundred that knows the basics of swordsmanship, one with twenty with more experience, and the last six."

"Six? Why in the world six?"

"Because they are considered the most dangerous in Japan should they go against the government," the Prime Minister broke in. All attention veered towards the politician. "These six have been in the service of the government for many years, employing their services for the future of the country. It is only a select circle who knows the actual identity of these six, since they lead fairly normal lives during the light of day; however, in the darkness of the night, they live up to their chosen nicknames."

"Nicknames? You mean that—"

"Yes, the supposed 'serial killers' today are all assassins working for the government." He looked at all the men. "One of them is sitting right here."

As if directed by radar, all eyes fell on Daisuke, who didn't seem to notice the incredulous stares, looking down at the maps with a pensive look on his face. The Prime Minister said, "Kage."

He looked up with impassive eyes. Understanding and comprehension registered in the eyes of the elderly leaders, who now understood why this young man was valued for his opinions despite his young age, why he seemed impervious to emotion, why he was by the Prime Minister's side so many times, why he carried around a sword everywhere.

"Kage."

"Yes?"

"Will you be willing to call out the Six to lead this expedition with other forces?"

"…."

The room was tense, the people knowing that the future of the country hung on the shoulders of a single young man.

"Yes." He stood up, bowed, and went out of the room, his hand slipping into his pocket. Flipping a cell phone open, he pressed a number, then said into it, "Call out the Six."

"What! You're sending me back?" Riku exclaimed, watching him pack.

Pulling clothes from the closet, he said, "It's too dangerous to be where I'm going, and it's too dangerous to stay here. It's better if you're within the protection of your family and the legal protection from your father."

"But where are you going?"

He paused for a minute, then said, "To war."

She froze. "War…?" she asked faintly.

He nodded grimly, opening another bag and placing his laptop. "There's a rebellion stirring here in Japan. I've been asked to lead the expedition to quell this rebellion."

"How long…?"

"Probably six months." He stopped packing, looking down at her. "You should probably pack. The next flight to Tokyo is in about two hours."

She hesitated, and asked, "Wouldn't it be all right if I go with you?"

He stopped, his back to her. He sighed, and said, "No. It's too dangerous." He went back stacking files, and paused when he felt arms going around his waist. She rested her forehead against his back, closing her eyes to feel the warmth of his body close to hers. He lowered the manila folders back on the desk, staring into space. They stood there in tandem, allowing for a small touch.

Her voice muffled, she asked against his back, "Do I really have to go?"

He turned. "Riku—"

"I wouldn't try to be in your way. I won't be a bother," she babbled, tears falling down her cheeks. He raised a hand and wiped the drops away, silently caressing her face with his hand and eyes. "Please…let me stay with you." She looked down uncertainly at her feet, tears falling unceasingly.

Daisuke felt something in himself give, and he said, "If you go with me, you will be expected to be my possession."

Her head jerked, looking up at him. He was looking at her with troubled eyes. "Other men, if they are given the slightest indication that you are unattached, will not hesitate to use you for their pleasure. That is why if you come with me, you will become mine."

Riku looked up at him, her eyes tracing over his angular features. The notion of "belonging" to him was something she could hardly fathom. Belonging to him was something that she thought impossible because of his nature, that nature of being inherently unattainable. If she went with him on this expedition, then she would be bound to him in all ways save one—the legal bond of conjugal association. "I-I understand."

He looked down at her, and said quietly, "Then pack. I will see you in front of the inn in about an hour and a half."

She smiled brightly and hurried out of the room—to war.

"This is the safe house?" she asked him as they climbed out of the car.

"Yes. It is also the meeting place for the Six." He nodded at the staff who opened the trunk and took out their bags. He took her into the building, making his way towards the main room.

Inside, five men were arguing over charts sitting on a table. They were of similar age, all with swords and a presence that dwarfed all others in the same room. They commanded admiration and attention from others.

They all looked up when Daisuke and Riku came into the room. "Hey! It's Dai and…and….who the hell is she?" one whispered to another. The others shook their heads in bemusement and waited patiently as their leader and the woman neared.

"Good. You're all here," Daisuke said, sitting down on one of the empty chairs, pulling Riku down to sit next to him. He swept a quick glance over the marked maps, and asked, "Any progress on any weaknesses?"

"Nope," groaned one with a pair of goggles dangling around his neck and thick gloves. "I am using my brain here, but it just won't cooperate!"

"That is, _if_ you have a brain, Kiyo," joked one.

Daisuke turned to Riku. "The Six is the group that serves as a military battalion for the government. The one with the goggles is Kiyohara Mitsumi, whose nickname is Tora. He's our expert in mechanics and makes our own vehicles, adjusted to our own personal use. The one next to him is Touya Kimura, also known as Risu, who is our demolition expert."

"Risu? Why Risu?"

He gave her a small half-smile. "Because of his tendency to misplace things. He is often the character of comedy in this group. The third is Subaru Monou, nicknamed Kohai; his expertise is computers. Speaking to him is Yoshiyuki Iwase, our expert on weaponry: for some reason he's nicknamed 'Inko.' Lastly is our communications expert, Yuto Igarashi, nicknamed Midori. Don't be put off by his name."

"Oh…Am I supposed to address them by their nicknames or by their real names?" asked Riku.

"By their real names, since you're connected with me." He raised a hand for attention, and the babble died down. He said, "Rest up today. Tomorrow, we plan. The day after tomorrow, we are on the move."

The other five nodded their assent, and all of them stood to drift off into their own quarters. Daisuke and Riku stood up and climbed the stairs that led to the bedroom wing of the building. He slid open the sliding door, revealing a spacious room, decorated with a few simple pieces of furniture, and went in. A single futon was laid out, presumably for the occupants after a very long journey, Riku realized with a blush.

Kneeling by his bag and snapping it open, he said to Riku, "You can go and rest. I have some work to do."

"Really?" At his nod, she flashed him a smile and took a yukata from her pack, disappearing behind a screen to quickly change. She came out, put her clothes back into her suitcase, and slipped into the futon, turning to her side and closing her eyes. Her breathing quickly evened out, indicating that she was asleep. Daisuke set up his laptop on the small table next to the futon, intending to watch her as he worked.

He worked for what seemed like eternity, faintly startled when he glanced at the clock: it was five in the morning. Shutting down the laptop, he gave a yawn as he shrugged out of his shirt and tie, dropping them on his bag as he stumbled towards the futon. Noticing with a faint groan that Riku was taking up most of the space of the futon, he shook her shoulder, saying, "Riku."

"Mmph." She moved and yawned, but didn't wake, only burrowing further into the bed with a sort of whining whimper of being interrupted from peaceful sleep. He sighed, feeling impending sleep in the back of his mind, and picked her up, sliding into the futon and spooning her against him, winding his arms around her small waist. Their legs tangled under the blanket, and she curled up against him, desperate to find stability after being shaken out of her sleep. Her sweet perfume wafted by his nose, and he buried his face into her hair, breathing it in deeply. He closed his eyes, and walked in her dreams.

Also immediately he was reawakened by a nastily loud noise. Biting back a foul curse, he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. Riku complained, "Just what the _hell_ is that sound! I was sleeping!"

"Wait here," he said, picking up his shirt and shrugging it on, taking his sword with him. "It must a false alarm." Leaving her, he went down the hall and the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked a guard.

"There's been an intruder."

"…." 'Riku.' Turning, he ran up the stairs and slammed the door open. "Riku!"

Standing on the windowsill was a figure clothed in black, sword gleaming in hand. Riku was up against the wall, terror written on her face.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked, his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"See this as a warning for getting involved. Tell your Prime Minister not to meddle in our affairs. That is all." As quietly as he came, the intruder left, leaving Daisuke with Riku.

"W-what's going on, Daisuke?" Riku asked, her eyes still on the window. She turned her head to look at Daisuke. "Just who are these people?"

"They are the people who are considered rebels by the government." Sheathing his sword, he turned to close the door from prying eyes; many a person often nosed into the business of other tenants, especially on what went on in the dead of the night. Folding his long legs, he sat down next to her, leaning against the wall. "They must have a spy in the government; no one was to know that the Six had been called out."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Now that we know the extent of their information network, we need to plan carefully in order to evade their spies. I'm thinking that we have spies even in this very building."

She turned to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Please be safe," she said, closing her eyes. His arm came around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. Her hand rested against his chest, her head against the crook of his neck. There they sat, Riku sleeping peacefully against him while he sat, brooding and planning.

As he sat there, brooding, the shoji door quietly opened, and a head stuck in. "Oi, Daisuke," said Touya. "I have the others with me. Where'd you want to meet?"

"In here. And shut the door behind you." The five came in and sat down in a circle, each laying their weapon of choice beside them.

"They know that we're involved," Daisuke said bluntly, without any prelude. The other men looked up sharply. "I'm thinking that they have spies stationed at this place. We may have to move to another safe house if our presence is causing too much noise."

"Isn't the other safe house on the other side of Kyoto? Then it would look too suspicious to move to the other side of town in a matter of days?" asked Yuto.

"No. We have to stay here," said Subaru. "That way we can plant false moves for the rebels to see."

Daisuke was silent. "Let's stay here," he said. "We'll sit tight for a few days and then decide what to do. In the meantime, meet me in the dojo today after lunch, one at the latest. We need to get back into shape."

Every one of the five groaned, but nodded their assent. They all stood up and went out of the room. Daisuke leaned back his head and tried to catch a little bit of sleep.

Sweat poured down on the side of his face as Daisuke sparred with the five other men vigorously in the dojo. He took turns with every one of them of being the single opponent against all of them. They had been practicing for what seemed to be an eternity, but a glance at the clock revealed that only six hours had passed.

He lowered his sword at the sound of the large clock, ringing in accordance of the ninth hour of the evening. "That's it for today. Be here at the crack of dawn." He turned and left the dojo.

He climbed the stairs to his and Riku's room, sliding the door open to see Riku sitting in the futon, wrapped in one of his robes and reading a book. Her hair was unbound and spilling about her shoulders, a curtain of silk brushing against skin smooth as marble. The dim lighting of the room illuminated the smooth planes of her face; she had lost weight in the time that she had been with him. For a moment he stood there in the doorway, just watching her, admiring the way that emotions played across her face as clearly as day. He often had wondered why she wanted to be with him so desperately, despite of the fact that he had committed the most heinous of crimes imaginable. She, a figure of light, didn't belong with a dark creature like him, a monster only destined for more bloodshed and an agonizing end. They were as different as night and day. How could she ever accept his lifestyle, a lifestyle that he had long since resigned himself to as soon as he accepted the offer?

In the middle of his musings Riku looked up with a smile. "Daisuke," she greeted him, lowering her book into her lap. "You're done with your practice?"

"Yes. We're meeting again at dawn." He advanced into the room, sliding the door closed behind him. Setting down his sword and picking up a towel, he said, "I'm taking a shower."

"OK." She picked up her book again as he left, but lowered it again when she was sure that he was in the shower. She was worried about him. Ever since he started sparring with the other members of the Six he had retreated back into his shell, all distant and cold. She was afraid that this would happen should he return to the customary lifestyle. Just when he was softening he froze up again, all ice and rigidity, changing into a Daisuke that she only had a glimpse of.

What to do? What to do? It pained her to see the rapid reversal of change in him. What importance was she to him? Would she be enough to hold his demons? Sighing, she gave up thinking and placed her book on the floor next to the futon, and slid in deeper into the futon, placing her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, unconsciously waiting for him to finish his shower.

After a few minutes she heard the door open and footsteps neared her. She opened her eyes to see Daisuke dressed in a robe and a towel around his neck, drying his hair. He hung the wet towel on a rack along the wall and lifted the blanket off the futon and slid in, pulling the comforter around him. Hooking an arm around her waist he pulled her close, enfolding her within the warm circle of his arms. Laying her head on his shoulder, she curled up against his chest, and said softly, "Aren't you tired?"

"…."

"You can say that you are to me, Daisuke."

"Fatigue is a concept that I know little about. Sleep is essential for my being conscious and alert. That is all." His clipped response confirmed his reversal of character, and that saddened her.

"Do you…ever get a good night's sleep, Daisuke?" Her question caused him to look down at her. She was staring at his chest, her eyes far away. "You are…always so strong and invincible to everyone's eyes. Daisuke…you can be weak, too."

His arms tightened around her convulsively, pulling her tightly against him. He pulled her face into the joining of his shoulder and neck, not letting her see his expression. He mouthed a string of words, looking up at the window to see the translucent shield spreading over the glass and the walls: the spell of a magical barrier.

He could distantly remember when he first learned the rudiments of traditional Japanese magic from a mysterious wandering monk who just suddenly showed up at the vast Niwa grounds for a simple stay. He, a young boy of five, had learned the arts of the monk in the dead of the night, and in turn trained a select few that he had chosen himself in his later years. Swordsmanship was required of the male members of the family, especially for the heir. Daisuke recalled hours and hours of practice without full comprehension on as to why he had to fulfill such a task. Then came the offer from the Prime Minister, which he accepted, and there he embarked on a sort of double life, one as the young leader of the prominent Niwa family, and at night, the elusive assassin nicknamed Kage.

He had resigned himself to the bloody life that an assassin led, until he was given the commission to Tokyo, and from there, Riku Harada. She was the only brief flare of light in his otherwise dark life. He couldn't believe that she would fall for someone like him, a creature with so much blood on his hands that he couldn't possibly be redeemed even though he was to be reincarnated.

He remembered when his grandfather told him of his duty to his country and to his family. _"You must be Japan's guardian, Daisuke," _he recalled his grandfather saying.

_"Daisuke…you can be weak, too."_ Riku's words rang through his head, making him think about her words. Did he have the right, the privilege, the fortune of being weak? Could he risk it? He had often wondered about his weaknesses as a human. He never felt them more keenly as he did now.

"Silly Riku…you don't realize…that _you_ are my weakness," he said softly, tightening his arms around her as he listened to her slow breathing. "You…are the one…who gives me hazed passions."

A/N: Whee! Finished for this chappie!

Please realize that from now on I'm going to update faster even if it kills me. Nothing makes me happier than seeing satisfied reviewers.

OK….discussion about that chapter. You notice that our dear Daisuke's wavering. A good sign? Maybe for our Daisuke/Riku fans, but not for them….Oh, what doom and gloom am I going to rain on them. grins evilly You notice the faint mention about magic near the end of the chapter? That ability is going to come later, _much_ later in the fic. (See? What I tell you? It's going to be a long-running fic in parts! Should I do a trilogy?)

Riku is now the blanket of Daisuke's inner demons. You should notice her slight change in personality. She has unconsciously adapted to her situation and has become the receiving end of Daisuke's tormentors. This OOC-ness will come into play when she does some taming of our dark Daisuke, especially after a particularly long, gruesome smile. (Teaser for later chapters! )

Next: The Six. Yes, these are characters that I developed myself. Here are some brief bios of these characters:

1. Kiyohara Mitsumi (Tora, age 15)the expert in mechanics. He can be identified by the goggles and the thick gloves that he wears. He often complains about the horrible conditions that his creations return in after they are used, but he's really soft at heart. He has a phobia of cats.

2. Touya Kimura (Risu, age 16)demolition expert. He's the goofy one of the group ; he's prone to placing things then forgetting about them. He and Kiyohara go well together because of their somewhat compatible personalities, though he forgets his head sometimes. Despite his sunny disposition, he's really lonely inside. He was orphaned at the age of fourteen, when he was brought into the Six by Yuto, then made up of him and Daisuke. He absolutely goes over the moon for ice cream.

3. Subaru Monou (Kohai, age 13)computers expert. He is what his nickname indicates; he is the youngest in the sense that he hasn't been in the group as long as the others. He's the newest member. Sometimes he can be the most vulnerable, and therefore the target of the enemy. He looks like a first year in junior high, but he is, in fact, thirteen, but looks can be deceiving: he is very proficient in daggers. He feels drawn to Riku not in the way Daisuke views her, but as an older sister, and there is a specific reason why he feels really drawn to her: it is because that he had an older sister who died when he was young, leaving him alone with a distracted mother and an absent father; he also worships Daisuke as an older brother. It appears that Daisuke saved him from being killed by gang members as an innocent bystander and trained him.

4. Yoshiyuki Iwase (Inko, age 16)weaponry expert. We haven't really heard him speak yet, and I'm still developing his personality, but I'm leaning on more on the brash side who squabbles with Subaru—they have a relationship like an older brother to a younger brother. His expertise is in two traditional swords. To get him mad is to mistreat a woman; he would deny it, but he has a soft spot for woman, having grown up in a household of five sisters, all of them older. He adopts himself as Riku's surrogate brother and her protector when Daisuke is not there.

5. Yuto Igarashi (Midori, age 17)communications expert. He is called "James Dean" by the others. He's like someone you would expect in the show business. He's really sarcastic, and butts heads with Touya and Kiyohara, but some of the times he is serious and knows what he's talking about. The same age as Daisuke, he enjoys hacking into databases and playing with people on the internet, particularly when he's in a chat room. He has two younger siblings, but they live in Okinawa.

OK….there's that. I hope that these five new characters will endear themselves to you, as they have to mine. All five of them have difficult pasts, though Daisuke seems to be the only one with the least traumatic, only with the fact that he had massive responsibilities on his shoulders at such a young age. Keep in mind that Daisuke was the first to be brought in, then Yuto, then Touya, then Yoshiyuki, then Kiyohara, and lastly Subaru. Daisuke is the one with the most experience, and he's usually the one who goes in for the really dangerous missions; he absolutely refuses to put the others in danger. That will change in future missions because of the fact that he has someone who is waiting for him, and that will raise the stakes.

There is a change in dynamics in Riku and Daisuke's relationship. Now the future chapters will live up to their rating (I hope). You're going to see Daisuke more…affectionate, and that is caused because of his desire to forget the horrors that he had seen in the past, now resurfaced because of his mission. He's also realized that Riku is his weakness, and he's softening only to her.

Well, that's it for now. Tootles!

Until next time, BloodofInnocence


	9. Interlude

Title: Hazed Passions

By: BloodofInnocence

Category: D.N. Angel

Rating: M

Chapters: 9

Status: Incomplete

A/N: Well, am I in a pickle, aren't I ?

Sorry, guys, for not updating for such a long time. I'm writing this from my bed in a sterile hospital room in a stinking hospital. Now you're going to hear the woes of my otherwise weak health report.

A few months ago I was called in by my doctor because he thought that there was an anomaly in my brain and diagnosed it with brain cancer, only to find out last minute that he switched _files_, for crying out loud. Anyway, he knew that there was wrong with my health and reviewed my case, calling me in (again) to run a few simple blood tests, only to tell me that he wanted to run more tests. The result? I have a heart condition as well as a messed up liver. The heart condition is hereditary, I found out, and I was just the lucky person to hit the "right" probability for the trait. I'm in the hospital for treatment at the moment while going to school everyday, staying at home during the week and at the hospital during the weekend. It stinks. I swear.

This chapter is just a filler; I don't think that I'm going to further the plot in this chapter. I wrote this chapter in extreme boredom. But lots of fluff in this chappie! I promise! You'll see the soft side of Daisuke…maybe a kiss….maybe more? Nope. Slight lime in this chapter, people.

Disclaimer: The chicken made me do it.

Last Time…

_He had resigned himself to the bloody life that an assassin led, until he was given the commission to Tokyo, and from there, Riku Harada. She was the only brief flare of light in his otherwise dark life. He couldn't believe that she would fall for someone like him, a creature with so much blood on his hands that he couldn't possibly be redeemed even though he was to be reincarnated._

_He remembered when his grandfather told him of his duty to his country and to his family. "_You must be Japan's guardian, Daisuke_," he recalled his grandfather saying._

"Daisuke…you can be weak, too." _Riku's words rang through his head, making him think about her words. Did he have the right, the privilege, the fortune of being weak? Could he risk it? He had often wondered about his weaknesses as a human. He never felt them more keenly as he did now._

_"Silly Riku…you don't realize…that _you _are my weakness," he said softly, tightening his arms around her as he listened to her slow breathing. "You…are the one…who gives me hazed passions."_

Chapter 9: Interlude

Daisuke was on his laptop, pulling information about the rebel group as much as he can from the internet and hacked databases. He didn't like what he saw. The headquarters the rebels used was highly fortified and had modern technology. They had allies in more countries than he originally had encountered, which was even worse. He and the Six needed to find a weak outlet of that fortress!

He pressed a couple of keys and a blueprint of the headquarters came onto the screen. Pressing a key he turned the design, examining the entrance. He wondered if there was any kind of secret exit to enter in.

"Daisuke…" Her voice made him look down. Riku sleepily looked up at him from her place in the futon. "Is everything all right? You seem tense."

He smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. Go back to sleep."

Sighing happily she stretched her arms high over her head. "I've slept too much since I got here," she said. She sat up and ran her fingers through her mussed hair. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the bottom of his screen. "It's three in the morning."

She paused. "You were tense. What is it?" she inquired. Her brown eyes were clear and alert; indeed, she had finally gotten used to the change in the sleeping schedule.

He minimized the program, leaving the desktop on. "It's just some planning."

"Oh. For the rebels?" she guessed. He answered with a nod, lifting his arm and pulled her against his side.

"Daisuke?" She fell silent as he buried his face into the scented skin of the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His hot breath wafted over her, the heat of his body permeating through the fabric of their clothes. His other hand slid around her waist and pulled her closer, lifting her and anchoring her in his lap.

Riku's face flamed, heating her cheeks. Even though she was clearly embarrassed she didn't find the heart to push him away. She sensed a difference in him today. He wasn't the Daisuke from yesterday. Something in him had shifted; there was something different. Perhaps it was just the night.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, his eyes closed. She was so fragile, so easy to _break_. It was small wonder that he felt so possessive. He always felt worried when she wasn't in the line of his sight.

They sat in tandem for a long while, quietly holding each other. They were perfectly content not to interrupt each other's thoughts and concentrate on the warm feelings evoked from their embrace.

Both were not sure when the intent of their holding each other changed and the air became tense with coiled restraint. Riku held her breath when she felt the change, her hands tightening around his shoulders. He lifted his head to look into her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. His crimson eyes dropped down to her mouth, red from her teeth worrying it. He looked for so long at it that Riku noticed his stare and flushed, her lips parting.

"Daisuke…"

It only seemed natural to kiss her then. A slender hand curved over the nape of her neck as he devoured her lips, shifting her for a more comfortable position in his lap. Closing her eyes she responded, helpless against the onslaught of emotion that swamped over her the minute when his lips touched hers.

He slanted his lips over hers, deepening the kiss, feeling her press against him shyly in response. He could feel his arms trembling with the restraint he exercised in an effort from restraining himself from placing her to the floor and ravishing her willing body over and over until he was satiated. And the way that she responded to his kisses wasn't helping him any.

"Daisuke…"

"Commander!"

"What have you found out?" The prominent man turned in his seat to look at his five captains.

The first, Captain Mitsuhara, said, "The Six has been called out by the Japanese government to be the spearhead on the attack against our forces. They are led by the young leader of the prominent Niwa family of Kyoto, Daisuke Niwa." The five men missed the flicker of emotion that flared in their leader's eyes.

Their leader was silent for a moment, then asked, "What have you found out about this Daisuke Niwa?"

"Eighteen years old, Daisuke Niwa became the head of the Niwa family at the age of twelve after the deaths of his mother and father. He also was employed under the Prime Minister as the _hitokiri no kage_,the Assassin of the Shadows, the successor of Kenji Ando, his predecessor, dead by his hands. He is also known as the infamous assassin Kage in the streets of Kyoto and Tokyo."

"I see. A formidable opponent. Anything else on him?"

"Yes. It seems that he made a trip to Tokyo from Kyoto for a mission—he was asked to rid Japan of Kenji Ando, which he completed and returned to Kyoto. However…" The third captain hesitated, clearly unsure of the information he was about to give.

"What is it, Captain Ouzo?"

"There has been talk about a romantic involvement in Tokyo revolving Kage and a girl he had met during his assignment. It seems that she followed him to Kyoto."

"Who…is this girl?" asked their leader.

It was the fourth captain, Captain Takanashi, who answered. "She is the elder daughter of the head of the Liberal-Democratic Party in the Diet."

"Where is she right now?"

The fifth captain, Captain Kentatski, replied. "She is with Niwa; one can only presume that she's Niwa's woman."

"A weakness, then."

"Yes, Commander."

"Tell me…have you found out anything about his fighting style? Any specialties?"

"Actually, yes. He was the last student of Kio Miyazawa."

"Miyazawa," mused their commander. "How interesting. Anything else?"

"He, apart from his training from the swordmaster Kio Miyazawa, utilizes a sword technique that relies on speed and sensing of presences. Also, there are rumors that he was trained in the magical arts from a wandering monk who stayed at the Niwa compound briefly while Niwa was a young child. The monk took an interest to the young heir and taught him his magical secrets, knowing that the young boy had much potential."

"Hmm…Tell me about his allies."

"His immediate allies are bonded to one group called the Six, led by Niwa himself. Yuto Igarashi, Kiyohara Mitsumi, Yoshiyuki Iwase, Touya Kimura, and Subaru Monou are the other five, all experts in their respective fields. He also has the backing of the Japanese government behind him."

"So, the Japanese government decides to rely on a whelp to guide the country," their commander said, more to himself. "Third, Fourth, Fifth Captains, step up."

"Yes?" The men stepped up, waiting for their commander's orders.

"Find out more of the one leading the opposition to our attack and report to me any kind of information you can find out about his past life and what he is doing presently—And I mean everything. I want to find out if there's another possible leverage against Niwa. And also track the relationship between him and the Harada girl; perhaps he values her enough for us to steal her. Second Captain."

"Yes."

"I want you to travel with a company of men and spread yourselves in Kyoto. Pick up any rumors and send by runners anything you can pick up on the government's activities."

"Yessir."

"First Captain."

"Yes?" A crimson-haired man stepped up, awaiting his commander's orders.

"From now on you are going to accompany me in our travels." He glanced at the other four captains. "You may go out now."

They all saluted him and left the room, leaving the first captain with the commander. At the commander's permission, First Captain Kazuo Mitsuhara sat down across from him on a cushion on the tatami.

"I suppose you'd want to know why I decided to include you on my plans," his commander said, a bit dreamily, as if deep in thought.

"Yes."

"It's time that you prove your worth in this organization; the other captains are too inexperienced to be the ones to discuss battle tactics. You, however, have been exposed to covert operations ever since you were sixteen, and it has been eight years since your first exposure. The other captains have not been around so much. You understand the risks of battle and the costliness of lives if your make an error. You also understand a soldier's mentality. That is valuable."

The first captain only nodded, sensing that what his commander was saying were compliments. It was rare for the commander to dispense praise to his subordinates; praise weakened men, though necessary for the morale.

"From your observations, what do you think of Niwa?" his commander said idly.

The first captain was surprised. "Niwa, Commander?"

"Yes."

"Niwa…is a difficult man to read," he sad hesitantly. "I admire him even though we are on opposing sides; he is able to adapt quickly to his environment and hide his thoughts, giving himself an advantage of being less likely to be figured out. He is also brilliant in military strategy; I find myself his move to another safe house marveling because he timed it so that it wouldn't raise any suspicion."

His commander appeared to mull over his pronouncement of Niwa. He tapped his finger against his nose and said thoughtfully, "He would be a valuable asset."

"However—" the first captain voiced the doubts "—he is too anchored in his loyalties for us to hope for his possible changing of sides."

"Yes. He is an exceptional warrior but an adversary to be feared." He glanced at the clock. "I suggest you rest. We have a meeting during late evening for the discussion of plans."

"Yes, Commander." He saluted the older man and left.

The commander sighed wearily and reached over to open a drawer to take out a picture frame from beneath the silk sheets. Eyes of regret traced over the features of the subjects in the worn photograph.

He murmured, "How cruel fate plays with us, bringing all of us into a small circle and making us relieve our past hurts and regrets." He sighed, his eyes lingering on the littlest of the subjects, crimson eyes solemn but glinting in mischief. The youngster couldn't have been older than four when this picture was taken. And the woman holding him…

"Emiko," he breathed.

"Daisuke…"

"Yo," Yoshiyuki said idly as the five gathered for breakfast.

"What?" Subaru asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"What make you of that girl?"

"Harada-san?" Subaru inquired, drawing the attention of the other men.

"Yeah. All she does is stay in the bedroom."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kiyohara asked.

"Dunno…it's just weird, I guess."

"I've talked to her," Yuto said suddenly. All the men looked at him. "She's all right. A lot better than Yoshiyuki here."

"Hey!"

"I agree," Kiyohara said. "She's really…" he scrunched up his nose, unable to convey his meaning into words.

"She's like Tomoe-san while she was alive," Subaru said suddenly. The other four men looked at him.

"Your older sister?" asked Touya seriously. He had heard stories of the older sister of Subaru before she died in the fire.

"Yeah."

A silence held still over the group at the mention of tragedy, each immersed in their own drowning memories.

Yuto said abruptly, "He's changing. Daisuke."

The other four nodded. Yoshiyuki mused, "Because of the girl?"

"Most likely. But…I'm worried. What if he slips up?"

"You don't think that someone would want to take out the girl?" Kiyohara said.

Touya's eyes turned grim. "It's possible."

Kiyohara protested, "But…Harada-san's good for Daisuke. I mean…he could be even more ruthless than he had been originally, but it's as if Harada-san holds his humanity in her hands."

The group again fell silent. Yoshiyuki said slowly, "Holds his humanity…that's true. That's how he's changing. She's the only one in this world able to keep him from going insane because of the bloodthirst."

"He cares about her," Kiyohara pointed out. "If I didn't know better I would've thought that he loved her."

The group fell uneasily quiet in epiphany, all staring at Kiyohara. He stared back at them, confused as to why they were staring at him as if he had grown another head, and then he realized what the group was thinking. "Y-you don't think…"

"That's exactly what we're thinking," Touya quipped.

He awoke, sitting up on the futon with the blanket pooling at his bare waist as he glanced around, fanning out his senses. Someone was spying on them.

He frowned slightly when he felt the intruding presence withdrawing. Surely they were the opposition; however, Daisuke did not sense that they were there for an attack, simply as a scouting expedition.

He looked down at the mass of warm limbs and hair that lay sleeping beside him. He ran his hand through her hair, watching with attentive eyes at her reaction. She murmured something in her sleep and curled up beside him, falling into deep sleep once again. The creamy skin of her bare shoulders gleamed against the dim light of the morning sun.

Stretching out his lean frame next to her, he propped himself up with one arm and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. Smiling on her warm skin as she shivered in response, he hooked an arm around her naked waist and murmured, "Time to get up, Riku."

"Mmph." She buried herself deeper into the pillow and turned her face to the pillow. He looked down at her, eyes shadowed by hair mussed by sleep. His eyes traced over the curve of her shoulder, up the slender arc of her neck, to the thick eyelashes curled against cheeks flushed in sleep. It was almost hard to believe that she was the same person who had gasped his name into his ear in the darkness of the night. "Riku."

"Do I have to?" The childlike tone of her voice made him want to smile. He lowered his head and rubbed his nose against her cheek. "Yes."

She gave a little yawn and nestled closed to him, sleepily blinking and adjusting herself. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning."

He canted his head, looking with a faint tinge of amusement as a flush flooded her cheeks as she slowly realized her state of undress. She clutched the blanket to her chin, avoiding his gaze as she stared at the bare expanse of his chest. She was awkward with this position, he realized as he ran his eyes over her face. After all, this was the first time she had woken up with a man, unclothed, in a bed, having had lost her virginity a mere few hours before.

She shifted and visibly winced, freezing at the shot of pain shooting up from between her legs. He was quick to detect her discomfort and attempted to soothe her soreness.

"Thank you," she whispered when he drew away. He leaned down to kiss her again, to which she shyly responded. Heat unfurled its wings and took flight, covering the couple with its crimson mist.

The knock on the doorframe jarred the moment, snapping Daisuke out of his haze. Biting back a groan, he rested his forehead against her shoulder and snapped, "What?"

"Kage." Yuto's voice permeated through the thin rice-paper sliding door. Daisuke stiffened; the use of his nickname was never good. "Midori."

"It seems that the opposition has deigned us worthy of communication."

A/N: Well…it's a bit short, but what the heck.

So! We know what happened in the night between Daisuke and Riku. Slight lime, but it will get heavier in coming chapters.

Hmm…Should I make Daisuke and the Six move in the next chapter? Or something else? I don't know.

Ah, yes. I've decided what will become of Riku and Daisuke at the end of the fic. My mind's made up, but I haven't quite decided if I should do a sequel.


	10. Author's Note

10 October 2008

**10 October 2008**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone, this is BloodofInnocence. I'm sorry that I haven't communicated for such a long time, but due to health issues and the concern of my education I cannot update any longer.**

**But fear not! A good friend of mine, silentstar01, will be taking my fanfiction and (hopefully) finishing them for me. She has been helping me write my stories and encouraged me through personal trials. She also has been writing a lot of fanfiction (though had not put up on the internet), and she was the one who taught me how to write—my style is VERY similar, if not the same, as hers.**

**I hope that all of you who have faithfully reviewed will warmly welcome her in finishing my stories.**

**This is a very sad good-bye for me, for I have been warmed by your loyalty and your putting my stories under your favorites. I hope that you will do it for silentstar01, too.**

**Tears and Cheers,**

**BloodofInnocence**


	11. Author's Note II: A New Author!

**19 January 2009 Update**

Hello, I am silentstar01, the person who will (sometime) finish all the projects Blood_of_Innocence would have wanted to be finished. I am finally active at at this website: .net/u/1712911/ I hope that I will be able to live up to readers' standards.

After I start posting up updates, I will be erasing Blood_of_Innocence's stories from her account, and will be uploading on mine. Please be kind to consider that I am not Blood_of_Innocence, and my writing style may be different than what readers expect. (^^;;)

Thank you and I look forward to your comments!


End file.
